A Date With Evil
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: She grinned, 'Perhaps we can make a deal...' She pulled out someone, bound and injured from behind her. He was unconscious, pale in the weak light. '...Heero...'
1. Introduction

For this story, a lot of things are based on my own idea's, like Middie Une, who turns out to be someone everyone knows in this story. I used my comics as reference (mainly Episode Zero) since there are tings connecting with the past.

Relena's last name, Darlain may be spelled differently throughout this story due to the fact that there are indeed can be spelled differently. On with the story! But first…

Note: Some things may differ from what you originally read, some may be different. I've decided to read over things that I wrote and edit them as well as make changes. (I read through the first chapter and was gaping at how bad it was ;; forgive me!)

Warnings: The introduction has spoilers—it basically summarizes Gundam Wing completely for the war. There will be violence, there will be blood, and there will be evil psychopaths in this story. Some language here and there, but nothing too bad.

Disclaimer: I own naught a single Gundam Wing character. I do own Lethe, Mnemosyn, Kasaii, Higarki, Miyyuuki, and a few other's that may be used that no one has every heard mentioned in Gundam Wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Date With Evil

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

_Revised_ and _Edited_ (Cut)Version

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Introduction: AC 195

In hope of a new era mankind built giant inhabited space colonies and surrounding the earth. However, since the colonies first construction, the Earth had been at war with them, and so the Alliance, an Earth military force oppressed the colonies, killing hundreds in their wake. The Alliance's operation didn't go smoothly though, for what they hoped for didn't come true and instead a war started and many lives were lost. The AEF (Allied Earth Forces) stationed themselves all over the many different colonies in order to protect the colonies. But the true ideal of this operation wasn't to protect the colonies but to oppress them and take away their freedom with the use of Mobile Dolls.

However, in the year AC 195 a new type of mobile suit was made in secret by the colonies. They were made of a rare and strong metal only found in outer space. Thus the Gundam's arose to protect and fight for their different purposes.

There were five in total and each kept secret to their mission and never knew there were others. The original plan, created by Doctor J was to make one ultimate mobile suit, but with the help of the other scientists, created five instead. They didn't want any of the Gundam pilots to meet (or did they?).

During an important time period in the war, this plan fell apart though as each of the Gundam's met together at the massacre of the Alliance peace leaders. This including Peace leader Field Marshall Noventa, who died in the onslaughts along with all the others including the Alliance war General's due to misleading information set up as a trap by Trieze Kushrinada from the secret organization, OZ.

Soon after this, OZ launched another scheme, one where many new Mobile Doll version's, Taurus', would be transported to a base in Siberia, leading all the Gundam pilot's to the same destination once again, only this time was different. Lady Une, right hand woman of Trieze, never expected to see the Gundam's having this much power. Sadly, due to this, she was prepared to launch an all out missile attack onto the colonies, via Space Fortress Barge. The Gundam pilot's, told to hand over their colonies had their hands tied with the colonies used as a shield, but Dr. J, one of the five scientists that created Gundam, told them clearly. "Attention Oz, we cannot believe that you would be so stupid as to target the colonies, but if that's what it takes to be victorious, you will do it. I surrender, but I will not hand over Gundam. I repeat, I surrender but I will not hand over Gundam."

After hearing these words, Gundam pilot Heero Yuy took the mission and self-destructed his Gundam called Wing. The other's got to escape because of this but once OZ, after taking over the world, fell into the hands of Romefeller lead by Duke Dermail. Romefeller fell as Trieze once again took over position after Relena was let free. Her brother by blood, Milliardo Peacecraft (Zechs Merquise) declared war, his sublime mission to demolish all forces with this final battle.

Thus, the long Eve War' ended and soon, for the first time in space, peace was starting to sprout in the earth and colonies as well as human's hearts…

…And yet, there were always those that refused to let peace blossom around the world and space. There were always those that refused to lay down their arms…

TBC


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

AC 196; Peacecraft Estate, Earth

"Miss Relena!" The girl continued walking with dignity through the halls, chin held high as always. She was humble, yet her steps never faltered and she kept her strong will to this point. "You know that it's not safe to go to a colony, what with the new terrorist group. You would be the perfect target, you mustn't go!" Pagan, an old man who assisted Relena and drove her where she pleased in her pink limousine, objected rather smartly to his defiant charge.

Still walking on through the marble corridor of the Sanc Kingdom Relena ignored the pleas, the advice falling on deaf ears. She turned swiftly and looked at Pagan with her aquamarine colored eyes and spoke in a strong voice that screamed politician with the tone she was using. "Pagan, I'm trying to free the colonies not enslave them." She took a deep breath to calm herself, "Besides this is very important to me. The L1 colony executives are in need of my help, I must go. This isn't a matter of safety." He looked as though he was about to protest, objecting to that but was silenced as she continued on, "If I would have peace over my safety, I would choose peace." She said with her head raised high, looking at the doors, which lead out of the palace and into the outside world. The world that was once a war zone was now changing for the era of peace.

Birds chirped merrily outside, the sun shining brightly as it cleared the skies of any things that might spoil the moment, such as dark rain clouds that had been pushing towards her kingdom since three days ago. Everything was serene and calm, the moment like stilled water waiting for a ripple to come and slice through the glitch in time that was too perfect to be real.

The moment ended when Pagan found his voice again, still pleading with the stubborn teen to stay at the Estate, "Miss Relena I know you aren't going there only for that reason. That Doctor, um what his name," Pagan stopped and tried to remember the old man's name. "Ah, yes it was Doctor J. Miss Relena I know you miss him, young mister Yuy, but "

"That's enough." She didn't—couldn't—hear about Heero now. Ever since the Mariemaia incident, things had calmed down and the Wing pilot seemed to disappear from the face of the planet after saving her from assassination attempts during her campaign for presidency. People were acting up a whole lot more for some reason now, almost as if people sensed a sudden heaviness in the air that threatened to swallow each and everyone of them.

She stopped her thoughts, all of them dwindling down to one thing, which happened to be the one thing she didn't want to think about at the moment before a big conference. "Good bye, Pagan, I will see you in a week or two." She added with haste. Her eye wandered to one of the many pillars in the corridor and saw two eyes peering at her out of the shadows of one of the support pillars.

She could sense a grin forming on the lips on the mysterious visitor. "Miss Relena, might I ask of you to come with me and leave the business to be ordained to someone else?" A young boy's voice said, full of laughter at the high vocabulary use, and the two eyes seemed to look strangely familiar to her.

"Who are you?" Relena said trying to hide the fear that it might be an evil terrorist that, by some miracle, managed to break through her brother and Heero's security.

"Just a delivery boy." Said the same person as before only in a much cheesy tone of voice, formality down the drain.

Relena smiled, knowing she had a pretty good idea of just whom it was with the laughter and mirth in the voice. The figure stepped out of the shadows and then revealed a teen with long brunette hair tied in a braid with brown eyes. "Miss me, Princess?" He questioned with a mock salute.

"Duo!" Relena exclaimed happily and rushed over to meet him.

"Hey!" Duo replied just as cheerfully as Relena had greeted him after she learned who it was. Not some random stalker going around the gardens that much was for sure.

"What are you doing here?" She had to admit, she was quite surprised by the sudden appearance of one of the five former Gundam pilots.

"I've come to pick you up." Duo replied, continuing on his speech while pointedly ignoring the confused look of Relena with his first words. "All of us are getting together to discuss about the new groups trying to disrupt the peace."

"All of us?" She asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"All of us: Lady Une, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, me. Y'know. All of us." He said. "We made sure each of them were comin'. Quatre's got one of his mansions out here ready for all of us. Had to get you personally though. None of the guys," Duo thought about what he said and then added: "And girls. Thought that we should let you travel here without a bodyguard." He concluded. "And who could be better than me?" He raised his chin up to try and look stern and strong, only making Relena giggle at his antics in the end.

Relena smiled at this. "What about Heero?" She asked. Duo didn't say anything, sensing the eyes and ears of Pagan. He didn't want anyone to worry, especially not the old man or Relena.

Glancing behind her, she saw a somewhat relieved Pagan. Most likely since she'd be safer with the Gundam pilots than at the conference. "Pagan," the old man looked up to the smiling teen. "Please inform the L1 conference that I'm busy and cannot have time to get there in time. Can you send Chris in my place?"

"I'll find someone, Chris is currently elsewhere. She's disappeared for the past few days." Pagan replied back with the small nod of his head, "She's probably off with that Ralph fellow. I'll see what I can do, Miss Relena."

"Thank you, Pagan." She waved farewell to the old butler and family friend as she turned to walk with Duo who was chatting endlessly with her.

Duo didn't look at her and kept his eyes on the ground. "It was weird, we got through to Wufei since he's been hangin' out with Sally and the Preventers but we couldn't contact Heero." Then he repeated himself again by saying, "It's weird…" Duo trailed off.

Her heart sank just a little bit at his words. "I'm ready. Do you have a car?" She was going to leave anyway after all, might as well see how the other's were doing at the same time.

"Yep. Oh, and its not that long away only about twenty minutes or so. That's if ya follow the speed limit though." Relena laughed. Duo was always the cheery one with a sense of humor of the entire Gundam pilot's.

She remembered the time he had been captured: "I have some good news. Your Gundam and mine are being repaired as we speak. Just watch, I'll become the God of Death once again but right now…I need some sleep…" She almost giggled at the thought, but held her laughter when she remembered about the "missing" pilot of the Wing Gundam.

"I wonder where Heero's gotten to…" Relena uttered. Duo noticed this, but kept his mouth shut.

They got into the car and drove off. Relena watched the other cars go by. "What did you mean by it was weird?" Relena questioned, remembering everything that Duo had said before, replaying it over and over again like an old record player in her head.

"Well," Duo said, not removing his eyes from the road. "Whenever something is up, he's usually the first to know about it. It's cool how you're running for president and all, but Heero's been on his toes because of that. There's been so many plots to assassinate you it's not even funny." He looked in her direction and saw her grave expression, and so. thinking it was because of the comment he said, made a sharp 'oh!' sound. "Not that it was funny to begin with." He quickly amended.

Relena nodded. "I've seen him a couple more times than I usually do." She closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her chest to remember the warmth that flows through her body. That's how she knows he's watching her, somewhere from the shadows. The last few speeches held a cold feeling, his presence frozen and no longer there to protect her.

Duo looked at her now. "He's always been updating us on stuff about the latest groups. He does more than you would think even though the war is over. He hasn't really been able to stay somewhere yet. He's been moving from colony to colony." He diverted his eyes back onto the road.

"He does more that I would think?" Relena asked again. "Like what?"

"Well…" Duo said. Muttering something about 'what is this? Twenty questions or somethin'?' he answered finally after a long pause. "He's not only been doing the updates on the terrorist groups and stuff, but he's been doing some studies too." He muttered.

"He's going to school?" Relena said, shocked that Heero, the perfect soldier, was actually attending a school. Then again, at least he was giving normal living a chance. All of the Gundam pilots had lived through hell over and over again, Quatre was the only one who still had a home and he saw his father and sister, Ilea die before him.

"Well, yeah. He was. Then you declared you were gonna run for president and all. He decided to rethink that and now he's kind of given up on that." He turned, smoothly moving over into a different lane as he mentally checked off each of the directions needed to get to their destination.

Relena looked downhearted at Duo. 'He gave up his chance for a normal life for me…' She thought.

"He didn't like it anyway." Duo added, taking in Relena's expression as he shot her a side way glance. "He told me. Besides, do you think he would? He's more like Wufei." He said.

Duo sighed heavily, "The Preventers are currently working on trying to be able to imprison the people that have been caught by them. The Earth Sphere currently holds them in easy to break out of facilities so they keep coming back, better than ever and with a few friends at times."

Relena nodded in understanding as Duo continued his long diagnosis of the situation and it's events, "It's hard to keep track though of where he is. He's been doing a lot lately and we haven't heard from him for over two weeks. Usually we got messages from him saying things about undercover groups and stuff at least every week or two to keep an eye out for or rumored assassination attempts, but now its nothing. The others are beginning to wonder if he's decided to handle them all on his own or he's decided to forget about it."

"Heero wouldn't forget about it." Relena said after his long speech was ended.

He glanced at her for a longer moment, a heavy pause lingering in the air until he nodded. "Yeah, you're right, knowing that guy." Duo said afterwards, agreeing with her.

"So how is ever one else?" While tucking a strand of her flaxen golden hair behind her ear, she silently thanked herself for being able to change the subject so gracefully. She would worry herself sick if they kept talking about the Japanese soldier.

"They are all fine. Quatre's been busy with getting the colonists who are edgy about peace to rethink it. Trowa's still in the circus. Wufei and Sally work for Une in the Preventer's organization. That's about it." He said, "I've been working with Hilde in the salvage shop."

"That's good to hear!" Relena smiled brightly, glad to hear everyone's lives were somewhat normal and calm.

Duo smiled as he pulled off of the exit ramp and found himself driving for a while down a somewhat bumpy dirt road. "Well, we're here!" Iron gates to a large mansion appeared and opened to let them into the estate.

"Wow." Relena breathed. It was almost as amazing as her mansion.

"Yep." Duo said grinning. They got out of the car and walked into the building and headed towards the hall once they entered the spectacular house. They turned a right and then opened the door to the meeting room Quatre arranged. Inside were the other three Gundam pilots, Lady Une, and Sally Po.

"Hello everyone!" Relena said, eyes sparkling as she felt young and carefree again despite the seriousness of the 'reunion'. A smile lifted her face, glowing in the sunlit room.

The clock chimed, only once to show that they had talked for thirty minutes non-stop. Relena smiled inwardly, thinking of how nice it was to just converse and not debate. She then pulled her attention back to where it should be, the conversation.

"So how many terrorist groups are there?" Relena asked, feeling it was about her turn to ask a questioned.

"We aren't quite sure now. You see, there might have been more formed during the time Heero's been absent." Trowa supplied.

"I wonder what the fellow's doing." Duo hummed, having to add his two-sense worth into the conversation. The others nodded absentmindedly in agreement and then a slight buzzing noise came from the VID phone in the corner.

"Strange." Quatre frowned, brows creasing together as he stared at the machine in confusion. "This one isn't used for anything but personal calls usually to you guys…" Quatre said.

A blank screen appeared and it had an open connection without even waiting for Quatre's password. "Well, well. We were hoping to get a connection and talk with young Quatre, but look, we found all of them having a cute little chat." A young woman appeared, looking to be in her teenage years. She had deep blue, almost purple colored hair and flashing deep crimson eyes, quite and odd combination. She giggled and smiled at them, though the smile sent shivers down everyone's spine. Not a happy smile, that much was for sure.

"Who are you?" Quatre leaned in, and took some steps forward with the other's following. All of them walked over to the phone; some dragging their chairs such as Relena, Une, and Sally while Quatre took a seat in front with the other Gundam pilots standing about near the screen.

"That would be classified information. Like much about the information about you all." The lady responded rather smartly, acting matter-of-factly. "But if you must call me something. Call me Lethe." She looked at the screen. She took in all the figures. "So. There's Miss Une, Miss Po, Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and, oh! It's Miss Relena." She stated. She plopped down into a chair on the other side of the line, smiling evilly at them.

"This is stupid. Disconnect the link." Wufei growled, muttering about stupid onna's and earning a glare from Sally. Quatre nodded, reaching for the disconnection cable, but stopped when the girl spoke again.

"I would most certainly not do anything of the sort if I were you." She smiled wickedly. "I want 99 billion credits delivered by Relena to a certain estate which I will give you if you agree. You'll only have an hour though." Her grin grew wider, "Time limits makes everyone run around like rats, scurrying around for cheese or if an exterminator is here."

"And just why would we do that?" Relena nearly shouted at the girl thinking of her insubordination and disrespect for all of them. Ninety-nine billion? That was more than one third of the Earth Sphere United Nation's budget.

The girl looked at them blankly and then blinked again. "What?" She said, surprised. "I never told you?" She stretched the word 'never' for a while.

"Tell us what?" Quatre said calmly, trying to get rid of the tensions rising higher and higher because of the way this Lethe girl was acting.

"We have one of your comrades. Currently, he's out of it." She smiled wickedly again. "Or to put it better, he's unconscious." She smiled pleasantly this time. "My boss seemed to want to know where the Gundam's were, but he didn't tell. Sadly," She lowered her head. "I wasn't allowed in the interrogation, so I'm not sure if this was a good or bad interrogation."

"And why should we believe you?" Duo snarled almost. This girl was getting on his nerves.

Her crimson eyes showed true malice. "Well, maybe since you're the way your acting I should just give him to someone else or even…." She smiled even more. "Keep him for myself." She said slowly. Letting every clear word fill their ears.

"What in God's name are you talking about woman!" Wufei nearly belted out at her.

"I'm talking about one of your friend's. I'm not gonna say his name, it adds more to the surprise. So I'll let you all take a look at him."

The girl disappeared and then came back with some guards behind her, they brought another chair and placed an unconscious and bound person near the screen. A nasty gash ran on his forehead, leaving a running stream of crimson red blood that hadn't dried up yet, showing that the "interrogation" hadn't been that long ago.

The young warrior snapped her fingers together and the light got brighter, slowly, revealing the person's face, shocking all of the people in the room…

TBC


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One: Captured

"_I'm talking about one of your friends. I'm not gonna say his name, to add more to the surprise. So I'll let you all take a look at him." The girl disappeared and then came back with some guards behind her, they brought another chair and placed an unconscious and bound person near the screen._

_A nasty gash ran on his forehead, leaving a running stream of crimson red blood that hadn't dried up yet, showing that the "interrogation" hadn't been that long ago._

_The young warrior snapped her fingers together and the light got brighter, slowly, revealing the person's face, shocking all of the people in the room…_

"H-Heero..." Relena said quietly as the light grew brighter in the room.

"What!" Duo shouted. "Impossible!" He stared at the Japanese pilot of the hardest suit to pilot, Wing Zero, or Zero One after he did it's tune up for no reason.

"That can't be him." Sally said, shocked like everyone else.

"No way!" Quatre said.

Trowa and Wufei said nothing, just looked at the screen shocked.

Une looked in disbelief too. "That's impossible. You can't capture a Gundam pilot without a extremely hard force. Especially Heero." Une said. "OZ and Romefeller had trouble catching them as it was unless they caught them by some odd turn of event's."

The others nodded in agreement.

"It has to be a dummy." Duo said, still looking at the screen.

Relena looked at Heero. His face almost looked peaceful. He had a nasty wound on his forehead that trickled blood down the side of his head. His head was leaning down and his bangs hung over his face.

"That's not true." Lethe said. "Thanks to his capture, I give my deepest thanks to Miss Relena." Relena looked shocked and taken aback at this.

"M-Me?" She shouted in outrage. "What in the world are you babbling about now?" She shrieked, outraged at the thought of someone suggesting she betray him.

"Yes, you see. He's been quite tired lately since your announcement on running to become president, he's been very busy and hasn't had any time to relax. Maybe I should keep him for myself. I've almost made a deal with the people who trained him. A new war is beginning. Luckily you pilots didn't destroy them, the Gundam's I mean. It's going back to good old days. OZ has been secretly reformed ever since we've captured him. He was so close to destroying them, but he couldn't take the stress. He collapsed under exhaustion." She said.

The others were shocked. "Why would you want to keep Heero to yourself?" Une asked, not reverting her eyes from the motionless Heero.

"Oh." Lethe blushed. "He's quite the cutie. Don't you think Relena? He'd make an excellent boyfriend _and_ body guard." She giggled shyly and leaned against Heero, placed her hand under his chin so they could all easily see his face that showed now no expression. Turning it to face her, she then brushed her lips over his, while making sure that the others could see plainly, and stole a light kiss from him.

Relena screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring everyone in the room. "Relena! Calm down!" Said Duo, trying to restrain her and the other Gundam pilots helped too.

Heero's eyes slowly opened, he heard screaming and a lot of noises. Relena rushed over to the monitor and Heero slowly blinked away what little sleep he had gotten.

"Heero!" Relena half sobbed and half cried, but before he registered all this into his groggy mind and orderly came and jerked his head down so he couldn't see what was on the screen. Another guard came up from behind with a needle and jabbed it into his neck, hard enough for him to wince and tightly close his eyes in pain, then he collapsed back onto the chair in his original form. Muttering a barely audible 'ugh' when the needle was jabbed into his neck sharply.

"What did you do to him?" Relena shrieked at the calm Lethe.

"We have sedated him strongly, even at his lowest point, he's still stronger than most humans. Sadly, if he never met you lot, then he would still be the same killer. Not for long though, that's about to change. He will once again be the victor, only this time of the new Eve wars."

"What do you mean by that?" Trowa asked.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Relena cried as she collapsed on a couch from crying too long.

"What do you mean by 'not for long though, that's about to change'?" Quatre asked, almost loosing his calmness.

"Relena." Lethe said sharply, glaring at her. "Now you have a little taste of what Heero was like when we caught him. He still fought to defend himself though. He could barely stand up for ten minute's length." She said. This stuck the others like a round of bullets. He couldn't even stand for ten minutes length ran through their heads over and over again, leaving them speechless.

"What you have done to him makes me sick. You travel all around trying to make peace while other's are out to kill or ransom you so he's driven himself to his body's physical exhaustion, which never even happened during the war when he was always busy doing something, rarely having time to rest. For what? A girl with foolish values and ideals that she's trying to make the world see." She spat out.

Lethe looked at them angrily. Sally was still by the monitor. "You know what?" She said calmly, yet a hint of anger could be told in her tone. "I think I'll take my offer back. The doctors didn't die either so I suggest you check your mailboxes, no one wants your dreamy peace any more.

No one will listen to you Relena. Lots of people are jobless or can't make a living out of the peace. The war is already to be declared. I suggest you check your news. The Preventers were attacked twenty minutes ago and they are obsolete. Good bye." With those parting words, she glared once more for a second or two before disconnecting the communcation link.

The screen went blank and the others rushed over to the screen, trying to get the connection working again, or to discover the location of where the transmission was from, but they had done a very good job of covering up their tracks.

Relena sank to her knees. Her mind replayed the kiss Lethe had gotten from the unconscious Heero. Tears fell from her eyes as mobile suits landed around Quatre's residence and the Gundam pilots regained their wits as an announcement was declared over an intercom in the mobile suit.

"You are under arrest. Please come out quietly, or we will be forced to take action. We have you surrounded. Any actions other than surrendering would be rash and stupid." Said the captain of the squad.

"We don't have a choice. The Gundam's are hidden elsewhere and they must want us out of the picture. They wouldn't want us to spoil the plans..." Trowa said in his usual monotone voice, looking out the window.

"Maybe, they'll take us to where their headquarters are." Wufei said.

"Yeah." Quatre said. He grabbed Relena gently by the arm and pulled her to her feet and walked over to where Lady Une was standing by the door and opened it.

All of them walked out the door and looked at the new mobile dolls and mobile suits standing around them. Soldiers came out from their attack position and placed cuffs on the captured Gundam pilots, Relena, Sally, and Lady Une. Currently, the seemingly simple minded soldiers weren't so simple minded in their plot of trying to act like they were fugitives by saying arrest so people wouldn't get suspicious, after all. They want the public people to be simple-minded about everything, right? Any way, this devious plot in set, they shoved the captured "fugitives" literally into a big armored car.

"Let's hope that nothing really bad goes on." Quatre said depressed.

"I still can't believe that they caught Heero..." Sally muttered. She had gotten to know the Gundam pilot over the war years. He usually preferred to work alone, but kept to himself. She knew he had a hard childhood, that is if you would call it a childhood, even though he didn't know she knew that. There was no trace at all around the colonies and it took a lot of time to even unearth the smallest bit of data on the mysterious Gundam pilot.

"Well, we did know he was kinda exhausted, but I never knew he was THAT exhausted." Duo said, without his cheery tone, gazing down at the floor of the car as they went screeching down another block.

"It's all my fault." Relena said, tears brimming her eyes. "If I only knew a little sooner...I-this wouldn't have..." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, which wasn't working very well.

Lady Une leaned against her to add some comfort. She would pull her into a hug, but the restraints on her hands made that impossible.

Sally looked at Relena. "Aw, don't worry about him... He'll be fine. He always is, even through all he's been through. I mean, after what they..." She stopped at looked at the questioning looks of the others. She blushed.

The cat was out of the bag.

TBC

Author's note: This is the revised story of ADWE so some things may be changed. I decided to give the story a much needed makeover after I looked at it and gasped and how awful it was written. I couldn't change the whole storyline since I liked some parts and decided to vamp it up a bit before I get the sequel for the trilogy (yes, this has turned into a trilogy ) out.

Love y'all and hope you like the new chapters! Some of them may take a while to get out!

in Liebe, Red Tail


	4. Chapter Two

"_It's all my fault." Relena said, tears brimming her baby blue eyes. "If I only knew a little sooner...I-this wouldn't have..." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, which wasn't working very well._

_Lady Une leaned against her to add some comfort. She would pull her into a hug, but the restraints on her hands made that impossible._

"Don't think that. Heero wouldn't want you blaming yourself like this. She only wants you to think it's your fault. Don't give in to her will, we mustn't. We have to pull through and save Heero." Une said encouragingly. The other's nodded.

_Relena still had a shadowed look about her, the happiness now gone from her features. _

_Everything had been shattered in under a hour. The call, the arrest, his capture, everything was all wrong. "Still..." She said aloud. 'I can't not help but worry about him...' She thought, finishing off her sentence in her mind, Sally watched her, Relena noticed this and looked at her._

_Sally looked at Relena who was looking at her, noticing her stare. "Aw, don't worry about him... He'll be fine. He always is, even through all he's been through. I mean, after what they..." She stopped at looked at the questioning looks of the others. She blushed._

Chapter 2: Failed Mission 

"Crap!" She hissed, mentally kicking herself for that bad move.

"They who?" Wufei said, not leaving Sally's twisted features on her face. It was obvious that you could tell she was mentally berating herself for that bad move.

'Double crap!' She had a knack for falling against her will to 05's pilot. She liked him, almost more than a friend.

Almost.

He had a good personality. When not around others, but he was so damn proud it was annoying at times.

'Heero'll kill me if I tell them. He doesn't even know that I know.' She thought rapidly trying to find out an excuse other than the truth to say.

"They who?" Wufei said again, his gaze making her move even more uncomfortably in her spot.

"Um..." Sally muttered. She lowered her eyes, then raised them and her chin. 'My best goal is to keep quiet and then play dumb and not know what they're talking about.' Sally said and smiled at this thought. It was brilliant and bulletproof.

"TELL US NOW, WOMAN!" Wufei yelled as they made a sharp left, causing him to ram into Trowa who didn't even flinch at the hard impact.

"Hmph." Sally muttered then lowered her face to gaze into his eyes squarely. "You are so discriminative." She said coldly. She hated it when her partner lost his temper and called her that. He never once said-

"Sorry." Or her name.

'Huh! Did he just- just say sorry?' She thought in disbelief.

"Sorry." Wufei muttered again, only more loudly this time. 'Maybe if I act nice I can get her to say what she was going to say.'

He wasn't about to admit that he looked at her differently than other women, that he actually like her, 'but what about Nataku!' He would argue with himself. Then, sometimes he would hear her voice, telling him that it was all right, that he should remember her, but to live his life, not live in her memory.

"Wow." Sally thought in disbelief. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" She asked, quite dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Wufei muttered.

"Well," Sally smiled heartily. "Now we are getting somewhere!" She said happily.

Relena looked at her. "What we you going to say?" Relena demanded. "Tell me now!" She screamed. She blushed at her sudden outburst. She muttered a nearly audible sorry.

"Well, Heero'll kill me if I do tell you..." Sally turned to look out the barred back window.

"Heero's not here to do that right now, but if you don't tell us, we'll enlighten him from that. Tell us, or we'll attack you" Duo said. Normally, this would be a joke, but judging by the seriousness in his voice, it wasn't something to take idly. The others nodded in agreement to what Duo said.

"TELL NOW!" Relena exclaimed so loudly that her face almost turned a red color, making her gasp for air after she screamed this.

"It might help us." Quatre said calmly. Too calmly. His voice sounded calm, but his mind was racing with thoughts. She was hiding something important, especially if Heero would kill her if she told them. That meant something, actually, not just something, but a lot.

"Well, I was wondering about his past, so I decided to do searching. It took forever and a great deal of hacking, but I didn't get anything except a mission that really went bad." Sally said, finally giving up. It was hopeless to resist them. It might even cause Relena to have a mental break down if she didn't tell them, and quickly.

"When was this?" Trowa said. "He can't have had the Gundam, so he couldn't have had missions before us." He stated.

"That's where you are wrong, Dr. J gave him missions long before the Gundam's had ever been constructed. He was trained to be a first class assassin ever since a very young age. I don't even know how long, but the record I got was when he was about thirteen I think, or fourteen, so that was three to two years ago."

"Wow," Relena breathed. She was learning something about his past; this struck as amazement to her. The young soldier she had first saved when she found him on the beach, she had known nothing about... and still rarely knew any thing about him. He had hid his past very well, from all of them.

"Any way," Sally continued, "The mission was to destroy a military base nearby and this was on one of the L1 colonies. He set off the detonation and it caused a chain reaction. It destroyed the whole city." She said sadly. "The doctors and people who trained him thought of it as a complete mission and they were happy of the outcome, as in the chain-reaction. The civilian's were going with the Alliance and OZ organization's ruling and convincing other's it wasn't bad to be oppressed, even though it was." Everyone was shocked.

"This was a lot on Heero. One of the spies over looking him said that he saw a young girl give him a flower or something. She must have lived in the city that was destroyed.

The doctors were furious with this, saying that human kindness was a useless emotion and all, so they retrained him. They really worked him hard." She said sadly, remembering reading over the report she hacked into and the description of the things they did to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Relena said, afraid at what she was going to say.

Sally looked like she didn't want to say anything. "They..." She gulped, audibly so the others knew she had a hard time saying this aloud. "They beat him a lot of times, because when you're captured, they may want answers so they torture you. They did it so many times, it didn't hurt him anymore. That took awhile though. Once, in a training session, he collapsed from blood loss and serious injuries when his wounds didn't heal yet and was in a coma for three days. They worked him harder after that. They improved his already beyond-human skills like hacking and weaponry." She said and turned away from the faces of the others. "They took away his emotions, turning him to the 'Perfect Soldier'."

Trowa was thinking this through in his head and Wufei was too, they were both speechless. Relena looked at Sally, almost not wanting to believe her, and Une bowed her head low as she shook with the pain she remembered when she had when she was shot.

'It hurt so much, but he, he must have gone through so much more pain. So much...' she thought, but it actually came out as a whisper, only Quatre heard this. He looked away from her, not wanting anyone to see the pained look in his eyes he felt for the young soldier and Miss Une.

"Don't tell him though." Sally said.

"Oh my god. I can't- they wouldn't be so cruel-how –how could they send a fourteen year old into a coma from that?" Relena said, transfixed by the story, she imagined all of this in her mind. The blood everywhere, she cringed. "They put him into a coma for three days and they worked him harder after that?" she said, outraged, as it slowly made more and more sense into her mind.

"I couldn't believe it either." Sally said shaking her head. "If you listened to Lethe she said something about almost making a deal with the people who trained him..."

"No!" Relena said looking up. "They wouldn't do that to him again! They wouldn't retrain him like that, he's come so far!" She cried. "He's not a killing machine anymore."

'_An empty shell_'.'

Relena looked taken back. 'Where did I think that?' Relena thought confused.

'_Obsolete_.'

Relena gulped. "Heero..." She whispered. She saw his smiling face in her mind, one of the rare times she saw him smiling when they pilots caught him of guard and unknown to him took his picture, giving it to her to put some where secret where she could look at him when she got lonely. They seemed to know how she felt about the young pilot, everyone close to her except Heero himself. There was darkness that mingled with the light and grew until it was every where and then there was blood. Blood everywhere.

'Sweet raspier life, it ends here tonight.'

"I think that they will retrain him once they get him back. They'll train him even harder." Sally said, holding back the urge to cry for the brunet perfect soldier. "They will take away what little emotions he now has."

"He's body is already to its limit, and it said he collapsed from blood loss because his wounds weren't healed yet. They might work him to death." Quatre said, almost to himself. The words repeated in Relena's distraught mind. 'They might work him to death.' Her mind agreed with this. 'They almost did once, and they could do it again...'

Trowa was in the corner. He nodded in agreement. 'I hope that Catherine is alright and that she doesn't come looking for me.' Trowa thought. "We've gotten far enough with Heero that he's willing to accept our help and give us his, he wasn't like that before, and they will try to turn him back. His will is strong, but that doesn't mean that he won't give in." He stated.

"I-I wouldn't think Heero would say anything about this to you, Sally." Duo said, who obviously still had his mind on the mission that Heero had been given.

"He didn't. He doesn't know that I know. So no one acts like anything is out of the ordinary. Everything has to be like it was before I told you. 'Kay?" She said firmly.

They all nodded their heads agreeing on this.

"I never knew..." Une started. "I remember how it hurt so much when I was shot, he must have been through so much more than all of us." She said, wincing at the thought about the bullet tearing through her muscles and skin.

"Yeah, I always have wondered how he was able to endure so much, both physical and mentally." Trowa said.

"Mentally?" Relena questioned.

"Well, yeah." Duo said, taking it over from Trowa whom didn't feel like talking. He wasn't much of a talker like Duo was. "The colonies and missions were tied to the fate of the war. We all had to handle a lot of pressure." He said simply.

"Plus, he was able to not get controlled by the Zero system. If you think about it, the system only started controlling him when he met us and you, Relena, so maybe it has a key to play with emotions," He said. "He's still a better soldier than all of us." He admitted.

"But if they work him anymore than this, he's still human, and human's can only take so much." Quatre added.

"Oh..." Relena said. "I hope-I really hope that he's okay..." She whispered loudly.

"I'm sure that he's fine." Quatre said assuring. Though, he himself didn't even believe his own words.

They all bumped into each other as the truck screeched to a halt outside a building. The back doors opened and the silhouettes of two soldiers came into view. More stood behind them, to make sure no escape plots would be attempted.

"Get out." The soldier ordered coldly to the prisoners. They did as they were told.

The next soldier came and grabbed the girls. "We'll be taking you to a different section. That way, if you escape then you won't want to leave your comrades behind, now would you?" The young man sneered.

"Fine." Relena said, holding her head high. 'I won't loose my dignity!' She thought. 'They cannot take that away from me.'

"If I were you, I wouldn't hold my head so high. Others would be more than willing to slit your throat the moment they lay eyes on you." Relena lowered her head to a normal position and gulped.

"People hear aren't so friendly with politicians and peacemakers. You Gundam pilots should fit in perfectly though. The soldiers all love the stories they hear about you during the war. I myself admired how you fought. It was a great pride when we caught your other Gundam pilot friend." He said glowingly.

"Heero?" Relena almost sounded desperate.

The soldier chuckled. "So Miss Lethe was right. You do seem somewhat attached to him. Too bad, he's already taken." He sneered, breathing on her neck when he said this, the smell of whiskey reeked on his breath.

She eyed him angrily. 'Already taken, by who? This Lethe person!'

"Aw Ferd!" Short for Ferdinan of course, "Come off it and get 'em to their cell!" The other soldier said.

"Whatever, Brad." Ferd said sharply and jerked the girls into the building quickly and led them into a nice looking corridor.

"Sadly, your friends won't get such nice accommodations." He stated. The girls looked at him. "They can get out using the simplest of objects, or so we've heard from stories. No one has ever captured them and lived to tell the tale." He hiccuped and went on walking.

He stopped at a heavy (very thick and bullet proof too) door and unlocked it and opened it. There were four beds in it, each with fluffy comforters and pillows. There was a desk a TV screen on it and then a bulletproof window looking out into a courtyard.

"Wow." Relena breathed.

Ferd looked at her angrily. "Be thankful that Miss Lethe is so kind to let you have THIS room. She comes here often. One of the best of the buildin' here." He hiccuped again, shoved them in and slammed the door.

"Why did they give us this room?" Sally asked to no one.

"Yeah..." Lady Une said as the same question in her mind, waiting to be answered.

"Mainly because I want you all to be comfortable. If the others weren't known for all they did, they would join you, but it's something we aren't willing to risk." A feminine voice said as she stepped out of the shadows. Her crimson eyes pierced through the other girls' hearts. Her blue, almost deep purple hair shone vibrantly in the light reflected from the ceiling.

"You." Relena snarled.

"Yes, me." Lethe sighed mockingly, she tilted her head, knowing Relena and what she would first say. "Really, your too predictable." She shook her head disappointedly.

"Where is Heero." Une said through clenched teeth.

Lethe smiled. "Oh, obviously, you haven't looked around your room yet I see." She smiled evilly. Relena looked at the last bed near the window and saw a lump lying on the covers. His brunette hair was recognizable anywhere.

TBC

Author's note: Doesn't every one just love Lethe? She's one of my favorite original characters that got a name change (it was originally 'Reece' and got switched back for a original round robin I did with Vrunka. Maybe I'll add her in a story if I create another one muahah!

Comments and feedback is always loved! I hope that the revised chapters ar ebetter though not much has changed (I have relaized though when reading back I spelled brunette wrong about five thousand times for which I apologize greatly for!)

in Liebe, Red Tail

PS: check out my sister's story, 'Passions' if you like a good read. The summary's kinda crappy (my sister said I could do one for her instead Woo!) but it's actually a really good story and I love it! It's an X-men fusion only kicks much more ass than the comics!


	5. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Any reference in further or previous chapters to any songs such as Evanescence, etc. is obviously not mine. If I do write a song in one of my chapter's I'll let y'all know

Chapter 3: Lost Memories, Forgotten People 

"You." Relena snarled.

"Yes, me." Lethe sighed mockingly, she tilted her head, knowing Relena and what she would first say. "Really, your too predictable." She shook her head disappointedly. "I was really expecting more from a world leader in today's bureaucratic society." Still shaking her head. "Really, you have a knack for shooting down people's dreams." She said, cocking her head sadly. "My life's goal has been shot down to the fiery pits of hell to which it fall's."

Relena glared at her. "Remind me of your other dreams to shoot them down too."

"Where is Heero." Une said through clenched teeth, asking the question everyone wanted to know.

Lethe smiled. "Oh, obviously, you haven't looked around your room yet I see." She smiled evilly. Relena looked at the last bed near the window and saw a lump lying on the covers. His brunet hair was recognizable anywhere. He had a peaceful look on his face, different from the person he was when awake...

'_Sweet raspier life, it ends here tonight_...' A haunting voice told her...Relena looked at the figure on the bed before rushing over. 'Is that his voice? Does he still want to die?'

"Heero!" Relena sobbed and rushed over his side, pleading for him to wake up. He had a bandage over the cut on his forehead and some other gashed. His green tank top was removed and placed on a bedside table. His chest was tightly wrapped in bandages, with a crimson streak on the abdominal part of his chest. There was a deep laceration underneath it that had been there since the capture. From all the struggling he was giving, it had to keep being recovered and dressed over and over again as it never really had time to heal.

"It won't work. He's been put under heavy sedatives and won't wake up well into tomorrow, or even tonight knowing him." Lady Une and Sally had sat down beside him, except the slight rise and fall of his well-toned chest he would have been mistaken for dead: what with that look on his face. All the emotionless looks washed away, revealing a young boy with a kind heart deep down, the person Relena and Dr. J knew about.

Relena got to her feet and rushed at Lethe. "You monster!" She shrieked before Une or Sally could do anything, running towards her.

Lethe easily dodged and then kneed Relena in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "Futile." She muttered.

"Ugh." Relena gasped as she fell heavily onto the floor.

Lethe's eyes turned cold. "I haven't become a commander for nothing you know. I'm the most skilled leader and soldier in my department. I'm much more than I look, being very strong myself in battle and war. That's why he's not for you. He's a deliver of death and destruction while you are a peace goddess." She spat out the word peace with such loathsome.

She cocked her head and looked at the curled up form of Relena, trying to stand up and face her while clutching her bruised stomach at the same time. "Only now, we've torn of your wings and sent you plummeting down to Hell." She stated coldly, "For the price of what you have down. I suggest you lot don't get too comfortable here. You will be moved before he waked up, or we'll move him. I'll be nice enough for you to see him through one-way glass maybe if you behave." She said coldly again.

"We will kill you if you try anything stupid. I hope you don't I'm sure that you wouldn't want to miss what's coming next." She smirked and snapped her fingers. Heero's body moved a bit. The soldiers restrained the girls as they took Heero away. "Take him to my room. Prepare dinner for him and me. Those sedatives won't last long on him."

"But you..." Relena said, gaping at the words saying he would be awake soon, since dinner was less than thirty minutes away.

Lethe turned and looked at them. "Oh! Yeah, right!" She snapped her fingers and then placed her fist in her palm in a 'I remember now!' motion. "I lied." She stated, smiling wickedly, and turned and left with the soldiers behind her.

Another came up and went into the room, carrying three food trays. "Here." He grunted.

Relena and the others looked at the food. They didn't look like prisoner food. Usually it was slop or in small amounts. This wasn't obviously either.

It consisted of a crab cake each, with bay fries, and coleslaw along with a cola to drink. Relena gaped at the food.

"Um..." Sally said as she watched the soldier briskly closed the door and made sure no one else was listening or around.

"These are leftover's from the meal for Miss Lethe and 01's pilot." He blushed and shoved the food at them. "I traded your food for this." He said shyly. "To let you know, not everyone hates you. Those who don't are kept away from here." He said, then turned to leave.

Sally put a hand on his shoulder and felt his muscle tense. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I had a brother who was given admission to the Sanc Kingdom during the war. He would have died if Miss Peacecraft didn't let him in. This is my thanks." He said, not turning to look at them.

"Please." Relena said. The soldier turned to look into her pleading eyes. "Please I don't care about food. Let me see Heero..." She clasped her hands together, as if in prayer and begged him once again.

"I can't. You'll stay in this room and the other captives will be joined with you. Tomorrow... or maybe sooner than that." He turned away. They knew he was hiding something.

"Thank you." Lady Une said, who had been keeping quiet. The others nodded in agreement and the soldier quickly left.

Over in Lethe's room, the drugged and drowsy Heero slowly opened his prussain blue eyes to take in his new surroundings. He saw crimson eyes first and his reflexes made him edge away.

"W-Where..." He looked around and noticed this room. It was _hers_. That Lethe person.

"I'm glad you're awake." She said cheerfully. "Here." She spread her arms out towards the table and revealed a feast of seafood and such with all the main food groups.

He looked at his bound arms and then shrugged before shooting a cold glare at the persistant girl. "I'm not hungry." He said without emotion.

"You've lasted without food for more than four days. You have to be hungry." She gazed intently into his face. Memorizing every line and angle of it, she had fallen in love with the perfect soldier and he was going to be hers, no matter what.

"I've been trained to withstand that." He said coldly, much like the tone he saves for Milliardo, who also hated him, at times. "Besides it's probably drugged." He glared at her, his icy eyes mesmerized her. Then he turned away, looking at the door.

"Well, its not drugged, see." She took a bite of everything. He looked as she ate it, hoping it was drugged so she would collapse. He looked away, noting that it wasn't drugged after all.

'Dammit, how am I suppose to get out of here...' he thought.

Lethe looked at him. "You had better eat." She said, loading a plate full of food for him to eat and give his empty stomach.

"And why would that be?" He said, no curiosity in his voice. He obviously didn't care.

"Because..." She leaned into him and then snuggled against his arm.

He turned to look at her in surprise and opened his mouth to tell her to get off, but only to have a large lump of the crab cake stuffed in his mouth. He nearly gagged, not expecting the sudden action, though the food was good for being a captive.

"Wha-wha-at in God's name are you doing?" He nearly choked out after eating the food jammed into his mouth.

"I'm giving you food." She smiled a sweet smile and then tossed him a fork. He stared at her, wearing his emotionless mask. "Food is good for you, and food is energy." She said. "You certainly need that." She said smiling.

"I told you." He turned away again, edging away from her this time. "I'm not hungry."

"Fine." She said defeated. "Suit yourself." She sat down and got a plate full of food and then brought it over to the bed where he was sitting on, looking into the courtyard. It was across the courtyard that Relena and the others were housed, though he wouldn't be able to see past the one way glass.

'How to get out...' Heero thought as she, once again, leaned against him. 'This girl is really getting annoying...' He thought annoyed at the very thought of her.

He muttered a barely audible "Hmph." And slouched against a pillow, not even bothering to wince at the pain in from his laceration and cuts all over his body. They didn't hurt like they would for other's.

"I'll be back." Lethe said, smiling sweetly and then flipped her bluish-purple hair and then left the room as the soldiers moved in to drug and use sedatives on him.

They rushed into the room, and she watched his futile effort to defend himself. He got down more than ten soldiers, despite being bound on the hands. More and more soldiers poured in and two held him down as he struggled.

They threw him hard onto the mattress, holding him down while looking down at the cloth as he struggled to get free and gasp for air at the same time, which he succeed in the part to get air and at the same time...

Behind him, a soldier poured a dark bottle over a cloth and folded it numerous times, then put it over his mouth. His struggles slowly stopped and then his muscles relaxed and then his head dropped at he fell into a dreamless sleep. The chloroform was working just as well as it had the first time if they increased the dosage for him since he had been trained probably to withstand it's affects of a normal dosage and beyond.

They carried him off.

"The stage is getting ready. Now all is left is the next act. Part two is next, welcome the audience, the Gundam pilots, Miss Relena, Lady Une, and Sally Po. Shall we have an applause for them?" She chuckled to herself. Walking down the hallway, she stopped at a heavy wood door. She stepped into the shadows and then snapped her fingers.

Guards came down with the other four Gundam pilots came down with the people dragging them. They struggled with much effort, but the guards held them hard.

"Let us go!" Duo screamed into the guard's ear so loud that he flinched and then glared angrily at Duo and pulled him even harder towards the door.

Quatre was the only one that stopped struggling when he knew someone was watching them and kicked Duo hard in the shins. "OW!" Duo yelled. "Have you turned to the dark side, Quatre?" He exclaimed, hopping up and down while being dragged towards the door.

One of the nearby guards unlocked the door and then opened it. The Gundam boys stopped struggling when they saw familiar faces look up at them. They were thrown into the almost dark room.

"D-Duo?" Sally asked. "Trowa, Quatre, Wufei!" She asked readily, then noticed the very long brunet braid on the young teen.

"In the flesh. So- what's up with you? Hope you had a better meal than us." He grumbled and plopped down on the spare bed. The other three did as he, they were tired. It had been a long night for them and it was already the next day, but it was only about one in the morning.

"We actually have a lot left over. We got a lot to eat. You want some?" Lady Une offered.

They looked at the meal they got, the crab cakes, everything. They gaped. They just got a small proportion of what looked like mush. Duo reached and grabbed a tray to start eating. Everyone chuckled as they watched him cram his big mouth with food.

"Duo," Relena said. Everyone turned to her. It was the first time she spoke. "We-We saw Heero." She said.

Duo nearly choked on his food. "Wha-What!" He half-asked and half-yelled.

Trowa looked at her, hiding whatever he was feeling behind a dam. "When, and better yet why."

Relena was about to tell them the whole story from the beginning. "Well, you see, there was this girl- her- ahem- it was that Lethe person."

"Yes?" came a twisted feminine voice from the shadows. "You called?" She said with an evil laugh.

"You!" Wufei said, jumping to his feet. Her crimson eyes bore into him and he sat back down. He glared back at her.

"Yes, me." She sighed. "This sounds so familiar..." She thought for a moment and then clapped her hands together. The lights came on and then she spoke again. "I remember! This is how the conversation started with Miss Relena." She lifted her slightly tan face a little and let out a chilling laugh.

"What do you want?" Lady Une said simply.

"Oh, I have come to see if you want tickets to the show. Would you, you can have a front row seat. It's a double feature today." She said sweetly towards them, giving them a mocking smile.

"You're insane woman! You talk in riddles." Wufei said sharply. He turned away from her, facing the door.

"Yes. I am insane. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be able to fight the way I do, would I?" She said as she cocked her head to the side, waiting for his response.

Wufei, not expecting this, said nothing at the comment. "What?" Lethe questioned further. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked.

"Any ways..." She said and turned her eyes from Wufei alone to them all. "Would you love to see the announcement?" She clicked on the TV where a broadcast was showing.

"Today, we hereby declare WAR against the earth. They have oppressed us, stolen our goods, and some of our people including the missing Quatre Raberba Winner, one of the most important person in our colonies whom was to discuss peace today. By doing this, it is obvious that the Earth wants war with us, and will stand and fight. We will not let you get away with this." Back to Colony news "

She switched the channel:

"Today, we have received the broadcast of the colonies revolt. We would have beaten them to this, except only to confirm the rumors. We also declare war. Miss Relena Darlain was abducted over in the colonies and thus, we WILL get her back. We will not stand idle and the mobile suit and recruit facilities are open for those who wish to fight against these lying rebels. By God's will, we will bury you for your revolt against mother earth. You have made a grave mistake. Back to National News from Europe… "

"WHAT?" Relena and Quatre said at the same time.

"They are each blaming each other for one persons doing. Lovely isn't it. But this isn't even the double feature." Lethe snickered.

"What have you done?" Lady Une breathed. "The Commander will have died for naught! How could you!" Lady Une cried as tears filled her eyes.

"You, Quatre, and Miss Relena are obsolete and the new cause. War is wonderful, is it not?" She stated her crimson eyes full of joy. Sweet, sick and twisted joy.

"You have started another war! You did all this! The peace is gone, shattered like a mirror!" Duo shouted.

"No." Lethe said calmly.

They looked at her, shocked.

"I didn't cause the war. What did was the trust that was so easily broken. We didn't even report your absence, no one knows who took you, it could be earth people who took Relena, or even other colonists that took Quatre." She said, they looked at her in horror, knowing she was speaking the truth. "They blamed the people they always never believed. There never could be peace with this. With no trust, everything falls apart." She turned and stopped by the door handle.

"I'll be back in less than thirty minutes to let you reminisce this. Then the real show will begin." With that she left.

"She's insane. She can't be human. How can someone do this?" Quatre said in disbelief.

"All that we worked for is all going down the drain. All the lives that have been taken for a war. It was over and now, now its back again. All my nightmares, the faces, the pain, the blood." Sally Po said, looking at her bound hands and then placed her head into them and wept invisible tears.

Wufei remembered the last fight he had with the enemy he so long sought out.

"_Don't give me that! How many people have died because of you!" Wufei shouted angrily at the enemy in front of him. The cause of his wife's death, his dear Nataku._

"_You really want to know?" Treize told him calmly while blocking all of Wufei's blows. _

"_99, 822 people died through yesterday."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_I remember every single victim in the battle. Their deaths will not be in vain. Human history will be built upon them."_

"_Who do you think you are, God!" Wufei yelled back through gritted teeth._

"_And now...my death." He moved his mobile suit towards Wufei quickly, but Wufei drew his weapon. He slashed Treize, splitting the suit into two._

"_This won't be pointless either. Well done Wufei."_

"_You did this on purpose?"_

"_I'm proud of the battles I had with you boys, goodbye my friend."_

"_I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" He shouted, tears threatening to spill._

Then to the fight with Marie-maia, when he was even willing to fight the perfect soldier, Heero.

"_How many times do I have to see that little girl and her dog die?" He questioned calmly as sparks went off on his control panel for Wing Zero, "Tell me Wufei." He pressed the controls and dropped his Gundam into the atmosphere, bits and pieces falling apart because the shield wasn't up. _

"_Zero won't tell me." Wufei gasped, "Tell me, Wufei." The Gundam hit the water hard and sunk to the bottom of the ocean without any signs of life._

"Oh my god." Wufei said loudly, making every one turn and look at him. "That's what he meant. He..." He looked startled, he never understood who the little girl and the dog he was talking about was, but it must have made a scar on his life for him to mention her in a fight.

"What is it!" Sally asked, walking over to her comrade. "Are you okay?"

"I remember what he said." Wufei said. Lowering his head. Everyone looked at him confused. "When I was fighting him during Marriemaya's rebellion, I-he told me something."

They all knew he was talking about Heero. "What did he say?" Relena asked, sympathy in her voice, she walked over and sat on the bed that Wufei was on.

"He said." He paused. "'How many times do I have to see that little girl and her dog die'. I-I now understand what he meant about the little girl and her dog now..." He said slowly, letting the words sink into everyone just like they did for him. "He must have been scarred by that experience."

"Oh my god..." Relena said, remembering the small bit of information that Sally had been able to discover, whispering what he said over and over again. Tears filled in her eyes. "He's been through so much. How does he go on?" Relena asked. "He keeps everything locked up and nobody knows anything about him other than Doctor J and he still doesn't know anything really about him other than his training and such."

The heavy door slowly opened. Lethe's hair was visible as she turned around away from the door and then turned back to walk into the room. Her eyes showed happiness, not for the newly declared war, but for something else.

Something that they didn't know.

"What now, woman?" Wufei said, exasperated, he was getting tired of all these riddles and games.

Lethe walked into the room and dragged a person with her, who followed willingly. She clapped her hands, eager to show them her surprise the second part of the show.

Appearing before them was

"Heero!" Relena said and rushed to meet him He was awake and wearing his normal clothes, only blue jeans instead of his black shorts. She stopped rushing towards him, and shook with fear at the sight before her. Heero's blue prussain eyes stared at her, but they had the same icy cold look that they had when she first met him. He was pointing a gun at her.

Lethe snaked an arm around Heero's neck and lowered his head and kissed him on his cheek. The others looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Heero! What in God's name are you doing!" Duo yelled, trying to talk to him but then, the gun was pointed at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Sally asked, noticing how his eyes were also changed.

"Well," Lethe said, breaking the silence. "You can leave now," She kissed him on the lips as he turned to leave and he acted as if nothing happened. She smiled at them when the door closed. "Act II is finished." She said happily.

"What did you do to him, wench?" Wufei yelled at her, loosing his composure at what they witnessed.

"Why are you doing this?" Trowa ground out as he glared at Lethe. "What have you done to him?" In turht, he had never been one for words yet what this woman had done was unjust and cruel. People's lives were already torn as they were from the war!

"Tell us now!" Sally shouted, rising from her spot.

Relena walked towards her, with malice in her blue eyes. "Tell me now, right now or by God's name I will hurt you beyond belief." Tears were brimming her eyes.

Lethe looked at her and snorted at her. "Like you could. Like any of you could." Her eyes glimmered with victory as she lifted her head and laughed again coldly, arm still snaked around Heero's waist as she pulled him towards her body.

Relena continued as if nothing happened and tried to ignore how close Lethe was to Heero. "What did you do to him, what did you do to Heero?" She sobbed.

"You want to know?" She asked.

They looked at her.

"I'm not saying what I did to him," they all shot cold glares to her and she could see fire come off Wufei from aggrivation. Figures, the Chinese pilot always did have a strong temper. She contniued on as if nothing happened despite the looks that promised death to her by the worlds most dangerous terrorists and their little group, "but we gave him a little memory test. He doesn't remember you or you," She moved her finger, pointing them at the others, Or you. He doesn't remember any of you. He knows about the Gundam's and everything but the end of the war and you lot. He has me now, we used drugs and stuff on him. 'Course he'll have to take it again for as long as we need him to stay like this.

He's mine now." That was the understatement of the year, Relena clenched her fists as her nails dug into the fleshy part of her palm so deep enough to draw blood. Her body was practically seethy with anger, radiating from her tense form.

Heero would **never** be hers, this witch Lethe would never have him. Never.

"I have him and he has what he wants," Lethe triumphantly lifted her chin to look at the others down the bridge of her nose as if they were lowly peasants. A cold smirk crossed her stony features and her eyes twinkled with dark mirth.

That was enough, Relena couldn't take the pressure anymore and with those single words, she snapped. "No he doesn't! How do you know what he wants!" Relena shrieked at the thought of Heero in a prison of flesh, being controlled, not knowing so many things.

"Oh, not Heero, some one else. My boss." She stated while looking at them surprised at the clueless looks on their faces for her boss and who he was, "I NEVER told you about him? I tell everyone of my captive, then they all have to die though." She chuckled at this.

"Well, now that you pose no threat and you won't want to leave your beloved Heero, or now my beloved Heero here, would you like to join us? You'll be given your freedom's now and you can roam where you wish, but you will have a soldier accompany you at all times, except when, well," She blushed innocently. "You know." She turned and opened the door, Heero was outside, waiting to escort her down to the private dining quarters. "Ask one of the soldiers to escort you." She turned again, Heero stopped and waited for her.

"Oh, yes, breakfast is down in the Hall. There is an assortment of clothes in the closet. I believe you all should find something." She turned and left, snuggling close to Heero, her cheerful giggles wringing down the hall, she truly was happy loving him.

"She's evil..." Relena gasped and fell to the floor and let some tears roll down her eyes. "…She's pure evil."

TBC


	6. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Evanescence isn't mine, 'Going Under' is in this for a little bit.

Chapter 4: The Cure (Secret's from her Past)

Relena frowned as she let her hands wander around looking for a suitable outfit in the closet of clothing offered to the girls as a hospitality gift from Lethe for them to get out of her dirty clothes and the same for Sally and Lady Une. The boys decided against changing, perfectly fine with what they were wearing.

They went into the bathroom to change together with the boys guarding the door. When Relena came out, she was wearing a blue dress similar to the one she wore on her birthday party when Heero tried to kill her with his Wing Gundam, but ended up saving her. She tried her hair back in its usual style during the war.

Sally was wearing a green dress that went down to her knees. A sheer fabric was placed over it to give it a more exotic look, like a wood fairy.

Lady Une had picked out a wonderfully rich red dress that was tight, but stopped at the thighs and then came out flowingly (like those dresses when you spin, they come twirling out around you) with a small bow in the back.

"Wow. Took you long enough. That has to be a world record." Wufei snorted and began to walk towards the door and noticed it was unlocked.

"Ready?" Quatre asked. He reached out his hand, incase any of the lady's wanted an escort.

None of the other lady's took his hand, but then Relena did. "Thanks." She let out a weak smile.

"Don't worry, Relena." Duo said, and put a hand on her shoulder. "We're already working on it. Leave it to us." He smiled cheerfully which made Relena break into a big smile.

They walked out of the room, soldiers accompanying them down to the dining hall where Lethe and Heero were waiting.

They opened the door and saw Heero in what he was wearing when they recently saw him back in the room. Lethe was wearing a white gown. "Ah, welcome!" Lethe said cheerfully. Her chair was very close to Heero's, but he didn't seem to notice, Relena did though. "Take a seat." She said, but it sounded more like a command.

Some soldiers came in with plates of food and placed them on the table. They looked at the food. "I assure you that none of this is sedated or poisoned in any manor. You lot are much too valuable to kill yet."

They ate some of the food. After about thirty minutes of silence, Heero stood up and left the room, without a second glance at any of the people in the room, even Lethe.

"So this is how he was during the war?" Quatre whispered over to Trowa.

He gave a slight nod. "I think. Relena was the first to meet him when he came down to earth besides Zech's."

"Oh." Quatre said and looked down at his plate.

"Well. You lot are more boring than I thought you would be." Lethe chuckled and then continued to eat her French toast and bacon.

Sally banged her hand on the table. "We are NOT here for your entertainment." She said sharply.

"'That so?" Lethe said, taking a bite of French toast. She swallowed it and then looked at them. "I would think not, too, but I have my orders. Besides, I only get Heero for another day or two." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Relena asked.

"Oh, you see. Remember that transition I made the first time I met with you all?" Lethe replied. They all nodded. How could they forget her and her annoying ways? "Well, I told you about the organization that trained our perfect soldier here. They want him back, and they have supplied us with a lot of stuff. The colonies won't be oppressed anymore." She stated simply and took some eggs and put them on a new plate so as not to get them soggy with syrup.

"The colonies aren't oppressed!" Lady Une shouted to the other side of the table where Lethe sat, eating her breakfast.

Lethe glared at her, usually she was nice to them, either in a mocking tone, or for real, but she had a new fire in her eyes. "They aren't oppressed anymore by arms, now its something else. What would an Earth-born know about this?" She asked sharply.

"I'm not an Earth-born." Lady Une said. The others looked in amazement. Everyone thought that she was born on Earth. "I was a colonist and a spy for the Allies. I believe I met Trowa when he and I were little." She stated.

Trowa looked at her, confused. "What?" He asked.

"Then you're a traitor. So, Trowa, do you know her royal highnesses doll?" Lethe retorted.

"I'm Middie Une." Lady Une said.

Trowa looked at her. "You're the one who gave me that cross and spied for the people I worked with. You got them all killed except me." He stated, with no emotion. Recollecting the memory. His words still etched into his mind. How could he forget them?

"_Wait...No-Name, wait!" Middie cried to the figure of a young boy with brunet hair and green eyes. He didn't turn to look at her when he spoke._

"_You've got the wrong guy. I'm not No-Name." He said, looking up at the sky. "I'm a traveler looking for a place to go home..." So he set off for outer space. _

Lady Une nodded her head. "Yes, I had a family. A sick father and two sibling." She said sadly. "I had to work and they paid me well enough to get food and stuff for them." Lady Une looked at Lethe. "I'm not a traitor."

"Well, you had to be part of Trowa's squad so you had to be with them and you were a spy, so you admit it, you are a traitor, and you abandoned the colonies and went to fight AGAINST them." She snarled back.

"I-I..." Lady Une stuttered as she wrung the napkin in her lap. Sighing heavily, Une refused to hang her head or let defeat show across her face. Although, she did have a point.

Relena, who had been staying quiet stood up, and left. A guard was about to follow her, but then stopped when Lethe told him not to.

"She's no threat any ways." She stated and the guard sat down back on the chair. "She might as well have a mental break down, I mean." She snickered, then turned back to finish eating her eggs and get some sausage and some syrup to dip it in.

Relena turned down the hallway. She wandered around the building. She stopped when she found the medical center and sneaked in. "There has to be something here. She said that they drugged him." She murmured and then looked around. She found a shot that had a clear liquid in it and then next to it were some notes. They included what they did to Heero, and that was the neutralizer. "Yes." She applauded her work, and quickly left the lap, putting the cap on he needle so as she wouldn't jab herself. She put it into a pocket in the dress and went around in search of Heero's room.

Music sounds came from a room and Relena opened it to find a sleeping Heero, with his arms behind his head, and the CD player was playing loudly, it was Evanescence playing 'Tourniquet'.

It blasted loudly in the room, the bass thumping as it pulsed with Relena's heart beat. The tempo was incredible, making her close her eyes for a moment at the hauntingly sweet band.

She opened her eyes and smiled when her eyes drifted to Heero lying peacefully on the bed. 'Wow! He looks so peaceful whenever he's asleep. Wait! What am I thinking! I've got to get him this antidote. I destroyed the lab crap and all that junk that did this to him, so they can't do it again. Please let this work!' She pleaded silently in her head as she crept alongside the bed, luckily, the music blasted it so loud that her movements couldn't be heard. Now it played 'Going Under'.

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you. _

_50, 000 tears I've cried, _

_Screaming and deceiving, and bleeding, and you still won't hear me! _

_I'm going under... _

_Don't want to end this time I'll save myself. _

_Maybe you'll wake up for once. _

_Now tormented daily the defeated by you. _

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom! _

_I—I dying again! _

_I'm going under, (going under) drowning with you! (Drowning with you)_

_I'm falling forever! (Forever)."_

She decided that she liked this song and shook her head, golden tresses spilling like honey around her as she tried to clear her head and concentrate. She took a deep breath, holding it as her tongue made it's way out of her mouth into a concentated poiting at the corner of her lips. She delicately turned his head and then put it in his neck.

His eyes shot open, and the cold look slowly faded as she injected the contents into his body. He closed his eyes and then his body went limp. His chest rose and fell slightly and then she quickly went back to the girls and Gundam pilots room.

Carrying Heero, she opened the door quickly, avoiding the other guards, with the limp Heero beside her. She had his arm around her neck so he would get some balance to stay up. She rushed into the room. The others were already there.

"Wha-Relena!" Duo shouted as he saw the limp form of 01's pilot. "What did you do?"

"I got him the antidote. "She stated simply. "We have to get out of here."

"Yeah, we do! The company that trained Heero is coming today in about two hours!" Relena placed Heero on a bed and he groaned and a streak of crimson was growing larger over the bandages on his torso.

"Oh no! I must have dragged him in the wrong angle!" She cried as she saw the now once again reopened wounds. His breath was getting labored and a fever had broken out. He groaned again.

"He's not strong enough to fight off the drug they used on him. We have to get him back to..." Sally Po stopped and everyone listened intently, they heard footsteps click and clack down the corridor.

"Hide him!" Lady Une hissed. Trowa picked up Heero and then put him on the floor so that the beds and their mattresses hid him.

The door opened and everyone held his or her breath.

TBC


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter 5: Escape and Pain

The door opened and in came Dr. J, Heero's trainer walked into the room. "Well hello there." He smiled cheerfully at them and Duo fell off the bed in shock. It was true that everyone was expecting Lethe, not the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Relena cried. "They got you too?" She exclaimed.

"Yes and no." He said. "They got me here, and I can roam around with freedom. Like you all, I take it?"

The others nodded their heads. "Well..." The doctor said. "I take it that you all are trying to escape?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah..." Duo said quietly.

"You have to come with us!" Sally yelled and Lady Une grabbed him and then pulled him into the hall as everyone else followed her. Sally had Heero piggyback style on her back. He slowly opened his eyes Sally stopped running. His eyes were unfocused and then he shut them as he winced when she shifted his weight.

He muttered a barely audible groan as his wound was now pouring blood more. It was very deep and the stitches that had been used to sew them together were pulled off, ripping some of his skin along with it, causing more pain. They had removed his tank top and now his blood was pouring on Sally's green dress giving it an almost brown color on her back.

"Hurry! I don't think Heero's body can take this!" She yelled as they rushed down the hall, some soldiers opening fire on them, one hit Heero in the arm and another in his back. His face showed no expression. He drifted in and out of unconsciousness.

His breath was even more labored and then he went limp again in her arms, his breath becoming even shallower. He muttered "ugh!" as a bullet grazed his arm, hanging limply over Sally's shoulder.

He opened his eyes but everything was blurry and shadowed. He tried taking steady breaths to make everything come into focus, but everything protested against him. He collapsed again after trying to raise his head. He muttered something that only Sally could hear, which sounded a lot like: 'What does it matter?' But his voice was so low and soft over the gunfire, she could quite make sure that was what he said.

"Hang on Heero!" She shouted hoping what she heard wasn't what he said. "You can't give up yet!" Relena looked at Sally as she shouted this to him, and worry crossed her eyes, but she continued running.

"Here!" Wufei shouted as they jumped into a nook in the wall, using it as a shield. He took the gun Heero still had pocketed (the one that he used to point at Relena and Duo) and started shooting at the soldiers and then they made a break for the nearby door that would release them from the building.

They rammed the door open and all of them jumped into the van that they had ridden in just two days or so before. They opened the doors and floored the foot petal. Luckily, the soldiers WERE stupid enough to leave the keys on the dashboard.

Meanwhile, back in the hall, Lethe walked around. The sounds of the CD player were still bouncing off the walls. Now, 'Haunted' was playing in a hauntingly sweet tone synthasized to make it sound even creepier.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to enjoy the music, twisting around her body as she swayed lightly to the music.

Lethe switched the song. "'Hello', is number nine...hm..." She switched the dials to number nine. When the part that she liked came, she twisted and turned while looking around for Heero. "He said that he was going to be taking a nap." She looked around and furrowed her brow. "Where is he?" She said angrily, "Is he testing my patience?" She tapped her foot angrily on the floor and her thoughts were voiced aloud.

She turned and left the room angrily as she heard the screeching of tires and the stray sound of bullets. She ran down the hallway and then the captain of the squad came rushing up to her.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled after the soldiers saw their leader and then stopped firing. It was pointless.

"They got away, Miss." He Captain said angrily. "They got away all of them including the doctor and 01's pilot too."

"What!" She yelled and then, masking her emotions she turned to go to the medical center where all the research was. She saw the equipment all in disarray and everything was destroyed.

"Damn!" She yelled in frustration. "They did turn out to be more pests than I thought they would."

She quickly turned and left, then stood in front of a looming picture of Quinze, who had organized the White Fang in vengeance for Heero Yuy.

She touched the frame lightly, then pushed a concealed button and then it swung open to reveal a secret passageway. "He isn't going to like this at all..."

The dark bulk of the van shone on the highway as headlights reflected on its metal sheen. "Hurry! We have to get to the closest unguarded hospital!" Lady Une said who was sitting next to Heero, trying to stop his wounds from loosing anymore blood. He needed all his strength to fight off the drug, but he was already exhausted and was suffering from blood loss.

"I don't know if he can take the pressure, he has the will but his body isn't that strong!" Sally said.

Relena looked at him, his face was peaceful because he was unconscious, but the moment he woke up, he would struggle in their hands. "Please, God. Please, let him live!" She cried.

"Don't worry." Quatre placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "He could have died so many times from the war, but he didn't." He reassured her but he still had a bad feeling about this.

"This is the exit!" Wufei shouted as Duo swerved off towards the exit.

"Gotchya!" Duo said quickly as he sped off, dodging other cars while doing this.

"The hospital is about fifteen minutes away." Trowa said calmly, but he was getting slightly nervous. If the brunet-haired soldier didn't pull through, it would be a great loss on them all and he didn't even want to think of the impact it would have on Relena.

"Fine." Duo said sharply. "We'll make it in ten then!" He said confidently. They were five minutes away now.

Then sirens could be heard from behind them. Multiple police cars were following them, and they had the advantage of knowing the area.

"Damn!" Trowa muttered. "Duo, the police!" He shouted up front at the frustrated braided pilot.

"Dammit, I know! What are we gonna do? We can't stop at the hospital or they'll catch us!" Duo said, asking his companions for advice. "I could use some plans right about now!" He hit the accelerator as far as it would go.

"Pull over, now!" Wufei commanded. "They'll let us go since we have Heero." He stated to the point.

"'Right! What ever you say." Duo said. He hit the brake and the car screeched to a stop, making skid marks on the asphalt.

The police car stopped too and the officer got out quickly. "Your way beyond the speed limit." He said sharply, fingering his gun, then he recognized the faces in the van. "Y-You're the soldiers from the Eve wars!" He exclaimed. The Gundam pilots had gotten great praise for defending peace and also for stopping the long and bloodiest war.

"We have to get to the hospital! We've got someone really injured in the back!" Duo said quickly, not wasting a moment's hesitation.

"Then go!" The officer shouted. "I'll follow you!" He exclaimed. He jumped back into his car and sped off with the car.

"Quick!" Sally shouted as they lifted the limp Heero and rushed him into the hospital wing, and the doctors quickly rushed him into the ICU.

"Hurry! Get him into the critical area! We need to get some blood into him quickly he's lost too much!" the doctor cried as nurses and orderlies were scrambling about, getting all the things they need ready for the critically injured patient.

"Let me help!" Sally cried. She herself was a skilled doctor during the war.

"No. We can't." The doctor said firmly.

"I'm a skilled doctor from the war!" She stated quickly at the gurney that was being pulled into the ICU.

"Please stay here, in the waiting room." He ordered. He turned and left quickly to the room where the other doctors and nurses were in, trying to get Heero's condition stabilized.

A dark haired figure walked in, surrounded by two to three bodyguards. "Well hello." Said the voice slyly.

Relena turned, recognizing the voice, and glared at the figure as it threw off the coat's hood to reveal her dark bluish hair and her burning crimson eyes which were out for blood now. "You." Relena snarled angrily, clenching her fists so tight that they drew blood. She didn't even wince at the pain of her nails boring into her flesh.

"Yes. 'Tis I Relena and you lot." She snickered.

Trowa looked at her and her bodyguards, but noticed that one of the bulkier figures wasn't one itself and it looked familiar, then something clicked in Trowa's mind.

"Sogran..." He hissed at the figure that grinned evilly.

TBC

Author's note: Yeah, it hasn't really changed a lot other than me adding a couple things here and there and changing the format somewhat. I didn't really like how some of the songs came out so I took them out most of the times.


	8. Chapter Six

Last Time:

_A dark haired figure walked in, surrounded by two to three bodyguards. "Well hello." Said the voice slyly._

_Relena turned, recognizing the voice, and glared at the figure as it threw off the coat's hood to reveal her dark bluish hair and her burning crimson eyes which were out for blood now. "You." Relena snarled angrily, clenching her fists so tight that they drew blood. She didn't even wince at the pain of her nails boring into her flesh._

"_Yes. 'Tis I Relena and you lot." She snickered._

Trowa looked at her and her bodyguards, but noticed that one of the bulkier figures wasn't one itself and it looked familiar, then something clicked in Trowa's mind.

"_Sogran..." He hissed at the figure that grinned evilly._

Chapter 6: Hatred and Revenge 

"Sogran..." Trowa hissed. The figure seemed to grin at the sudden attention. The other pilots looked at Trowa, clearly confused at what he just said.

"Huh?" Quatre asked back. "Trowa what did you say?" He asked.

Then Trowa remembered only Heero and him had been there to meet this Sogran in person-and Ralph, only he was clearly not here.

"Hey! Isn't that the guy who ruled a fraction of White Fang that had survived the war?"

Duo asked, remembering the whole ordeal and how the soldiers had been tricked.

"Yeah." Trowa said coldly. "I thought you were dead after the conversation was aired throughout your base." He said.

"That is where you are wrong." Sogran said, removing his hood also, which was soaking wet from the rain that had started to some down after they arrived. It revealed light blonde hair, much like Quatre's. "You see, my dear Lethe is more powerful than Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner's here. She has more money than you can imagine since she's a very good businesswoman. Plus, she's a first-class assassin and guerilla fighter, much like your Heero Yuy." He smirked.

A nurse walked up to them. "Oh, Miss Lethe." She said cheerfully. "Would you like something to drink or eat? You'll catch a cold in that rainy dress and coat."

The Gundam pilots were shocked. "Y-You know her?" Lady Une asked.

Now it was the nurse's turn to be shocked. "What? Everyone on this colony knows her! She's been a big help during the reconstruction of the war."

"Um...if its alright, I'll have a cup of hot chocolate." She smiled sweetly. The nurse left, saying that she would be more than happy to get it for her and left for the lounge.

"How old are you?" Wufei asked.

"If it does or doesn't make any difference, I'm fifteen." She said.

"Why the hell were you wasting your money for the reconstruction after the war, but you wanted the start a new one?" Duo nearly yelled, but kept it quiet enough so none of the others could hear their conversation.

"Your fifteen?" Relena asked. "Then you must have been so young when you were fighting!" She exclaimed. The Gundam pilots were fifteen when their missions had begun, well, involving the Gundam's anyway.

"Yes. I was a war orphan that had an adopted family. They were very rich, but when a mobile suit attacked our colony, I was the only survivor. The same organization that took Heero in for training took me in too. I had about the same treatment as Heero at about the same young age, only he was a year older than me, and then the war ended and I, as the sole heir to my family's fortune collected it and restarted our business."

"So where does the whole plan come in to start the war?" Lethe looked at Wufei blankly. She didn't have a response.

"I think that's enough talk. After all, you ARE the enemy. Come on, let's take our seat, Lethe. You can drink your hot chocolate. I'll go and get you some food to eat. You haven't had your dinner yet." Sogran got up and then laughed at the site of the Eve warriors and then left, laughing that they couldn't do anything to him without guns and Lethe around.

His figure disappeared down the hall.

"I think that she doesn't know that he's a traitor. He just wants to start a new war, which he has and God knows what else." Duo whispered fiercely into Sally Po's ear.

"Or does she?" Sally said sadly. "You heard her speak her views in that room back where we were held captive." She stated, lowering her head, worried for all that was going on. The war, Heero, this Lethe girl, something was strange about her...

Relena leaned down into their huddle. "I think Sogran has messed with her like she or him did to Heero. Maybe this is his revenge." She said.

"If this is his revenge, then, that means that he's going after all the people who ruined his plot from before!" Wufei whispered madly.

"Then that means..." Trowa said, trailing off.

"So you have figure it out, after all you were a lot like your buddy, this Heero. Two perfect soldiers, hollow, perfect fighting machines. Perfect for the new war. Only he's far superior, which is the reason he wants him and not you." Trowa looked up and stared at the figure of Ralph, with dull brown eyes over his chocolate colored bangs with the figure of Chris with her light sandy blonde hair and her deep blue eyes which seemed to have little depth.

"So they got you to?" Trowa said, standing erect.

They nodded. "We won't give up yet though. We still have each other. We fought the drug until it wore off and have been acting like we are under his control. It was so much pain." Chris whispered, shivering from the memory. Ralph wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a small embrace that she gladly welcomed.

"Wow. Did we miss something?" Duo asked at the new couple.

"A lot." Ralph said. "His plan is totally insane. He had to capture Heero. So he used Lethe, who's under the drug since they gave her a really strong dose with poison in it, so she couldn't fight off both."

"But why Heero? Why not one or all the Gundam pilots?" Duo asked.

"Because he's the only one that can control the Zero system, and he's the perfect soldier, that's why." Ralph said.

"But the Zero system was destroyed! We saw- we saw it blow up!" Duo said, remembering the whole ordeal. Heero was willing to die in the suit to hit the base one last time and destroy the shield

"You saw it being "blown up" yes, but the question is did you see it being completely destroyed," She questioned them. "Well, did you?" Chris said.

"H-How?" Quatre stuttered. "Y-You mean that its been rebuilt?" He exclaimed.

They both nodded. "We have seen it. And that was one of the many purposes of Lethe. She had a lot of money, so Sogran could use her to get to the money that she had, but she's still filthy rich, nothing can get her to bankruptcy.

"So, I had a feeling that you would fight off that controlling medication that you were given." Sogran said, coming back with a bag of popcorn and her hot chocolate. He had a gun in her spare hand, with the popcorn underneath his arm.

"Lethe." Lethe stood up. "Come over here, we have to go check on your Heero." He said softly. She walked over to him.

She smiled one of her heart-breaking smiles. "Let's go and see how he is doing!" She said cheerfully. Her hair flashed golden and her eyes turned a bluish color, if only for a second.

Relena noticed this, and then, in the blink of an eye, it was gone. 'What was that?' She though. 'I must be seeing things!'

"Alright." He left walking backwards, with the gun still aimed at the Eve warrior's back in the waiting room.

Ralph, exhaling deeply when he left sighed and hugged Chris tightly. "Well, he knows now."

"What is with Lethe?" Duo asked. "She's all cheery now." He huffed. "She was all evil and twisted back at that base of hers. She's so screwed up in the mind it's not even funny." He said, shaking his head in her direction.

"That's how she really is. Not by the sick and twisted part, but the cheery and happy self you saw just now. She has an odd complexion, but that was because of during the war. She's really kind hearted. She's helped get jobs and education and food and stuff for people who had all that happen because of the War." Ralph said.

Chris nodded, "She gave us jobs as her secretary. We get to follow her around and Ralph is like her bodyguard, so we're all content. She's really sweet and all, but she's like you, Miss Une. She has two personalities, only they are stronger.

An angel and a demon. One, Lethe, the one you saw before you, and Mnemosyn, an angel, when you saw her hair change slightly and her eyes color along with her attitude, that was a small glimpse of her. But Sogran only needs Lethe, so the drug suppressed Mnemosyn and she's been trying to get out.

She warned us of this, but for the past year and a half, she has been Mnemosyn and she's doing fine, though she's still battling her demon." She stated. The others took this in, though it was a lot of comprehend. "I'm going to go and get some coffee." She sniffled. She was coming down with a cold.

"Sogran's planted a memory in her that isn't real. She didn't have the same training as Heero exactly since she was a girl, but she's still a very skilled pilot. She's been trained in fighting, like fists and she can pilot a mobile suit and Gundam's, but they didn't train her so vigorously." Chris added. "I'm sorry if that caused any confusion." She walked off, slowly, letting Ralph know that she wanted him to follow her.

"I'll come too." Ralph took off his warm waterproof coat and then left, draping it over Chris to keep her warm, peeling off her wet and soaked through over-coats.

"Well, we should go and check on Heero." Duo said. He whispered into Relena's ear and she nodded defiantly.

"All right. I can do that. It's in my pocket." She whispered back.

TBC

Author's note: Yeah…


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7: Demon's and Angels

Sogran looked in Lethe's direction. 'She could still here and understand what they are talking about. I have to get her away from them.' He thought heatedly.

"Lethe." Lethe stood up, listening to Sogran's commands like a robot. "Come over here, we have to go check on your Heero." He said softly. She walked over to him. Cocked her head at him then smiled.

She smiled one of her heart-breaking smiles. "Let's go and see how he is doing!" She said cheerfully. Her hair flashed golden and her eyes turned a bluish color, if only for a second.

Relena noticed this, and then, in the blink of an eye, it was gone. 'What was that?' She though. 'I must be seeing things!'

She's really sweet and all, but she's like you, Miss Une. She has two personalities, only they are stronger.

An angel and a demon. One, Lethe, the one you saw before you, and Mnemosyn, an angel, when you saw her hair change slightly and her eyes color along with her attitude, that was a small glimpse of her. But Sogran only needs Lethe, so the drug suppressed Mnemosyn and she's been trying to get out.

She warned us of this, but for the past year and a half, she has been Mnemosyn and she's doing fine, though she's still battling her demon." She stated. The others took this in, though it was a lot of comprehend...

_Let me die. _

_From the beginning. _

"_Life comes cheap especially mine." _

_To a new start. "Roger that. I'm self-destructing Gundam." _

_To a new beginning. _

"_Those Gundam pilots will do anything to complete their missions, even if it means forfeiting their lives."_

The pain, not physical though. That was an emotion. There was no use. The war is over

_No, it's not. Is it not? _

You're still in a battle. You live a battle every day.

That is your purpose, but now in these times of peace, you are obsolete

_Obsolete. _

The word rang a bell to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Was he really obsolete now that the war was over, if so then why didn't they give him his final mission, the mission to take his life if he was such an obsolete purpose to the world? He wouldn't die, not yet. Those weaklings would tell him what to do. Dr. J told him his last mission. He accepted it.

"Heero, this is your last mission. Don't die." He commanded.

Heero looked at the Doctor. "Roger that." He said, the line disconnecting after the Doctor heard his affirmative.

Then he remembered her.

_Her face. _

_The flower. _

_The dog. _

_The gun, and the detonation switch which he pressed. "How many times do I have to see that girl and her little dog die?" _

_Always. _

_At least until you die. You can never escape her face. She's always after you, this is revenge, revenge for killing her. She showed kindness, for that, you killed her. _

_It was an accident. _

_There isn't any such thing as accidents. You are obsolete._

_Obsolete._

"_You pray your dreams will leave you here,_

_But you wake and know the truth,_

_No ones there,._

_Say good night,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Calling me,_

_Holding me in your arms,_

_As you fade to air..."_

"_Sweet raspier life, it ends here tonight." Can it? Can it really stop the pain? Or does death hold even more pain?_

There was darkness. It was comforting. He was raised in darkness, living with nothing, not even fear. Fear of death. It was just something that was there. Was death any different from life? He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay like this forever. In the dark void that surrounded him. He didn't want to live or die, just stay like this, stay here for eternity, in a sanctuary where nothing could hurt him. Not the painful memories, not the wounds on his body, not everything that had happened, just nothing.

Lethe walked into the room and looked at the fragile Heero. He lay there, unmoving. She sighed deeply and then told Sogran to wait outside and get her a cup of tea while he was at it with some crumpets.

"Heero...I've fought this. The poison still flows through my veins. I'm giving up on who I am. After all, I'm living in a fragment of my mind. No matter what Sogran says, and this demon of mine wants to believe, I know it's time. There isn't a war anymore, and there mustn't be another one. My demon may hopefully be at peace, and we can stop fighting." She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. "The red eyes. They were meant to disguise me. They were the blood I spilled for the life I lived." Tears filled her eyes that were slowly turning a deep blue. "I know every face of them. Every agonized face I remember. It's etched into my mind. Now," She turned to Heero.

A different person, without the red color in her eyes and the hair on her head was to her upper back, a deep golden color. Her eyes were now a deep blue. "Mnemosyn. That is my real name. Now at least. I have two. Two people, one a demon, one an angel. They live inside me. Together we are one though."

"Now you know my secret." She bowed her head. "I always will love you." She brushed her fingers over his lips.

The door banged open, Sogran was laying collapsed on the floor, obviously unconscious. Mnemosyn didn't turn. She knew who it was. Duo stood in the doorway, Relena rushed in, and Mnemosyn didn't have enough time to dodge the needle that was jabbed into her arm, releasing the contents that would neutralize the drug.

"Wha-?" Mnemosyn's eyes clouded over as she stared into the confused face of Mnemosyn.

"Where's Lethe then?"

Mnemosyn smiled, closed her eyes and then whispered into Relena's ear. "Thank you for your help. She'll appreciate it...my demon." Her dulled blue eyes turned crimson and her hair, now shortened to above her shoulders, was a deep blue almost purple color that changed almost in the blink of an eye.

The beeping of a machine woke Relena from her trance as she looked at Lethe. "What the hell just happened?" Duo said, looking at Lethe.

"I-I really don't have the vaguest idea." Relena said shell-shocked at what the golden haired person told her.

Doctor's came rushing in. "Get out. Now!" The doctor ordered. Duo held his ground.

"Get out now, or I will have you removed." He turned to look at the other doctors and nurses in the room. "Quickly!" The doctor looked back at Relena and the other two.

"What the hell is going on now?" Duo question with clenched fists in frustration.

TBC

Author's note: Woo! I love Lethe:huggles:

Lethe:Glares: Get off of me, Tail

Tail: O.O Do you wanna die?

Lethe: u.u Fine, I'll be good. I wanna be in the sequel.

Mnemosyn: Ooo! Can I! Pretty pwease with sugar on top?

Tail: Sure:huggles:

Plus, if you want a good read check out my sister's story, Passion's which is an X-men fusion with GW that kicks ass!

I got to make the summary but FFN kinda screwed it up and butchered it:

Summary:

Relena stared at the other captured person in the room. "Uh…mister?" Heero turned around and shot a glare at her. "What?" He snapped. She blinked and then said, "There's a…hole in your shirt."

Love, Red Tail


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8: Giving up

Mnemosyn smiled, closed her eyes and then whispered into Relena's ear. "Thank you for your help. She'll appreciate it...my demon." Her dulled blue eyes turned crimson and her hair, now shortened to above her shoulders, was a deep blue almost purple color that changed almost in the blink of an eye.

The beeping of a machine woke Relena from her trance as she looked at Lethe. "What the hell just happened?" Duo said, looking at Lethe.

"I-I really don't have the vaguest idea." Relena said shell-shocked at what the golden haired person told her.

Doctor's came rushing in. "Get out. Now!" The doctor ordered. Duo held his ground.

"Get out now, or I will have you removed." He turned to look at the other doctors and nurses in the room. "Quickly!" The doctor looked back at Relena and the other two.

"What the hell is going on now?" Duo asked.

"It seems that your friend, he seems to be giving up. He's loosing his temperature quickly, and we have to hook him up to more machines to monitor him. He's under much strain; he'll be lucky if he can last the night. His wounds are deep and bad. If he wakes up, then we'll have to put him into a barbiturate coma, until is body completely heals and he's back physically and mentally." He sighed and then, walked them into the waiting room.

Relena stood there. Not moving. The others looked at Duo, the unconscious Lethe, and then Relena who stood there wide-eyed, looking down the hall to where Heero was.

"What?" Sally and Wufei said at the same time. "What is going on?" Wufei asked before Sally could beat him to it.

"How's Heero?" Quatre asked, looking sympathetic at Relena. "Did the doctors tell you how he's doing?"

Trowa remained silent. "Lady Une, I think you had best get back to the Preventer's headquarters." He didn't look at her at all when he said this.

Une nodded her head. "I understand." She got up and left. The clicking of her heels on the tile stopped as she went out into the rain to get a taxi.

"Why did you do that?" Sally asked angrily. "Heero needs all of us." She said quietly.

"The headquarters was attacked. Une can try and calm the chaos and disappearance of Relena and Quatre. She'll be there too, to prove that what she says will get rid of their precautions." Trowa stated, not averting his eyes from Relena who hadn't moved at all.

Duo stood there also, looking as if he saw everyone massacred.

"What is it?" Wufei exclaimed, hating not knowing what was going on.

Relena fell to her knees, not even flinching as she hit the cold tile. "If?" She said quietly. Tears threatened to overflow, but she held them in check. "If?" She said louder.

"What do you mean by 'if?' Relena?" Sally walked over and knelt by her. She looked into Relena's eyes. They seemed to speak for her.

Duo collapsed on a couch. "I don't believe it..." He said. "No way..."

"What the Hell is going on for Gods' Sake!" Wufei yelled.

Duo looked at him and Trowa. His look was so depressed and Relena's sudden sobs racked her body and the hallway, echoing back and forth. "They said that he's giving up." Was all he said, which almost came out as a whisper.

"What!" Quatre shouted, jumping out of his chair. "Heero is-is dying?" He said in disbelief. All the Gundam pilots had had the 'devils luck' and they had escaped death so many times that it seemed almost natural. Heero had almost always been the one to go through a lot of pain. Once, he self-detonated and ended up sleeping for a month. He'd always gone through a lot of pain but he always ended up pulling through, no matter how impossible it seemed.

Relena cried even harder now after hearing this. Sally glared at Quatre who looked back at her with a puppy-dog look saying 'sorry'.

The doctor that led them away from the room came back, shaking his head. Relena looked at him. "He's not dead! He can't be!" She sobbed. "If he dies, then I go to!" She looked around and saw a gun in its holster on Quatre's waist. She lunged for it, but Wufei knocked her away from him. She sat on the floor, now crying even harder.

Sally took a gulp of fresh air and stood off the floor. The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what to say...I am truly speechless." He said.

"So he's gone. He's really gone?" Sally said quietly. "I don't know what Relena's going to do without him..." She trailed off. "Trowa. Get Milliardo on the phone, we need to get him over here." Trowa got up and left them, looking for a vid phone to contact Milliardo. After a couple of tries, he manages to get him to come over here as fast a s he could since it involved his sister. He knew how much she relied on Heero, if he died, who knows what would happen.

"I'll be over in ten minutes. I'm not far since Noin told me to come to this colony because of a terrorist group. Tell Relena to hold on." He instructed and then the line went blank as he rushed into his car. "I'll make it in five minutes. Relena could do anything if he dies. She might even..." He brushed that thought away of his sister committing suicide.

"What are you talking about?" The doctor asked, confused. Sally looked back, just as confused in his face.

"Huh? What do you...?" Sally stopped as she saw a figure. Her eyes opened wide.

"Milliardo?" She asked, confused. "How did you get here so quickly?"

He looked at her, his long white hair a little drenched like his clothes from the rain outside. "It involved Relena. I had to come..." He looked at Relena who was crying her heart out. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a light embrace. She cried even harder now.

"He's-He's gone..."She wailed.

TBC

Author's note:

Reviews are always loved!

Plus, if you want a good read check out my sister's story, Passion's which is an X-men fusion with GW that kicks ass!

I got to make the summary but FFN kinda screwed it up and butchered it:

Summary:

Relena stared at the other captured person in the room. "Uh…mister?" Heero turned around and shot a glare at her. "What?" He snapped. She blinked and then said, "There's a…hole in your shirt."

Love, Red Tail


	11. Chapter Nine

Note: Evanescence is not owned by me. Obviously and it never will be.

Chapter 9: Fallen 

"Huh? What do you...?" Sally stopped as she saw a figure. Her eyes opened wide. "Milliardo?" She asked, confused. "How did you get here so quickly?"

He looked at her, his long white hair a little drenched like his clothes from the rain outside. "It involved Relena. I had to come..." He looked at Relena who was crying her heart out. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a light embrace. She cried even harder now.

"He's-He's gone..."She wailed.

"W-Where am I...?" He asked himself, and opened his prussain blue eyes and then looked around in the almost dark room. Rain pattered lightly on the sill and then after about ten more minutes, it came down harder, pouring into the street, making the unmistakable sound of when cars passed by the big puddles.

He lifted his hand and only felt a twinge of pain.

"_You don't remember me, but I remember you,_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

_But who can decide what they dream and dream I do,_

_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you,_

_To live to breathe you're taking over me,_

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had,_

_You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you,_

_To live to breathe you're taking over me,_

_I look in the mirror and see your face..."_

The voice so sweet and lovely ended, the golden hair fell into a deep blue purple shape and the angel looked at him, grinning. He stared back, keeping his emotionless face. He stared, unrelenting.

He moved his fingers, and then sat in an upright position, even though he slouched because of the excessive pain. He saw something shining on the table. He stared at it, then reached out his hand and then grabbed it fingering the so familiar parts of the gun. He raised his head and looked around for his normal forest green tank top.

"Damn." He muttered. "Damn all them doctors." He looked around and took in his surroundings.

_The face looked at him. "She lies. Her. 'Sweet raspier life, it ends here tonight.'" The demon cocked its head to its side. Gazing at him intently. The cold eyes softened and then she smiled and vanished into the darkness. _

_The light appeared and the sweet smell of flowers overwhelmed that of the blood in the room of the hospital. His blood. A light brush of air brushed against his cheek and turned into a silky soft hand. The angel was smiling at him, then lent over and kissed him. "Life." _

He shook his head and then got to his feet. His wounds needed tending. Not here though, hospitals would turn him in to his enemies. The alliance, and now who knows who else. The war had gone crazy now. Everything was in turmoil.

"Okay. So…" He looked on the chair and saw a blue jacket, much like a wind breaker and then saw his green tank top with bullet holes in it and blood all over it. He glared at it. "What my luck." He muttered and then took a step forward and noticed the tug of skin on him, leaving him with a most awkward feeling.

He turned and noticed all the wires connected to his body. He quickly pulled them all off and looked into the pocket of the windbreaker and smiled. "I take that back." He said and stood erect, looking at the door and then the window. 'I can't die yet, the doctor still has to se me. Know that I'm still alive at least.' He thought. 'Dr. J told me to meet him in the sub-J section of the L1 colony cluster in the 5th department district.' He repeated over to himself so as not to forget it.

The door opened and then the light stunned him for a moment. 'Crap!' His mind shouted mentally at him for wasting the slightest moment. He rushed forward and startled the man even more.

"What the Hel-!" He was knocked in the stomach, hard, but before he passed out, he pushed the alarm button in his pocket that Heero took out of his pocket and shot angrily. His secret escape was blown.

Relena's shadow reflected to the other wall and she was wide awake. Taking her from the comforting darkness. Everything was like a dream... or a nightmare.

"R-Relena!" Sally said quickly, turning around.

The doctor tapped Sally lightly on the shoulder. "If you will let me finish. Your friend, he's quite amazing. He's pulled through. His condition is stabilized, and that itself is amazing on its own."

"W-Wha-?" Relena stuttered, smiling with tears streaming down her eyes. "He's alive." She ran off into the hall, only to be stopped by the blaring alarm.

"What is going on?" The doctor yelled over the loud alarm.

"The people who we escaped from must have found our location!" Duo shouted and ran off into the hallway after Relena who he was trying to catch up with. "Relena!" He shouted, nearly out of breath. "You have to let us get in front incase you get!"

TBC

Author's note: Wow, yeah… hi everyone! Feedback is always loved!

Plus, if you want a good read check out my sister's story, Passion's which is an X-men fusion with GW that kicks ass!

I got to make the summary but FFN kinda screwed it up and butchered it:

Summary:

Relena stared at the other captured person in the room. "Uh…mister?" Heero turned around and shot a glare at her. "What?" He snapped. She blinked and then said, "There's a…hole in your shirt."

Love, Red Tail (get used to seeing the summary since I think I'll put it at the end of all the author's notes for this story!)


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10: Sweet Remembrance

The doctor tapped Sally lightly on the shoulder. "If you will let me finish. Your friend, he's quite amazing. He's pulled through. His condition is stabilized, and that itself is amazing on its own."

"W-Wha-?" Relena stuttered, smiling with tears streaming down her eyes. "He's alive." She ran off into the hall, only to be stopped by the blaring alarm.

"What is going on?" The doctor yelled over the loud alarm.

"The people who we escaped from must have found our location!" Duo shouted and ran off into the hallway after Relena who he was trying to catch up with. "Relena!" He shouted, nearly out of breath. "You have to let us get in front incase you get-!"

A gun was pointed at Relena. A dark haired person the looked only about sixteen stood before her. She gasped when she saw who it was. "Heero!" She barely breathed. The safety was off the gun and he could fire it at will.

"Don't move a muscle." He commanded firmly, his voice as old as his eyes. Almost, that is.

"Heero!" Duo cried, looking from the gun pointed at Relena to him then back to her. "What are you doing?" The others came running up.

The doctor rushed up. "Young man! What in the world do you think you are doing? You can't be up!" He commanded. Heero glared at him, silencing him with the look he was given.

Heero took two steps back and lowered the gun. Every one sighed with relief and then walked up to Heero who didn't even show any emotion in his face. "Don't come any closer." He ordered icily. They stopped.

"The drug worked on him." Mnemosyn said, who had just awoken from her sleep. Her hair had changed back to its golden color and her blue eyes now stared at them. The demon inside her had been suppressed. For now.

Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean it worked. He's pointing a gun at Relena!" Duo shouted at her.

Mnemosyn looked at all of them. She got off the support of Trowa, who had been holding her up, then walked backwards slowly. Heero looked at them. His watch beeped. "Mission accepted." He pressed a button in his hand and the hospital floor they were on went up in explosives. Everyone ducked and shielded themselves from the flames.

"Heero!" Relena cried as she lunged for him. She HAD to protect him, in exchange for everything that he had done for them. She landed on him, shielding him from the fires. "Heero! Don't die on me!"

"R-Relena..." He said, remembering everything wasn't real. He slowly raised a hand to touch her cheek, she began to shed a tear. "Gomen..." He whispered. He grabbed the disk out of his pocket in his windbreaker and placed it into hers, then collapsed.

Tears filled in her eyes. "You remember me..." She hugged him and then got to her feet and supported the Gundam pilot on her shoulders. Duo was shouting throughout the flames, looking for the others that were standing by the door.

"Hurry!" He shouted and went over to help Relena carry Heero. They rushed down the fire stair. A car was waiting for them, since Milliardo had to get to the hospital by his own transportation.

"Let's get to the airport shuttles. We need to get back to earth and we can all rest in my home." She said, putting the seat belt over Heero's form. His breath was labored, but he would pull through, hopefully.

"He's back." She whispered. "He's back." She said happily, for once believing her own supportive words. The others looked at his now peaceful face and then back to Relena. They smiled at them.

'Maybe there is such things as a happy ending.' Relena thought.

TBC

Author's note: Short, I know sorry about that but at least the story's already done!

I just had to remake and vamp it up because I made a sequel that follows along with it.

Plus, if you want a good read check out my sister's story, Passion's which is an X-men fusion with GW that kicks ass!

I got to make the summary but FFN kinda screwed it up and butchered it:

Summary:

Relena stared at the other captured person in the room. "Uh…mister?" Heero turned around and shot a glare at her. "What?" He snapped. She blinked and then said, "There's a…hole in your shirt."

Love, Red Tail


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11: The Girl and her Dog

"Hurry!" He shouted and went over to help Relena carry Heero. They rushed down the fire stair. A car was waiting for them, since Milliardo had to get to the hospital by his own transportation.

"Lets get to the airport shuttles. We need to get back to earth and we can all rest in my home. She said, putting the seat belt over Heero's form. His breath was labored, but he would pull through, hopefully.

"He's back." She whispered. "He's back." She said happily, for once believing her own supportive words. The others looked at his now peaceful face and then back to Relena.

They smiled at them.

'Maybe there is such things as a happy ending.' Relena thought.

A couple days past and nothing would keep the soldier down when he woke up, not even Relena, who was getting ready to use force or sedatives on him. He was training himself and not relenting on his search for Sogran, who they hadn't bothered to get out of the fire. He discovered he survived, appearing once at a meeting, but then disappearing after causing uproar.

Relena made her first appearance to the public soon after they reached Earth, so as not to cause any more stirring fears between the earth and colonies. Everything was slowly getting into place as it had been before all this madness. Heero was getting better, returning to what was normal for him. None of this surprised them; even after all he had been through.

"I swear. He's the perfect soldier in more than one way." Duo said angrily, while sitting on the porch drinking lemonade with the others while Relena was trying to get Heero to come and join him as he did push-ups over on the grassy hill that lead down to some wood's from the porch. "How many is he on?" Duo asked.

"A hundred." Trowa stated, noting the small layer of sweat on Heero's face as he turned to look at Relena. He wasn't surprised, he was still recovering but one hundred push-ups were a lot for all he had been through.

"Damn!" Duo said. He plunged his hand into his pocket, producing a five-dollar bill.

"Here." He grunted, depressed. "Should have known better that he could do over fifty." He muttered to himself.

Trowa happily took the five-dollar bill and put it into his pocket, grinning, which made Quatre laugh. Wufei and Sally sat next to each other, enjoying on another's company, talking about affairs and such. They all knew that something was growing between them.

Relena came walking up, grabbing two glasses of lemonade, grinned happily at the other two, then walked back to where Heero was now doing curl ups, despite his slight red streak of where the cut had been and the bullet wound in his back. It didn't hurt him anymore though. He stopped what he was doing when Relena walked over. She reminded him of the girl with the flower, handing him a glass of lemonade, the wind blowing her white lace dress. He took it and placed arm behind his head. He looked up at the sky on the grassy hill of the Peacecraft estate.

Relena lay down next to him, both of them sipping their lemonade, except Heero, who sat their randomly drinking it between intervals, thinking about something, which Relena had no idea what about.

Relena looked at him. She couldn't keep it a secret. Maybe if she could relieve him of some of those pained memories. "Who was she?" Relena asked.

Heero looked at her, confusion riddling his face, which he quickly hid and looked away. Relena could tell he still didn't under stand what she was asking. "Who? That Lethe or Mnemosyn person?" He asked, looking up at the sky.

Relena shook her head. "The girl with the flower. The one with the dog." Relena asked.

Heero snapped his head in her direction. She saw a quick glimpse of the pain he had long endured about the little girl, but quickly hid it like the confused expression he hid.

He sat up on his side, almost completely facing her.

Relena liked the look of his chest, he was thin (which lead his opponents to think he was weak, which he wasn't) and yet well muscled, the white bandage wrapped around his lower abdomen to protect the now small cut which was still healing. "How did you—?" He asked, confusion riddled in his voice.

"Sally found out." She stated. "I'll keep annoying you until you tell me. Maybe it'll help relieve some stress." She said softly.

"Stress? What are you talking about?" He said calmly, plopping back down onto the soft green grass.

"Keeping everything hidden from us, we don't really know anything about you're past, you know." She said. "Isn't it stress to keep everything inside at all? I mean, I've been stressed thinking if I should tell you about us finding out about the girl and her dog. Sally said that you would kill her." She said.

"I wouldn't kill any of you for finding something out about my past. You would have found something sooner or later...I mean you all seem so desperate to know about, which I have no clue why." He said, making Relena smiled at this. He seemed more normal around her than others, which made her, feel special.

"Why do you want to know?" He questioned, looking at the slowly moving clouds above.

"Because, I guess human's are just like that." She said. "People have to now sometimes without having a really good reason that can justify their actions.

"Then I guess I'm not human." He said, almost sadly Relena thought.

Relena looked at him with pity in her eyes. "You are human, though you try not to act it, that or your just used to it." She said. "Stop trying to dodge the question, I'll annoy you until you do tell me." She said teasingly.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, which showed that he wasn't trying to dodge the question. "Is that so, huh?" He said and raised his head back to the sky. He closed his eyes and told her his response. "Fine." He said calmly, knowing that she would annoy him until he told her.

He was taken back to that day...

_A lost past. Not lost to the possessor though, the owner of the memory, unless you forget. How could he forget though? It was impossible, the screams of the soldiers didn't haunt him or make him have nightmares, but they were still there. He had to show no emotion. None at all. Pain especially. That one time...when he let everything slip, there was so much and he learned his lesson._

_Code name: Heero Yuy. A trained guerrilla fighter and first class assassin and trained for almost anything involving hacking, and military weaponry. Trained to be the perfect soldier, and dubbed that during the Eve Wars, or the AC 195 wars. _

_Ever since the colonies were built, there had never been peace, though they were close when Heero Yuy, almost twenty years ago tried to spread his ideals of peace, but in the end was shot by an OZ officer that changed the course of history. The colonies were oppressed by the Alliance and were killed if they attacked the Alliance. _

"_Heero?" The doctor asked, to the young future pilot of the wing Gundam who was in his sleeping quarters, taking a rest before his next mission. _

_Heero opened up one of his prussain icy blue eye and then the other noticing that it was the doctor and not some idiot coming to give him more information than he already knew about the place to attack. He already had everything under control. He would use bombs and attach them to a detonation switch and everything would be up in flames in less than five minutes. _

"_Yes?" He responded in his normal monotone voice. _

"_Well, the other scientists are going to observe your mission." Heero nodded and got to his feet. He had removed his green forest tank top and placed it on a chair while he rested a little bit. It had been a hard training session today. He had cuts and wound marks on his body, but he had bandaged them quite well. He grabbed it and then put it over his arms and slid it into place. He picked up his gun and a small detonation switch. He picked up a bag full of small but extremely powerful explosives. He walked out of the room, the doctor still standing in the hallway. _

_He walked out of the secret base and saw it was a sunny day. He had time to get the explosives in and enjoy himself. He hadn't gotten any sleep and rarely did. It was another thing to train against. He had gotten a small break at twelve o'clock midnight, which lasted for about ten minutes, then they gave him places to hack into and then they would give him firewall programs to crack. Then he would have to go through an obstacle course and do track training. Though, these weren't your normal track exercises, these were long runways of cement that lasted about a mile and they set off an explosive to see how fast you can get to the other end before you get caught in an explosion. Then he would have to do some mobile suit training and then some weaponry. This lasted all night and he when he got missions at night, he would have to make up his training when he got back, no matter how exhausted. _

_He noticed that he had reached his destination, taking all the back roads so that he wouldn't look suspicious. There it was, an Alliance military base. It stood atop a green hill, looking over the town below it. _

_The citizens wanted to have the base put there so that they could be protected from the rebels. To the other colonists, they were traitors, accepting the Alliances oppressing ways. _

_He sneaked stealthily into the military building, placing the bombs all over the places that would make the building and mobile suits collapse. Then he left just as quiet and unnoticed as he went in. He ran and then rolled down the hill, laughing. The military didn't mind the civilians who strolled up the hill since it had a pretty view, but they put up a tall barbed wire to keep intruders out from the military area that they were using. _

_He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sunlight that poured over his body. He hadn't been out for awhile in the sun. He actually thought that doctor J gave him this mission so he could get a chance to get out of he base and get some fresh air. Then again, he was just a item used for combat and such. That was what he was trained for. He quickly pushed that thought away, not wanting to ruin this pleasure that was only as shallow as his skin. Deep down he felt nothing that was what he was trained to feel. _

_Little did he know he was being watched by one of the spies for the doctors, who was recording every move that he made for the doctors to look over and see if and what they needed to train him more in. He closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air._

"_Boy. Are you lost?" A young girl's voice rang through his ears. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She had a white dress on with a white summer hat on too, shading her face. She had a small golden retriever on a leash. _

_He looked away from her to the fake sky of the colony. "I've been lost every since the day I was born." He said, no emotion what so ever. _

"_Oh. That's sad. I'm not lost. I'm taking Mary here for a walk." She said cheerfully. Mary, the golden retriever jumped up and down playfully. She bent down to pat the head of the puppy, which licked her hand gently in return. "Here." She said. In her clutched hand was a yellow flower that resembled a poppy. _

_She passed the flower over to Heero, then turned and headed back towards the town where she lived, laughing all the way having races with Mary. _

_Heero stared at the flower, not looking away from her diminishing figure as she ran back to her home, her sanctuary. She had one... a place to go home, he didn't have any place. His home was the battlefield where he felt whole, where he felt completed._

_He heard the beep on his timer as he sat there the whole time, then tucked the flower into the safety of his pocket. He stood up, forgetting how the doctor's were observing him and then leapt over the fence easily and then looked blankly at the building before him then turned around, making sure there were no other people straying from the building. _

_He raised his hand in front of him. He hit it hard enough for it to make the so familiar pip sound as the explosions set off a chain reaction. _

_He lowered his head, a small smiled tugging on his lips. "Mission accomplished." He said and was about to leave when a large explosion nearly made him fall to his knees from the force. They weren't supposed to be that forceful. He turned sharply to see a mobile suit fall into another and hit each other like dominoes. He stood there, wide eyed as he watched the town go p into flames, hearing their screams as they silenced slowly by the roaring of the fires. _

_Snow began to fall, covering the charred buildings, none standing more than a two story, all being in crumbles. He walked across a certain building and found the body of a young dog. Mary and a torn dress..._

_He looked at the flower... "Mission accomplished." He said in his normal monotone voice, then felt the presence of someone watching him and dashed off back to the base._

_The television blared in the base of the area where Heero was. "There were no survivor's and the cause of this is a explosion making a chain reaction hitting the town full force." The woman reporter said sadly. "The number of deaths is not confirmed, but it is approximately over one hundred thousand, due to the immense size of the place destroyed, not including the deaths of the military personal." She continued sadly. "Families and relatives of people mourn today along with the rest of the colonists for this tragedy." She finished off. _

_The device was turned off as Heero slammed his head into the pillow, remembering the flower he placed on the grave. He looked at the gun nearby, but knew his purpose wasn't yet fulfilled, despite him trying to resist it._

_The voices of the doctor's and their heated argument came wafting into the room, with a closed door. He took a steady breath, trying to kill the voices wandering around in his head. They talked about him...about retraining, but Dr. J said it wasn't right. Heero didn't care what they decided, he didn't have anywhere else to go anyway, so what ever they decided he would go with..._

Relena leapt for joy inside her skin. She moved closer to him.

"I was on a mission, a simple one. Destroy an alliance military base." He said. "I did, and that included the mobile suits that were there also, but one set off after another." He calmly. He didn't go into full detail either though, since there wasn't much to go into for. " The city was in complete ruins. There was a girl who met me during the day before. She gave me a flower."

He said, feeling Relena's stare on him. He opened his eyes and glanced at her and she blushed, noticing that he had known she was staring at him the whole time. "It was the first time any one showed me kindness before. That flower didn't mean a lot, but..." He said, almost directly at her, then turned to look at the sky once again. He closed his eyes; Relena looked at him, knowing he was trying to find how to put what he was going to say into words.

"But...?" She asked, trying to help him.

He sighed, opened his eyes looking at the sky. "I killed her. She was caught in the explosion with her dog. She was the only person who ever showed me kindness before back then and I brutally killed her." He said. Relena looked at him opened her mouth to say something but, before she could, he continued on. "I went down to the city to look at the ruins. I found her room I guess. It had a burned dress on a cement block, a bear, and the body of her dog, singed and curled up. I took the dog, buried it and placed the flower on the grave. Some one must have been spying on me I guess." He half laughed to himself. "So they had to retrain me." He looked at her. All emotions he was feeling right now masked. "That's all." He said.

"Oh." Relena said sadly. "I- I don't know what to say." She muttered to him.

"I hate pity." He said in a monotone voice. Relena laughed, making Heero looked at her oddly. A small smile crept onto his lips. She could be so odd at times it was amusing to him. Relena smiled at him with pure pleasure. She made him smile! Even if it was a small one, it was a smile!

Relena snuggled against Heero, feeling him not flinch or move away from her touch, moved closer so they were side by side, watching the sky and the clouds. Heero, enjoying the setting so much, fell sound asleep without Relena even noticing at all. He hated to admit it, but he was still exhausted from the work out he was giving himself and he had a feeling the other's knew it also but didn't mention it. Now he knew why they were acting a little different from before. Sally must have told them all he decided. 'She must have told them about the girl and dog too.' He slept quietly.

"Heero," Relena asked quietly. Maybe she could get more out of him. "Who raised you, was it some one before Dr. J? He couldn't have taken care of you for all that while since he would be a doctor in OZ during that time. He also said when he met you, so that means..." She noticed his silence and got up from her spot and saw he was sound asleep. The sun was now over head clearly. They had spent over an hour there. The other's came to see how they were doing, noticed Heero was asleep and ended up dragging him inside to the building before the rain-threatening clouds hanging just barely over the sun got them soaked.

Heero woke up with a start in a room inside the house. It had only been an hour into the storm and it sounded like a hurricane. The thunder sounded like the bullet. The bullet that had killed him.

Sometimes he would miss him, he had been like a father to him, nicer than what he had to be around the trainers and such to make it look like he was training him harder than he was. Sadly, he was getting older but in the end the person who hired him for his last job had betrayed him. To silence him and out of hatred. He was going to abandon him on that colony, the one where he ended up meeting Dr. J who was in the same program, Zyte, as he was before Odin got shot.

Seemingly, the organization had been looking for Heero so they could continue training him to become the perfect soldier, but he had seemingly just...vanished. They were most please when the Doctor showed up with him and ended up being one of his caretaker's and partial trainer, though he stayed at the base with his other "teachers".

"Heero?" Relena appeared as the door opened. "Are you all right?" She asked, noticing the thin layer of sweat that covered his body. His breathing was harsh and he looked at her, a pained look in his eye. She rushed to his side. He flinched slightly when she touched him.

"What is it?" Relena asked.

Heero shook his head. He let out a strangled laugh to get the worried look off Relena's face. "It's nothing, really." He said, though Relena could tell he was lying.

"You're lying." She stated. "Tell me." She said forcefully.

Heero sighed. This would be the second time she would win, but... maybe she was right, maybe it was too stressful keeping everything locked up inside. "I was just thinking about someone." He stated, falling back onto the pillows, lying on top of the comforter.

Relena walked around the bed and sat beside him. "Thinking who?" She asked. Maybe I'll get more out of him.

Heero looked at her. "Someone." He said, "Someone from a long time ago." He said with no emotion.

"Who?" She asked again, still as persistent as ever.

"The person who looked after me and taught me a lot of survival skills. Until he died. Then Dr. J found me." He said, closing his eyes, then opened them five minutes after Relena spoke.

"Someone raised you other than Dr. J?" 'So I was right!' She thought happily. 'Someone else did raise him!'

"Yeah." He said, looking at her. "Why do you want to know?" He said, raising an eyebrow. He reached for something in his bag, pulled it out and placed something on his head, on the side away from Relena.

"Because." She said, crossing her arms, looking at the ceiling. Heero put something around his ear when Relena was looking at the ceiling.

"His name was Odin, Odin Lowe, and that's all I'm saying." Heero said defiantly. He closed his eyes.

"What are you doing now?" Relena asked. Heero opened an eye and looked at her. She moved closer to her as he offered her an earpiece connected to a plain and sleek CD player.

'He listens to music?' Relena thought. 'Cool! He's just as normal inside!' She thought sweetly. 'I hope...' She was happy he opened up to her more when the others weren't around.

"Hold on to me now,

You know I can't stay long,

All I wanted was to say I love you and I'm not afraid.

Can you hear me?

Can you fill me in your arms?

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts on you?

Sweet raspier life

It ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter

A world with a fragile things

Look for me in the wide forest hiding in a hollow tree I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears.

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts on you?

Sweet raspier life

It ends here tonight

Loosing eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth: no ones there

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me

Holding me

As you fade to air..."

The last music slowly faded. The CD shuffled the music, giving the next song a mystery to the users.

"I'm so tired of being here,

Suppressed by all childish fears

If you have to leave

I wish that you just leave,

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone,

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you'd cry

Id wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream

Id fight away all of your fears

I held your head through all of these years

And you still have

All of me.

You used to captivate me by your resonating light...

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind...

Your face, it haunts...

My once pleasant dreams...

Your voice has chased away...

All the sanity in me...  
These wounds won't seem to heal

The pain is just too real.

When you'd cry

Id wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream

Id fight away all of your fears

I held your head through all of these years

And you still have

All of me.

I tried to tell myself that you're gone

But thought you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you'd cry

Id wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream

Id fight away all of your fears

I held your head through all of these years

And you still have

All of me."

Relena looked up to see Heero's peaceful expression. He'd gotten the chance to relax over the last couple of days more than he was used to, even though Relena explained it wasn't even a rest with all the training he had done.

He was mad at the fact that he had been captured because of exhaustion, and he didn't plan on that happening again so he figured he had to train harder to have a higher limit. It was that simple.

Relena and the other's took away his lab top and he couldn't use the Peacecraft's database since he was under almost constant watch, either by one of the Gundam pilots or a servant or some person. It was really getting on his nerves.

He opened his eyes, feeling Relena's gaze on him. "What?" He asked, only to have his voice muffled by a pillow being slammed into his face. Relena laughed. Heero glared at her. 'Wicked child.' He thought playfully almost.

He picked up his pillow, tossed his CD player with accurate aim into his duffel bag with his small possessions. He then reached behind him in the blink of an eye and hit her, not too hard, but as hard as she hit him, only lighter since she was after all, not as strong as he was. He glared at her, grinning evilly. They started a pillow fight, but ended in less than ten minutes after Relena pleaded mercy. They fell onto the feather-covered bed exhausted.

"You had all of your stuff in boxes." Relena asked.

Heero nodded. "I was getting ready to move." He said.

Relena looked at him. "Duo said that you were moving around a lot. Where were you planing on moving next?" She asked him.

"I got an apartment near a family that knows me. We're aquatinted and I'm a friend with their daughter. She's my age and we met during the war. They were part of an opposing group and started the rebellion."

"What's her name?" Relena asked feeling a little bit jealous.

"Miyyuuki." Heero said simply. He remembered her a little from when he visited to get the apartment, she had grown up, but was still quite childish but serious at the same time.

TBC

Author's note: Don't own Evanescence if I didn't mention that before.

Yeah, the whole dream sequence on rembrance of the day when the little girl died was going to be a story that I was going to do, but yeah…lazy me (plus, I have a lot already ) decided to include it when I went into detail on the little girl and her dog.

Feedback and comments are always loved1

Plus, if you want a good read check out my sister's story, Passion's which is an X-men fusion with GW that kicks ass!

I got to make the summary but FFN kinda screwed it up and butchered it:

Summary:

Relena stared at the other captured person in the room. "Uh…mister?" Heero turned around and shot a glare at her. "What?" He snapped. She blinked and then said, "There's a…hole in your shirt."

Love, Red Tail


	14. Chapter Twelve

Note: Any song reference's you may see are not owned by me at all.

"You had all of your stuff in boxes." Relena asked. "Were you getting ready to move again?"

Heero nodded. "I was getting ready to move." He said.

Relena looked at him. "Duo said that you were moving around a lot. Where were you planing on moving next?" She asked him.

"I got an apartment near a family that knows me. We're aquatinted and I'm friends with their daughter. She's my age and we met during the war. They were part of an opposing group and started the rebellion."

"What's her name?" Relena asked feeling a little bit jealous.

"Miyyuuki." Heero said.

Chapter 12: Miyyuuki 

"Miyyuuki." Heero said. "She's really happy that we'll be going to the same school and has been talking about it ever since I bought the place. Her father said it would be best if I moved in near her. Lots of people in the council of the colonies are coming as former people from OZ and White Fang and may send an attack squad or something to get revenge, or kidnap her. They are a prominent family, so I'll look after her." He said.

"Oh." Relena said. The twinge of jealousy became a bit bigger. 'How come she gets to see Heero all the time until he moves again when I rarely get to see him as it is!' She thought angrily. Her face contorted.

Heero noticed this. "What?" He asked. "Are you okay?" He said in a monotone voice.

Relena came out of her thoughts of jealousy and looked at Heero. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm all right. Just thinking about something. I have a lot of work that's all." She lied, though over the war years she had become a good liar. Heero looked at her, hiding his skepticism, then got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Relena asked, curiosity in her voice.

Heero turned to look at her. "I really need to get going now. I've had plenty of day's rest." He told her.

Relena looked at him and sweat-dropped. He had three days rest and his injuries were serious, but they heal quite quickly. "Why?" Relena questioned. "Your injuries were really serious." She walked up to Heero who was putting stuff in his duffel bag.

Heero looked at her. He saw disappointment, but pushed it away. 'Why would she be disappointed, baka!' His mind berated himself. He pushed all his thoughts to the task on hand: getting his stuff ready. "My stuff should already be in my new apartment." He stated. "I need to get unpacked and school starts for me tomorrow." He stated.

"Oh." Relena said. 'That's why...' She thought. 'I really hoped he would stay for awhile longer.' She felt with him around nothing could touch her and she was on weightless wings. "Maybe I can help you unpack." Heero looked at her, then went back to putting stuff away.

"Why?" He asked, but before she answered. "I'll need my laptop back." He said. He opened a secret compartment revealing all sorts of disks and such. He closed it.

"What are those for?" Relena asked. Somehow she had a feeling they had to do with all the work he was doing. There were so many, all labeled top secret and probably encoded like Heero would have them.

Heero looked at her. "Why do you want to know?" He questioned. A question for a question. His superiority of words made it almost impossible to argue with him. He would always keep the question pondering in her head and answer it with another question that didn't answer it.

"Because." She said piously, crossing her arms. "I have a right to know. Is that what made you get caught so easily?" She questioned further. Heero flinched inwardly. He hated being reminded of that. He hated how all the other's now knew his weakness. He had driven himself to exhaustion and he wasn't going to let that happen again. He would rather die.

"Not all of them are for that. Some are for something else." He stated simply. It was true; the ones labeled top secret in red with the higher security level were for something else. Something he would never let the others see. He wouldn't let them know his secrets about his past.

"Like what?" Relena asked innocently. "What's the difference?"

"The ones with the red lettering are about other missions and stuff, they have a higher security level so no one other than me can break into them. The other ones are about updates and terrorists and such." He said, annoyed that she wouldn't stop asking questions.

"Oh, I thought you're missions were over?" Relena asked.

"They are." He stated.

"Oh, then that means they were previous missions. So," She tilted her head. "That means they were missions before you got Zero because you're other missions were relayed to you through the Zero System and Gundam security." Relena said. "That mean's there about your past, right?" Heero didn't respond. 'That's a yes then.' She thought happily inside.

She decided to change the subject. "So," She said, clearing her throat. "Why did you tell me?" 'What?' Relena thought. 'It was suppose to be 'what classes are you taking?' Relena exclaimed in her head. 'Where did that come from.' She questioned, though the question still waited to be answered.

"Mainly because you can't break into the disks." Heero pointed out.

Relena glared at him, then laughed. "Well, point taken, I can't really hack into anything even if I tried." She said. 'But the other Gundam pilots can all team up and crack it!' She thought excitedly.

Heero looked at her as he raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. Relena was staring at him continually and it was getting on his nerves.

"Huh? Oh, right! Um..." She bowed her head. "Sorry." She said cheerily. Heero waved off the apology, organizing some things cluttered in his bag. "I was wondering if you could stay a little while longer. I'm sure you don't have to worry about school since you can be sick, right?" She asked.

Heero looked at her. She wasn't going to let him leave, and the other Gundam pilots would hold him down or probably knock him out. They still thought he was exhausted, but the fact was, he wasn't now. He didn't want to admit it that he was still a little tired from all the training he was doing, but that was normal. He was usually tired during the war. It seemed such a distant memory now, the war. It reminded him of how he couldn't be normal.

He sighed. Relena took this as a sign he would give into her will but he was sighing for something else. He would have to get a job soon, despite the fact that Miyyuuki's family, the Hagurai's would give him anything he would need. He's not one for charity, though. 'Maybe a body guard?' He thought. Then his head snapped back to reality, noticing Relena still sitting next to him, closer than he remembered.

Relena had taken the chance while he was deep in thought to move closer to him, savoring the moment. "Well?" She questioned.

"Fine." He said, deciding to stay. "I'll stay, but I want my laptop back. And I'll only stay for a little while longer." He said.

"Deal!" Relena said happily. She got up. "I'll go and get your laptop." She said, rushing out of the room.

Heero stayed where he was. He looked downcast at the floor, deep in thought. He remembered what went on while he was in the dark void that he claimed was his sanctuary...

"_I want to die." _

From the beginning.

"_Don't worry about me." He said. "Life comes cheap especially mine." _

To a new start

"_Roger that. I'm self-destructing Gundam." _

To a new beginning

"_Those Gundam pilots will do anything to complete their missions, even if it means forfeiting their lives."_

The pain, not physical though. That was an emotion. There was no use. The war is over

_No, it's not. Is it not? _

You're still in a battle. You live a battle every day.

That is your purpose, but now in these times of peace, you are obsolete

_Obsolete. _

The word rang a bell to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Was he really obsolete now that the war was over, if so then why didn't they give him his final mission, the mission to take his life if he was such an obsolete purpose to the world? He wouldn't die, yet. Those weaklings would tell him what to do. They all died anyway. Dr. J told him his last mission. He accepted it.

"Heero, this is your last mission. Don't die." He commanded.

Heero looked at the Doctor. "Roger that." He said, the line disconnecting after the Doctor heard his affirmative.

Then he remembered her.

_Her face. _

_The flower. _

_The dog. _

_The gun, and the detonation switch which he pressed. "How many times do I have to see that girl and her little dog die?" _

_Always. _

_At least until you die. You can never escape her face. She's always after you, this is revenge, revenge for killing her. She showed kindness, for that, you killed her. _

_It was an accident. _

_There isn't any such thing as accidents. You are obsolete._

_Obsolete._

"_You pray your dreams will leave you here,_

_But you wake and know the truth,_

_No ones there._

_Say good night,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Calling me,_

_Holding me in your arms,_

_As you fade to air..."_

"_Sweet raspier life, it ends here tonight."_

_Can it? Can it really stop the pain? Or does death hold even more pain?_

There was darkness. It was comforting. He was raised in darkness, living with nothing, not even fear. Fear of death. It was just something that was there. Was death any different from life? He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay like this forever. In the dark void that surrounded him. He didn't want to live or die, just stay like this, stay here for eternity, in a sanctuary where nothing could hurt him. Not the painful memories, not the wounds on his body, not everything that had happened, just nothing." He remembered.

"_You pray your dreams will leave you here,_

_But you wake and know the truth,_

_No ones there." _He thought, but it came out as a whisper, not in the tune though. Relena walked into the room hearing this and almost dropped his computer.

TBC


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Note: this chapter's weird, okay? It's somewhat involving inner demons and the perfect soldier taking over and yada yada yada.

Disclaimer: Any reference to any songs such as Evanescence previously or further in this story is not owned by me. If I unclude an originally written song I will say so.

Chapter 13: The Demon Inside 

He remembered what had happened while he was in the hospital...

There was darkness. It was comforting. He was raised in darkness, living with nothing, not even fear. Fear of death. It was just something that was there. Was death any different from life? He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay like this forever. In the dark void that surrounded him. He didn't want to live or die, just stay like this, stay here for eternity, in a sanctuary where nothing could hurt him. Not the painful memories, not the wounds on his body, not everything that had happened, just nothing." He remembered.

"_You pray your dreams will leave you here,_

_But you wake and know the truth,_

_No ones there."_

He thought, but it came out as a whisper, not in the tune though. Relena walked into the room hearing this and almost dropped his computer.

"Heero?" Relena said, walking up to him, putting his laptop into his bag. He looked at her. "Are you all right?" She questioned.

He looked at her, startled he had let his guard down. He quickly put back his face of stone. "Yeah, I'm all right, why wouldn't I be?" He asked back, obviously not wanting to talk about what he was thinking about.

Relena looked at him. "No reason, what do you say we go and eat dinner, how about that?" Heero nodded, got up and walked down the hall, cursing himself out in his mind for letting his guard down. He was going soft he decided. 'I need to train harder.' He thought.

Relena looked at the CD player and remembered the disks. She didn't want to open his bag in fear of him coming back to look for her, so she closed it, but she let her fingers drift to something. It was a yellow pressed flower. Relena looked at it for a moment, then closed the bag and rushed down to the dining hall to not be late.

After dinner, the evening was quiet. Relena had moved Heero to a different spot in the estate, due to the pillow fight mess with all the feathers and such.

Heero fell onto the comforter of the mattress almost instantly falling asleep. After dinner he had gone back to his room to be alone he told the others, but he had really done more exercising. He fell asleep into a soundless dream. That didn't last long though, due to the strange happenings that haunted his hypnosis state:

_Heero opened his eyes steadily, but slowly. He jerked his body up and noticed he was surrounded by darkness. A pair of piercing eyes stared at him. The blackness in them bore into his soul. It pierced him like ice daggers. He couldn't look away from them._

In reality, he moaned, clenching the comforter so hard that it tore through the cotton. Relena was walking down the hall, the others had stayed behind with her to discuss things, one of which was Heero. She was on her way to check on him, making sure he was all right. The others would come in too, if he was asleep they would try to get some of the disks Heero had.

Heero groaned again as Relena knocked on the door. His breathing turned heavy and he turned his head back and forth. He let go of the sheet to clutch his head. Relena heard a soft moan and quickly opened the door to see Heero with his eyes closed tightly, grasping his head and moaning in agony.

"Heero!" She cried, rushing over to his side, and touched his arm gently. He didn't react. She gripped his arm tighter. "Heero, can you hear me?" She shouted to him, panic in her voice.

Heero didn't respond. He acted like she wasn't even there.

Heero was able to glare back at the eyes that turned a deep purple color with a tint of blood red in them. "What do you want?" He said coldly, confronting the shadowy form.

"_You." A chilling voice replied back calmly. The sound of it recognized Heero. It was his own. The shadow formed a mouth. "Do you wish to see me?" The shadow asked mockingly. _

_Heero clenched his fists and unclenched them, not responding. The darkness parted to reveal a mirror. A mirror surrounded in a dark void. Heero looked in the mirror. He saw who the shadowed figure was._

_Him._

Heero let out a shouted, sending what little calmness Relena had left in her into oblivion. "Heero! Wake up Heero!" She shouted, shaking his body back and forth to take him from the dream slumber. He didn't even react. He seemed to be some where else, here in body, but not in spirit and she couldn't wake him.

Duo came to the door, hearing Relena scream at something, running and then looked inside to see a very distraught Heero with his eyes closed and Relena who was shaking him rapidly, calling his name and for him to wake up.

"What the hell is going on **now**!" Duo cried, rushing over to Heero's side and asking the question once more, looked at Relena.

Relena looked at him. "He- he won't wake up!" She shouted. "Something's wrong!" She said almost in hysteria. She had been trying to wake him for about six minutes.

Duo had thought as much. He could feel it in his gut as he looked at his buddy. "Go and get the other's." He said quickly to Relena. "I'll try to get him up!" He told her forcibly.

Relena rushed out of the room, running off the find the others and where they had gotten.

Meanwhile, back in the room occupied by Heero, Duo was shaking him like Relena,. Only harder and screaming his name louder. He didn't seem to notice anyone was there.

Duo gave up with this and then got an idea. "You have a mission!" He shouted in Heero's ear, desperate for anything to wake him up, but he didn't do anything but hold his head, now yelling nonsense.

Duo stood up and slapped Heero hard on the face but he didn't even flinch. "What the hell?" Duo shouted. "Heero! Wake up!" He shouted, now deciding to go back to shaking the Japanese pilot violently, hitting his head on the headboard a couple of times, drawing blood and putting a crimson streak or two on the white pillows.

Heero lifted his hand to the glass and touched it, feeling it slither underneath his touch.

"What- what is this?" He questioned.

_He pulled his hand away quickly, feeling a jolt bolt through his body. He gripped his hand before him. He looked from it back to the mirror and was gazing at his reflection, which hadn't been there a minute ago. _

_He gazed into the face, noticing it seemed a bit different. He squinted at the mirror and noticed the reflection didn't squint back. "What the hell?" He said, stumbling. He looked at his body and touched his face. He didn't feel the same as he normally did._

"_I am you. The real you. The person you are suppose to be, not who you act to be today." The reflection said. It's icy cold eyes looked Heero over. "You let people change you, and then let people change you back from who you are suppose to be." It said._

"_What do you mean?" Heero asked, standing up and walking over to the mirror. _

"_I mean what I mean. I say what is the truth. I'm the lie living in you so you can't hide. You can't hide anymore. Not now." The mirror stated. "Touch my hand." It said. Heero reached to touch the reflection that reached to touch him also. Their hands met and the glass disappeared and their hands met, the shadow stepped out._

"_I don't understand..." Heero said in a monotone voice. _

"_Don't worry." The other Heero said. "Soon you will." It said quietly._

The others came rushing down the hall. "What's going on?" Sally shouted, running next to Wufei who matched her pace. Trowa and Quatre ran in front of them with Relena running as if the devil was at her heels.

"It's Heero!" Relena shouted back to them, making a sharp turn to hear Heero screaming and Duo shouting at him to wake up and calling his name over and over again.

"God." Trowa mumbled. His ears were pounding over the racket. They entered the room quickly and closed the door so as not to disturb the others, who were already starting to stir, but luckily Relena had put them into their own wing far from the guest wing.

"What's wrong with him?" Sally said, rushing over to restrain Du from shaking Heero anymore than he already was.

"He won't wake up!" Duo and Relena shouted in unison. Sally looked at Heero, noticing he wasn't awake after all. His hand, which was gripping his head and temple, relaxed a bit, and then slowly fell to his side. The other's rushed up to him and tried to find a pulse, which they did. They let out the breath they were holding.

_He turned his head, muttering something. Then shouted at nothing. Telling it to leave, though nothing was there. Sally gripped his hand, telling him to open his eyes, but he didn't even acknowledge her presence._

"_Relena?" Heero said aloud, since he couldn't think anything in his mind here since it was like his mind or something like that._

"Heero!" _The voice started to call him back to reality and he started to dissipate, but the shadow gripped him._

"You are imaging things. She's not here, is she? What does it matter if she is calling you anyway, she's always in the way. She's the one that caused you to get caught. She's the one that could have blown your cover.

"_But she didn't." Heero pointed out. It felt quite strange arguing with himself._

"_How would you know if she had interior motives." The shadow also pointed out._

_Heero found himself almost agreeing with the shadow, but shook his head, causing the shadow's small grin to turn to a frown. He quickly changed the subject. He still could have sworn he heard Relena but brushed the idea off of him._

"_Understand everything about what? Who are you?" Heero questioned._

_The other Heero looked at him. "I already told you, I am you." He stated. "The understanding part shall become clear in due time._

"_No, you aren't. Something is different about you." Heero said coldly._

"_That's because I'm the perfect soldier you, the one without what they have done to you." It said coldly back to him._

"_What do you mean they?"_

"_You're so called "friends"." The other Heero spat out. "You have never had friend's in fact, you have never had comrades. They are useless and get in the way." He said._

"_You're wrong." Heero stated._

"_No, I'm not. I'll make sure of that. I'll take care of your body. You have oppressed me far too long." The shadow grinned and was beginning to fade. "I'll have some fun before letting you back to the real world." It faded completely, and with the last remaining strength he had, he opened his eyes._

His eyes snapped open. Everyone looked at him startled, but relief filled their eyes.

"Heero!" Relena cried, rushing over to him. She clutched his hand, but he brushed her off, sitting up with a lot of trouble. The others tried to help him, but they decided to stand back, they knew he hated how they saw his weakness at times. He fell back into the bed.

'My strength is failing.' He thought rapidly. His eyes were turning a harder cold blue. Plus, his vision was getting blurry and he was loosing feeling of everything. The softness on the bed wasn't there anymore... 'Must...hurry...' He said sleepily, his vision wavered even !" He told her forcibly before he closed his eyes and turned his head, breathing heavily. His breath stopped suddenly and his pulse died. Sally cried out this and the other's rushed forward, but stopped.

The pulse came back at full force after a minute or two. His eyes snapped open and he yanked his hand away from they other's. They met his cold deadly gaze squarely and inched away from him. Relena looked at him.

Heero looked at them and grinned. "Too long have I waited in the shadow's, dreaming for this day. Waiting for his strength to gain and for him to try to exceed what he was meant for. What we were meant for."

"What?" Relena shouted. "What are you talking about?" She cried. Heero walked up to her, gazing at her.

"So you're her, huh?" He said. His eyes glared at her, cold, chilling her very soul to the bone.

"What are you?" She whispered. 'This isn't Heero!' She thought, 'He told me to run!'

Heero raised his hand and gripped her neck. "Obviously you don't know anything about demon's." He said coldly, grinning evilly as he slowly lifted her up by her neck, strangling her !" He told her forcibly, then closed his eyes and turned his head, breathing heavily.

His breath stopped.

His pulse died.

Sally cried out, "His pulse! It's gone!" She cried. She dug her finger's into his temple, trying to find a pulse there, but nothing. The others were rushing forward, but then...

The pulse came back at full force after a minute or two. "Oh!" Sally shouted.

Heero's eyes snapped open and he yanked his hand away from they other's. They met his cold deadly gaze squarely and inched away from him. Relena looked at him.

Heero looked at them and grinned. "Too long have I waited in the shadow's, dreaming for this day. Waiting for his strength to gain and for him to try to exceed what he was meant for. What we were meant for."

"What?" Relena shouted. "What are you talking about?" She cried. Heero walked up to her, gazing at her.

"So you're her, huh?" He said. His eyes glared at her, cold, chilling her very soul to the bone.

"What are you?" She whispered. 'This isn't Heero!' She thought, 'He told me to run!'

Heero raised his hand and gripped her neck. "Obviously you don't know anything about demon's." He said coldly, grinning evilly as he slowly lifted her up by her neck, strangling her slowly.

"What in the world are you doing?" Sally shouted. The other's rushed forward but Duo lunged for him first.

Duo rushed forward. Heero dropped Relena, leaving bruises on her neck, which faded quickly as if nothing ever happened. Duo was about to land a punch when something unexpected happened.

The limp form of Heero was in the dark place where he met himself. The other him that was, the inner demon he had lived with.

_Heero saw faint images. Then he saw Relena's smudged face. "No!" He cried, opening his eyes and the dark place shifted unsteadily and flashed and rushed away from him, retreating from the awakened and renewed Heero Yuy._

"_No..." He said angrily._

The other Heero gripped his head, shouted nonsense, until the sound of meaningful words came out of his mouth, not in his normal cold voice. "No..." He said angrily before falling forward, his eyes glazed over and then he closed them.

Heero lay there, limp and not moving. Relena was the first to move. Every one else was holding their breath, half expecting the demon or whatever just happened to spring forth again, which it didn't. Relena ran over to his side and drew him into a hug almost.

He didn't stir.

His chest was heaving up and down through struggled breaths, which showed his exhaustion.

"What the hell was that?" Duo asked blankly. He looked at the other Gundam pilot's for advice, but obviously got none.

They picked Heero up and placed him on the bed, keeping the covers off him since his body was hot. Relena ran to the bathroom to get a wash cloth to place on his head.

She placed it gently on his forehead and then left quietly, Sally closing the door, suggesting that since he looked so utterly exhausted, that the best cure for him was sleep.

TBC

Author's note: Yeah, that was completely weird and random after I read over it I found it didn't even fit the plot, somewhat like an iterlude you could say!

Love, Red Tail


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Note: Things in "" and italics are when the people are speaking Japanese!

Chapter 14: Taking Leave 

When Heero woke up, he didn't remember anything, luckily. Everything was a blur, but he caught glimpses and hung his head low for whatever he had done. The Shadow, or whatever it was, had done something he didn't know.

Heero got up off the bed and dug in his duffel bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. He placed the materials, minus a piece of paper, which had scribbled on it and zipped up his duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder. He placed the piece of paper on the bed and put a bowl on it to hold it down. He opened the window, looking down, then jumped out of it. He fell to the ground faster than he would have imagined since it was a second story, but he landed on his feet, crouched. He dusted himself off and ran off into the night, making his way to the airport as the morning sun began to rise.

The morning sun rose and the birds chirped merrily for the world to wake up and start the new glorious day before them. Relena woke up with a jerk, got some decent clothes on and then ran off into the hall to check on Heero and bring him down to breakfast. The room was vacant. Vacant except for a piece of paper with scribbled handwriting on it held down by a bowl so as not to be blown away by the light breeze coming from the open window.

She looked down hearted at the note. He hadn't even said where he was going. He was the type of guy that if he didn't want to be found, he couldn't be.

"Relena." She read aloud, trying to imagine his face. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused for you and the other's. I've overstayed my welcome. Miyyuuki is probably out of her mind by now." She finished. He hadn't even stated his name or anything. He didn't even sow any emotion into letters either.

She clutched the note and put it into her jean pocket. She had planned on going with him to a picnic in the wood's clearing near the estate. 'I guess I should have told him, maybe then he wouldn't have left so soon...he didn't even relax at all this whole time.' She smiled sadly and brushed back tears that were about to spill, showing her emotions for him.

Duo stood by the door. "Hey, what's up?" He looked around the room and noticed the vacancy. "Where's Heero?" He questioned. He saw Relena pull something out of her pocket and she handed it to him, leaving to go to the dining hall where breakfast would be served.

Duo read over the note and ran up to catch up with Relena. "Hey, who's Miyyuuki?" He questioned.

"She's the daughter of the family that started the rebellion. She's so excited that Heero's going to school with her and all. He's going to be kind of like a body guard for her, y'know." Relena said with a fake smile and laugh that made Duo's insides lurch. It was killing him to see Relena like this.

'That mean's that Miyyuuki likes Heero too and we don't even know where he's gotten too now.' Duo thought sadly. 'It was good for him to stay as long as he did, which was more than a day, surprising for him. The thing was...it made her happy...' He thought again.

"Well, let's get something to eat." Relena said, walking past the front door over to the dining room but stopped when she heard sharp knocks on the door, very loud and sharp knocks, like some one in a hurry.

Relena walked over to the door and opened it, seeing the panting person by the name of Mnemosyn. Relena brighten up. Mnemosyn had been very kind to her and the other's apologizing for what her other personality did to them. She had kept it in check she said and it would never, hopefully, happen again.

Relena smiled when they saw the guest. Her and Mynemosyn had become good friends after the whole incident, and Lethe's obsession with a certain perfect soldier. Of course Mnemosyn wanted nothing other than friendship from the Gundam pilots and Heero, which was perfectly fine with Relena. "This is unexpected, Mnemosyn." Mnemosyn looked up, a weird look on her face, hinting to Relena something was wrong. "What is it?" She questioned in a hurry with concern etched into her cheruibc features.

"Where is Heero?" Mnemosyn said with a terrified hint in her voice.

"He left before morning, why?" Relena asked, getting the clue something was wrong, but not knowing what it was about.

She looked up. She shook her head. "Never mind." She said sweetly, still trying to catch her breath.

Relena opened the door wider for her to come in. "come on, we were just going to get some breakfast." She said sweetly. Mnemosyn nodded and walked almost weightlessly into the room and took a seat next to Relena and Quatre and joined their conversation into the plans for the Reconstruction Era.

Wufei sat next to Sally, talking about some terrorist groups and stuff that need to be taken into control before their ideals and other reckless former soldiers that had banned with them carry such through.

Duo sat with Trowa talking about nothing with Wufei and Sally until, the previously silent Trowa spoke. "What if they come after him?" He said aloud, though he had been deep in thought before, barely touching his food.

"Huh?" Duo asked, turning to the Gundam pilot.

Trowa looked at the four before him. "What if the organization that was prepared to buy Heero off of Lethe comes after him again?" He questioned them, bringing the unnoticed into the open.

The others were quiet, and Mnemosyn, Quatre and Relena were still talking about politics, obviously not hearing about what Trowa had just pointed out.

Heero opened up the doors to his apartment and found all the stuff already piled up there. He hadn't had a lot, mainly because he didn't need a lot. All he needed was a bed, a laptop, food, and water. Those were his main necessities.

He turned on the light, threw his duffel bag down and started moving some of his stuff around. After an hour, everything was settled in and he walked out the door to go and see Miyyuuki and find the nearest grocery store.

He greeted Miyyuuki, telling her that he was delayed because he was staying at Vice Foreign Minister's estate to regain some strength. She knew deep down that she was also after him, jealousy filled her heart. "Oh, alright!" She said cheerfully.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow or whenever it starts." He told her, taking off back to his apartment, grabbing some fast food on the way.

He grabbed the keys from his pocket and rammed them into the lock, opening up the door while skillfully balancing some groceries, books, and fast food while he walked into the apartment, then put them down onto the table then put the stuff away.

He then brought his dinner into the bedroom where he laid on the bed watching the news and looking at his laptop every so often. Miyyuuki was going to email him or something with what they had done in school so far so he could get caught up, though he didn't need it. He was already in college level academics, part of his training in the organization. He had known a lot of stuff, finishing what they required (which was a college level intuition) by the age of seven.

His laptop beeped as he got up off the bed and then opened up the screen, which also served as a communicator with a vid screen since his was high tech and he clicked a button, connecting to the link.

Duo's happy face appeared. "Hey buddy!" He said cheerfully, glancing to make sure it was Heero and not someone else who happened to be in his apartment.

"What do you want?" Heero asked in his normal emotionless voice (if you could call that normal). He didn't bother taking a seat. The door to the apartment was tapped lightly. Duo looked around the room, he saw the TV on and the bag of McDonald's. "Hold on." Heero said and disappeared. The room was barely lit and the door could be heard opening and a young girl's voice was heard.

Heero walked back into the room again with a girl following behind him. She was smiling and laughing as she plopped down on the bed, putting a movie into the DVD player attached to it. She hit the play button as a movie began to run it's commercial's as the girl walked out of the room.

"Hey, who was that?" He questioned, noticing the girl had short blonde hair and green eyes.

"Miyyuuki." He stated simply. Duo could be heard making a barely audible 'oh' sound.

She walked back into the room, carrying a bag of cheese popcorn that she brought with her. "Yeah?" She asked. "You called?" She said with a laugh. She walked over to him and leaned to look at the screen. "Who's that?" She questioned childishly.

"Duo Maxwell." Duo said, introducing herself. "Anyway, Heero, we're all going on a vacation! Relena wants you to come. We'll come and take you by force if we have to! We already got Wufei!" He said jokingly. He turned the camera out to look at Wufei who was muttering a string of curses who was bound to a chair with a gag in his mouth looking infuriated than ever before, even during a battle. Even after he lost a sword fight against Trieze he had never looked so infuriated.

Heero looked at the screen blankly. "You wouldn't be able to take me like that even if you tried." Heero stated, pointing out the obvious.

Duo sweat-dropped at this remark, true as it may be. "Look!" He shouted into the screen, making Miyyuuki flinch a bit at this. "You still need the rest for god's sake! You were injured severally!" He said loudly.

Miyyuuki looked at Heero who was staring at the screen, not denying this at all. "I don't need rest." He said to the American pilot.

Miyyuuki pulled Heero into a hug as Relena opened the door to see how it was coming. The other's walked in as Heero stood there, with Miyyuuki hugging him tightly. He didn't give her a hug back. She dragged him away from the screen. "Hold on." She smiled a sad smile.

Relena, who caught a glimpse of the hug, was silenced when she heard Miyyuuki talk in hushed tones to Heero.

"You didn't tell me that you were hurt severally!" She said sadly. "Why didn't you?" She questioned, almost pleadingly.

"Because I wasn't. They think I was but what's severally to them is normal for me." He said to her, clearly not caring for his well being like she did.

"Don't you ever think about yourself?" She asked, shaking her head at him.

"No, not often. I have no need to and I never had. That's how I've been trained and raised." He said to her, making tears well up in her eyes.

"I understand that you've lived through a worse hell than all of them but you need the rest. You've been working yourself sick. I'll be fine on my own. After all, I am strong like you too." She said, a mocking tone in her voice. "Maybe not as strong as you, but I am strong enough to defend myself y'know." She said happily. "Just give me a gun and I'll be fine."

Heero didn't say anything to this but sighed heavily. He walked over to the screen with Miyyuuki following him, wrapping her arm around his as she leaned into him to look into the small screen at all the people there. Relena looked at her and glared, Miyyuuki ignored it and then walked back over to the movie, which had started playing and pressed pause again.

"When and where?" Heero asked.

Duo smiled a bit at this. "Don't worry about that. We'll send someone to pick you up at the airport tomorrow." He said cheerfully. "See ya then." He disconnected the link and Heero plopped next to Miyyuuki who pressed play and the movie began to start.

"So?" She asked, not pulling her eyes from the screen as the dark woods appeared on it, playing 'Van Helsing'.

"Why did you do that?" Heero questioned her, not showing any expression or emotion yet again.

"Do what?" Miyyuuki asked, removing her eyes from the screen to see his outlined face not looking at her. "Oh, you mean with the whole hug thing?" She asked cheerfully and made out a slight nod from Heero. He looked at her. "Everyone needs hugs now and then." She said cheerfully.

"Not me." Heero said. "I may be looking after you and all, but that doesn't mean that you have to cling to me like that." He stated.

Miyyuuki blushed in the dark. "All the girls thought that you were out for taking at the school so I had to get them off your back somehow." She said, covering her tracks. Heero didn't respond to this and leaned against the wall, watching the movie and letting his eyes slowly fall asleep. After the movie, Miyyuuki let herself out, leaving some food for him to take on the trip and his Evanescence CD which he let her borrow with batteries for his CD player to listen to on the trip.

Day hit early than Heero expected as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulders and headed out the door to the airport, which was within walking distance, leaving the key's to his apartment with Miyyuuki. He had brought along the food she had given him: a Chinese food boxed lunch that Miss Hagurai had made him for the trip, the batteries Miyyuuki left him, his CD player with the Evanescence CD, his laptop, some Japanese currency for spending, his small amount of credit cards, and some disks which he always carried with him.

He met the others and got onto the private plane that Relena had gotten for them and boarded.

TBC


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Note: Things in "" and italics are when the people are speaking Japanese!

Chapter 15: Vacation Fun?

Day hit early than Heero expected as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulders and headed out the door to the airport, which was within walking distance, leaving the key's to his apartment with Miyyuuki. He had brought along the food she had given him: a Chinese food boxed lunch that Miss Hagurai had made him for the trip, the batteries Miyyuuki left him, his CD player with the Evanescence CD, his laptop, some Japanese currency for spending, his small amount of credit cards, and some disks which he always carried with him (the very disks Relena had learned contained some clues to his past).

He met the others and got onto the private plane that Relena had gotten for them and boarded.

Heero sighed along with Trowa. "Why does this have to be me?' They thought almost at the same time. They had willingly come along, though not wanting to.

Relena and the other two happy Gundam pilots' had dragged them along for a vacation over in Japan for a fun time. Then again, they would rather be themselves than Wufei, who had also been dragged along, only against his will. He had been tied down to the seat and a gag placed tightly over his mouth. He had been screaming muffled curses to them the whole way to the airport.

Relena had a special shuttle, which had a limited number of other people on them, but they all were starting to get headaches. Heero placed his hand on his head. He got to sit next to Trowa, which he was happy for since he didn't have to sit next to Relena who was merrily chatting with Quatre and Duo about all the other stuff they could do once they arrived.

Wufei was sitting in a seat next to the corner growling and threatening anyone that came near to untie him or else. He had a whole yarn full of threats, which he seemed to have a never-ending supply of.

Heero shuffled in his seat. Heero didn't feel so well ever since that odd looking flight attendant gave him a glass of water during the meal he had eaten while the other's ate the airline food, which wasn't good at all, so Trowa had some of his meal. He didn't feel well at all, being exhausted and having a headache, or worse: a migraine. Wufei was yelling muffled cries, which he heard clearly since he was adapt to this, at a flight attendant who shuffled away nervously.

"GET BACK HERE WOMAN!" The muffling translated. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE!" His muffling translated to. The other passenger's shook their head and sighed heavily. It was going to be a long ride. A very, very long ride, it already seemed longer than it already was so far.

Heero couldn't take much more. His mind was splitting in two, and his ears were pounding. After years of training and such, his mind was used to the explosions and such but not the constant yelling of someone with a very large lung composite. Luckily Duo had been willing to go. His screaming was much more annoying because he never shut up, unlike Wufei who would scream himself hoarse. That would be about three more hours.

Sadly, Heero was going crazy and so was Trowa, though only Heero could tell. Heero got up from his seat and walked steadily over to the seat where Wufei was strapped in. He glared at him when his muffled cry came when he recognized the person before him.

"Heero! Get me out of here!" He shouted to the pilot.

Heero glared back and he shut up immediately. "I'm sorry to do this, but you're driving all of us insane!" He told him fiercely. The other passenger's watched the young boy confront the maniac, holding their breaths to see if he could shut the annoying teenager up.

Heero hit a pressure point of Wufei's neck who let out a 'ugh' and then dropped his head, unconscious. Heero sighed heavily, returned to his seat and plopped down, exhausted. He had a lot of things on his mind and it was wearing him out. Trowa looked at him and raised an eyebrow and mumbled something that sounded a whole lot like he was asking if he was all right, but Heero couldn't respond. His body shut down and he turned his head to the window and fell asleep with his arms crossed over his chest.

Trowa looked at the pilot. He hadn't even answered him. After he came back he almost immediately fell asleep. 'Odd...' He thought, looking at the pilot with suspicion in his eyes. 'He's never been like this, and it's not because of his wounds either, they are completely healed and he's been taking a break lately, more than he usually would...'

Quatre and Relena were talking about all the places they could go and Duo was pointing out food places in the food and fine dining part of the tour book they got.

"We're going to have some trouble communicating with them." Quatre pointed out. The others nodded in agreement (in this story, they can all speak English, 'kay. That's what adds the "humor"! If you call it humor...). Relena nodded back. She wasn't fluent very well in Japanese, in fact she only one word, the easiest to know: sayonara. Which meant good-bye. Unknown to them was that Heero was Japanese. (Surprise for them!)

"Aw, that's okay, I'm sure that they can speak English!" Duo said, shoving the peanuts the flight attendant gave him into his mouth. He took a deep swig of the cola on his folded out tray and then once again joined the others in their conversation.

The flight attendant moved down the aisle, giving them their snack and their beverage at this time. "Sir, can I get you anything?" The young woman asked, hiding a blush as she saw how handsome Trowa was, about her age too.

"Sure." Trowa said. "I'll have a Pepsi if you have some." He said, glancing at the cart for the ever so familiar blue colored can.

The lady shook her head. "We have coke-a-cola though." The woman said. Trowa nodded his head to this, and accepted the can with thanks.

The attendant looked and saw Heero with his head leaned down, looking straight ahead with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed.

She blushed again. 'Wow.' She thought. 'Not every day you see hot guys like this in the same row. Miss Relena must have some good friends!'

Trowa looked at her and she asked him if Heero, though she didn't know his name so she referred to him as 'the person next to you' would want anything.

Trowa shook his head. "No, it's all right. When he wakes up I'll ask him."

Heero was once again in a dreamless sleep, which he enjoyed since dreams could be annoying at times. The only thing was, he was exhausted in this world too. Images floated through the void reminding him of everything. He sat down onto nothing, floating in the void and sat cross-legged and then closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to relax, which didn't work as a splitting headache racked his head.

Heero winced slightly in his sleep when a slight pounding racked his head again, starting as a little pain and growing, thankfully, to nothing sever. Trowa noticed this and looked at the pilot with concern. He ignored the fact that maybe something was wrong that was tugging at him, thinking he had just been sitting in that position for too long and his muscles were getting sore.

Trowa got up and walked over to Relena and the other's, taking an empty seat that they had there in case he decided to change his mind, or Heero. "So what are we going to do on this trip?" Trowa asked. He had never been on vacation and Katherine was more than anxious for him to go, saying he needed the break also.

"A lot, we're going to visit some shrines, some natural hot springs, and a lot of other places!" Quatre said, excitement in his voice.

"How are we going to get around? No one speaks Japanese, do they?" Trowa questioned further. He looked at them and in return they looked at him.

"Hey!" Duo shouted. "I got it! Wufei, he knows that stuff, right?" He said happily.

Trowa sweat-dropped while looking at Duo who had a cheery expression written all over his face. "Um...Duo, Wufei is Chinese, not Japanese." Trowa said.

Duo froze, his smile glued onto his face. His lower eyes twitched. "Heh heh." He said, then the smile faded. "Do you have a better idea?" Duo pointed out.

"No, we don't have any time to memorize some of the language. We're getting ready to land." Trowa pointed out.

"How do you—"Duo was about to say but was interrupted by the intercom on the plane.

"All passenger's, please take your seat and fasten your seat belts. We will be landing soon. Do not remove your seatbelt until the captain says it is safe. Thank you for flying with Cross Airlines." A young maiden's voice said.

Then after Trowa took his seat and buckled his seat belt and woke Heero up, who was still groggy though he refused to admit it and acted awake, he had faint dark lines under his eyes, the intercom went on again, only it was the captains voice now.

"Flight attendants please prepare for landing." It commanded and clicked off.

"Did you get some rest? You look worn out." Trowa pointed out. 'I've never seen him like this...' Trowa thought, concern hidden by his mask.

Heero looked at him, then looked away, "Kind of..." He trailed off, looking out the window.

The plane jerked as it hit the ground. The plane went to it's terminal and they were on Japan's soil now. Heero grabbed his bag from the above compartment. He only had one bag and didn't need to bring a lot. His laptop, some clothes, some disks, and a small discreet CD player and some CD's.

He slung it over his shoulder and followed the others and the now untied Wufei who had woken up a few minutes before. He didn't have anywhere to go so he had to follow them willingly.

Relena found the exit through much trouble and was trying to get a taxi the American way, but all of them were taken. She saw a limousine and walked over to it. The man rolled down a window shield and spoke some Japanese.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any Japanese, can you take us to this hotel?" She said.

The man looked at her. " _I'm sorry, I don't understand you._ " The man said. " _Do you need a ride, is that what you want_? " The man questioned. Relena stared at him.

Heero, sighing heavily, walked up to her and took the piece of paper from her and talked to the man in Japanese. " _Sorry about that, they aren't fluent in this language_. " He said.

" _Oh, it's alright. It's good that you can speak it though. You don't have an accent, were you born here_? " The man asked. The other's looked at Heero and then back to the driver, not understanding what was going on.

Heero nodded. " _Something of the sort. We need a ride to this location, are you picking anyone up_? " Heero asked.

" _Nope_. " The man shook his head. " _If you have the money, get in_. " Heero nodded and opened the door.

Heero looked at the others, who were looking at him dumbstruck. "What are you waiting for? Get in." He said and got in to the car with the other's following him, putting their luggage in the trunk and the limo pulled out of the pick up area and turned to go to the hotel Heero told him about.

"Heero, I never knew you spoke Japanese. You can speak it fluently, right?" Relena said sweetly.

Heero looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and continued staring out the window. "Yeah, I guess." He said in a monotone voice.

"When did you learn it, I thought that you were busy during the war, did you have the time?" Duo asked.

"I was, and no I didn't." He said, "I just learned it." He stated.

"Oh." Duo said and noticed how the pilot closed his eyes, meaning he had no means of talking about the subject anymore.

The driver looked back to the group of people through the review mirror. " _So, are you here on vacation_? " The driver asked, they were still a long way from the hotel.

Heero opened his eyes and straightened up a bit and then leaned against the stiff leather seats they occupied. " _Yeah, do you know any good places to go that are interesting? " He asked. " My friends are going to shrines and stuff, I've already been to some and most of them are the same. They are also planning on going to the hot springs near mount Fuji_. " He said.

" _Oh! You shouldn't go to the best spring's there, make sure you ask for the second best or such. Don't get the most luxurious bath, there are spirits and restless creatures there. As well as a young maiden's ghost who died there. I suggest you go to the Otaku Inu, it's a good place that the tourists don't know about. They aren't very friendly with English-speaker's, but you'll get in just fine since you're fluent_. " The man said.

" _Alright, anyway, can we hire you for the week, we don't have any means of being transported around here, and I'm gonna rent a motor cycle but the other's will need a vehicle_. " Heero said.

" _Alright_. " The man said, nodding his head. " _I'll give you a discount. So are you're friends how us people imagine tourists to be? They can't even ride a motorcycle_. " The man chuckled. " _The war did a lot to this place but we are getting' on our feet just fine. People are still edgy about some soldier's though, the earth and colonies were so close to starting another war, luckily it was prevented and everything is all right now. They even got funny bulletin boards up now 'cause of some shows that are airing for fantasy and stuff like InuYasha and all_. " He said.

" _Really, like what_? " Heero asked. Relena looked at him but he concentrated on the driver who rarely diverted his eyes from the road.

" _Well, here's a good one: 'What's with falling down well's in Japan? Either you get attacked by hoards of demons, or you die in seven day's. Horrible. Not that we recommend falling down well's in any other countries!'_ (1)" The man laughed.

The other's looked at Heero to see him smile a bit. "Wow! Heero's smiling!" Relena stated, astonished. The driver looked through the mirror to look at her.

"Yeah, this is amazing! Some one get a camera!" Duo joked but received a silencing glare from Heero to Duo whom immediately shut his mouth.

" _What did they say_? " The driver asked.

" _They said that I was smiling_. " He stated to the driver.

" _Oh, you don't smile a lot, do you_? " The man asked. Heero shook his head. " _Well, why don't you tell them the joke, then they will know what you were smiling about_. " The driver pointed out.

It made sense, but they wouldn't understand it. Heero looked at them. "He says that I should tell you what he said." Heero explained. "You probably won't get it, but," He took a deep breath. "'What's with falling down well's in Japan? Either you get attacked by hoards of demons, or you die in seven day's. Horrible. Not that we recommend falling down well's in any other country'." Heero told them.

"I don't get it." Duo stated. The other's agreed.

Heero sighed heavily and talked to the driver. He had to admit, he liked talking Japanese again, and it was enlightening in a way. The others didn't have a clue on what he was saying so that was one less thing to worry about. Currently he held the advantage. " _They didn't understand_. " He stated, the driver nodded and continued driving in silence.

"Why would you die in seven days?" Relena asked.

Heero looked at her and the other's who waited for him to explain. "It's all about the 'Ring of Life.' It's a traditional story that's been made into a movie over here. When you see the Ring you die in seven day's. It's hard to explain, so I'll rent the movie for you." He stated and turned to look out the window, passing a shrine on the way.

"You seem to know a lot of stuff about this place." Trowa stated back, pointing out the obvious. Heero nodded. He was about to ask why but Heero closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. He was exhausted, still. This feeling was getting on Heero's nerves.

The driver looked back. Relena moved next to Heero as the other's moved around a bit to get more comfortable. " _You look exhausted, you shouldn't do anything today_. " The driver suggested.

Heero nodded. "I guess..." He said in English before he fell into a dreamless sleep once again, but awoke a few minutes before they were at the hotel area.

" _Thanks. We're going to be here for a week, I think at least_. " Heero told the driver. He handed him the amount needed for the ride in Japanese currency.

"Heero, you should have let me pay for it." Relena told him, noticing the faint dark lines under his eyes.

"You didn't trade it your money for the currency." He pointed out. Relena nodded, forgetting all about doing that at the airport, but she would be able to do it at the hotel. Her mind replayed this and she then noticed that Heero hadn't stopped to trade in his money either. He had been with them the whole time.

They all got out of the car, and the driver parked the car and went to go and get a room, giving them his number incase they needed him to drive him anywhere.

They walked into the hotel. Heero got them rooms: Trowa and Quatre got a connecting room with Wufei and Duo, Heero got his own room which was connected to Relena's, much like the Suite style. He pulled out his credit card and told the registration person something and she handed him an American brochure, which he gave to his traveling companions.

He told them to follow him and then told them where their rooms were: second level, room number's 680, 681, 682, 683, 684.

Heero opened the door to his room which was next to Relena's turned o the lights, unlocked the door connecting their rooms so she could come in if she needed anything. Relena unlocked her door too and opened it and walked into Heero's room.

He turned around from fumbling around in his suitcase for the adapter for his laptop. "You stay here, I'll be right back." He commanded.

He left down the hall and opened the door to the stairs and walked down them barely making a sound even though they were metal.

Relena sighed and plopped down into a chair and looked around the room. It was identical to her room, except different color's and his had a fridge.

After waiting a couple of moments, Heero came back carrying a tape that said 'The Ring'. He gave it to her and told her to get the others and they could watch it.

Relena walked out into the hall and was stopped by two people. They looked her over and touched her gently on her hair and hand. She edged away, but Heero told them something in Japanese, they nodded and walked off. Relena looked at Heero. "What was that all about?" She questioned.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye while he waited for the guy's to open the door. "People here think it's good luck to have blonde hair and blue eyes." He stated. "They hope the luck will rub off on them." He said simply.

"Oh." She mumbled. The door opened and the smiling face of Duo appeared in front of them.

"Well, if it isn't the two love birds, eh?" He shouted in their faces so loud that Heero actually flinched slightly from the immense volume. He glared the coldest stare, colder than the ones he gave Milliardo, at him and walked past him, into the room.

The other three walked in, hearing Duo yell and plopped down in chairs after Relena explained the whole plan on watching the movie.

Relena took a seat next to Heero, who didn't seem to notice. Duo sat next to her and Quatre sat next to Duo. Wufei and Trowa took a seat in armchairs.

"So, let's put the movie in." Relena tossed to movie to Trowa who put it into the tape player.

It was the English version, one that they saved for tourists, and the movie flashed on.

Ten minutes into the movie, Relena was clinging to Heero's arm. He looked at the screen, his eyes drooping as he really felt the need to sleep.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Duo screamed like a girl when he saw the dead girl and the movie with the weird images. Relena moved so close to Heero she could almost hear his steady and calm heart beat, unlike hers, which had a faster beat from the movie. Heero fell asleep, none of the other's noticing, Quatre was sitting on the edge of his seat and shed a tear when he saw the horse die. Trowa's heart was beating faster and faster and Wufei's nerves were shattering as he refused to look away from the movie and succumb to his growing fear.

At the end of the movie Relena screamed her head off when the phone rang, but no one answered it (Heero was still asleep and they didn't notice this but were afraid it would say 'Seven Days.').

Duo laughed unsteadily. "Well, now I understand what he meant about the 'seven days' thing." He felt his muscles tense just by the thought of this.

"Speaking of which..." Quatre looked over next to Relena. Noticing Heero hadn't said a word since or made a reach for the phone. He saw him next to Relena, eyes closed, breathing deeply, and his body not so tense anymore. He had red nail marks on his arm where a small bit of blood ran down his arm from where Relena clenched him so tightly during the movie.

She noticed this too and muttered a small 'oops.' And an apology as sweet as she could to him, then noticed he didn't even move when she touched the wound marks.

"He's asleep!" Duo shouted, his lower eye twitching. "We're going out of our minds here and he's asleep!"

"Well, he did talk about it casually," Trowa pointed out. "Heero's not the type to be scared by anything. He's not afraid of death so why should he be afraid of something that brings death?" He pointed out, making sense.

Wufei made what sounded like a 'hmph' sound. He looked away, shamed that he had been frightened by the movie.

Heero's eyes opened. He looked around the room to see everyone staring at him. "What?" He asked in a monotone voice, which told them he didn't care if they told him or not.

Duo looked at him, his eye twitching. "What do you mean by what! You slept through the movie!" He shouted.

"So?" Heero stated, not really caring. Did it matter if he did anyway? It was a movie and he could always watch it again.

"Grrr..." Duo growled deeply. "We are going out of our minds here and you **_slept_** through the movie." He added.

Heero looked at him and shrugged. "It's all made up." He said. "It's just a folk legend around here meant to scare." He stated.

"Well, it didn't scare you, did it?" Duo said, calming down a bit.

"It's meant to scare tourists." He stated, making it add more sense for the brunet pilot that sometimes acted more like a blonde than a brunet. He could get very loud and annoying and didn't always make the best of decisions.

"Oh, and all the sudden I forgot that all of us are tourist here!" Duo exclaimed, exasperated.

"I'm going to my room if any of you need me." Heero said. He got up, staggered a bit and got a worried expression from everyone in the room and walked out of the room ignoring them looking at him intently.

"I don't think he's feeling well. He was exhausted on the plane ride." Trowa said, a hint of worry in his tone of voice.

"He's hiding something." Duo said, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is getting really annoying." He sighed.

"What is getting annoying?" Relena asked.

Duo looked at her. "Well, all the sudden he talks to this dude in Japanese, we have no idea what he is talking about, he shows up with this damn creepy movie, he suddenly knows everything about tradition and stuff here, I mean, how does he know all of this? He acts like he was born here..." Duo said.

Quatre looked at Trowa and then Duo. "Maybe he was born here." He said calmly. The other's looked at him like he had gone crazy. "Well, it would make sense." He said, blushing at the sudden attention.

"He has so many secret's." Relena said. She remembered when she first said this, the first time she met Heero.

"_He has many secret." Relena said aloud. "That's why! That's why he said he was going to kill me! Because I know his secret!" She cried out aloud._

"_Reading some type of suspense thriller, Miss Relena?" Pagan asked a bit of chuckle in his voice._

_Relena looked at him, blinked then smiled at him. "Yep, sure am!"_

Perhaps her life was like a suspense thriller, something was always coming up whether it be good or bad. She sighed heavily and looked at the closed door of Heero's room. She couldn't help but worry over him.

TBC


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Note: Things in italics in the quotes such as: 

"_this is when they're speaking Japanese_"

Chapter 16: Abduction 

Heero fell onto the bed. 'What is wrong with me...?' He was able to think before closing his eyes to the dreamless sleep once again.

He had only gotten about ten minutes of sleep before he was being shaken awake. "Heero!" Relena shouted into his ear.

He groggily opened his eye and looked at her, half asleep. He forced himself awake. "What?" He asked.

Relena looked at him. "Well, it's getting to be nightfall and we are going out for dinner." She said. "You have to come, you didn't eat anything on the plane ride." She lied. She had seen him eat the meal that Miyyuuki's mother had packed for him. She noted the faint lines under his eyes but brushed away all worries. He was always fine, even when critically injured it seemed.

Heero sighed and got up. He also figured it was because they couldn't read or speak the language. He put on his yellow tennis shoes and smoothed out his normal clothes, which was the same style as of what he had worn during the war.

He grabbed his jacket and wallet, which was shoved it into his pocket. "Let's go then." He said. He opened the door and met the others in the hall. "So where do you want to eat?" He asked them, stifling a yawn, which only Trowa noticed.

"Dunno. Do you know any good places around here?" Duo asked Heero.

Heero shook his head. "Not really. It would depend on what you would want." He said simply.

"We don't care. We are hungry, we'll eat food, okay?"

"Fine." Heero walked off with the other's following behind him. The driver waited for them out front. They all shuffled into the car.

" _Where to_? " The driver asked.

" _Sakura, the Japanese steakhouse_. " He said without emotion.

" _Alright then! That's a good place to eat_. " The driver said, turning out of the parking lot to go to the restaurant which was by the hills and a forest, giving it a natural pleasant feeling too.

"Where are we going?" Relena asked Heero, the other's looked at him too.

"We're going to a place to eat. That's what you said and that's what we are doing.." He said, closing his eyes.

" _You look tired, you okay_? " The driver asked.

"Yeah..." Heero said in English, nodding his head. The driver understood the nod, but didn't understand the word.

"Yeah what?" Relena questioned.

"Nothing." He said back, not opening his eyes.

" _By the way, I'm Jay_. " The driver, who's name was Jay said.

"Heero." Heero said. The other's raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell us that you've been talking about things and you never knew each other's names?" Quatre asked.

"Would it matter?" He retorted, not opening his eyes still. They were out in the country area by now, the less urban area. Sakura was nestled in a nice little area where the fresh air did you good and it was breathtaking to see the landscaping and scenery.

Quatre looked at him. "Well...no, but you didn't trust us during the war even after you knew our names." He pointed out.

"So? Why wouldn't I trust you? You had the same mobile suit's as me and all." He said.

"So? What does that mean?" Duo asked.

"It mean's I've never trusted anyone in my life, I never will, and that's all." He said, a hint of anger in his voice as a wave of pain hit him. The sleepiness was completely gone from him and now he was getting headaches since he had lain down on the bed.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' He said, looking out the window, pressing his hand to his aching temple and making it look like he was leaning on his arm and not trying to stop the pain from his throbbing head.

Relena looked at Heero. She wanted to ask him if everything was all right, but she didn't want to know how the pilot would react.

Jay stopped immediately, hearing the conversation as it wavered up to the front. " _What_! " He shouted at them in Japanese. " _You are soldiers_! " He shouted. He yelled at them through broken English from the book that he had been reading for them to get out now. They piled out of the car and he quickly drove off.

The gray cloud overhead hung ominously and it began to growl at them, spitting rain that felt like daggers at Heero. His headache had passed, but he knew it wasn't the last.

"Wonderful." He muttered. "Next time you all plan a vacation, leave me out of it." He said through gritted teeth as he walked down the road, which was getting muddier.

Relena look down hearted. Something was bugging Heero and it wasn't just the fact that he had been dragged along. He wasn't feeling well or something. She and the others followed after him.

Heero's hand flew to his head and he let out a hiss of pain as the headache pounded through his skull. It felt like someone was beating on his head with a sledgehammer. The splitting pain caused him to stagger, drawing the others attention as he fell to his knees, bent over, trying to subdue the pain.

The pounding in his ears didn't allow him to respond to any of their questions as he fell forward from exhaustion as the headache passed.

Relena caught him quickly before he hit the hard muddy road and Trowa reached to help her stand up. It began to thunder and lightning in the sky. They made out the shadowed figure of the place that they were going to eat at. They ran towards it, carrying the exhausted Heero who was at least able to keep his eyes open and his breath was heavy as if he had been running for three hours and more non-stop.

They opened the doors to the place that looked like a dojo and found it empty, the lights off. Trowa laid Heero on Duo and Quatre for support and reached to turn on the lights.

Shadow's appeared before them, silhouettes of people. They grinned at him and Heero was able to lift up his head. He saw their evil grins, which showed that they were up to no good and got off of Quatre and Duo's support. He took a weak fighting stance, staggering a bit, but held the position.

"Well, well." A large bulk of a person said, "What have we here? It looks like they fell for our trap, didn't they Kasaii?"

"Wel,l yes, they did Higarki, did they. Our little puppets lead them right into the trap." A young woman in her late teenage years said slyly, almost devilishly.

"Who the hell are you?" Duo shouted.

The two shadows that had been talking stepped out into the light. One, a girl had brunet hair with deep blue eyes, and the other had black hair tied into a small ponytail that was braided and had green eyes.

"It's been a long time, Heero." The girl said whose name was Kasaii. He glared at her, recognizing her as the flight attendant that gave him his glass of water before they had gotten to Japan.

"Yes, too long. Too long for both of us." The man said whose name was Higarki.

"What do you want?" Relena shouted to them. They glared at the five that weren't Heero and snapped their fingers. Minion's came behind them, despite their struggling, and tied them up with strong bonds before they could do anything.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" Heero said, without any energy. The fight with the headache, which had worn him out, had exhausted him.

"So, it looks like the 'perfect soldier' can fall ill from a nurotoxin after all. We placed a heavy amount of sedatives into that drink too so now it's all in your bloodstream, if we were to give you a little more, you would collapse."

"We've missed you so much too." Kasaii said. "You know, after the organization couldn't find you they took us instead and now we are like their slaves, they won't train us though since they only want you. They are never going to let you go Heero. Did you think they would? After all, you're their perfect creation. They are going to retrain you, though. We've discovered you're gaining emotions. They are useless after all." Kasaii explained to him.

"Hold still, we don't want to hurt you any more than they will to you." Hagarki said, grinning all the while

"Heero! Run!" Relena cried, spilling tears onto the floor.

Heero was barely standing as it was and the others noticed this, and struggled in their bonds. Just when they thought it was hopeless, Heero collapsed, which they thought was for real, and he quickly reached into his sock and drew a blade and threw it skillfully with his last strength to hit the bonds on Trowa, making them fall apart. Heero smiled a weak smile as Trowa grabbed the knife and cut Wufei undone who attacked some of the men closing in on Heero.

"Relena..." He said, which came out as barely a whisper and he fell forward, passing out, the nurotoxin circulation was becoming quicker since he had been walking and moving around more than he had on the plane.

"Great." Kasaii muttered. She threw off her jacket and went to fight Wufei. "You say that women are weak," She told him, grinning evilly. "Tell me, how will it make you feel when a woman kicks the crap out of you?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Wufei lunged at her, throwing kicks and punches at her. One connected and she got up, spit out some blood from when she bit her tongue from a force of the blow for her cheek and ran towards, Wufei, about to throw a fist punch for his upper chest, but landed a knee kick in his abdomen. Wufei clutched it as she grabbed his shoulder painfully and threw his body down into her knee. He fell to the floor after letting out a painful cry as the bruise on his abdomen grew and shaded a deeper color.

"Get him, Kasaii!" Hagarki shouted as he dealt with the other pilot's, shielding them from their friend that Wufei had bravely tried to defend. Kasaii ran towards Heero, scooped him up in a single sweep and ran out into the storm, her followers and Hagarki following steadily behind them.

"No!" Relena cried, falling to the wooden floor, tears flowing down her cheeks, mingling with the rainwater.

TBC


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17: Team Work

"The organization that trained him, huh?" duo muttered. He looked at Trowa who was looking out the door with disdain. Heero had helped them out so many times before and they couldn't even stop a group of people from taking him away. "You were right, Trowa..." He said sadly.

"We have to get him back! Did you hear what they said?" Relena shouted. "We have to get back to the hotel and get Sally, Mnemosyn, Noin, and Milliardo out here!" She commanded, heading towards the still open door.

"He won't last long. He's already weak and exhausted because of what they did to his drink. When we were on the plane just getting up to knock Wufei out exhausted him." Trowa said. He walked towards the door also.

"We don't have any way of getting there though!" Quatre pointed out. "If we walk or run then we won't be able to get help in time!" He said sadly.

Trowa turned and looked at them, taking in the surroundings as he did. "We don't need to."

"Huh?" Wufei and the others questioned.

"Think about it, would a family just leave a place like this in the middle of nowhere unguarded?" Trowa asked them.

Wufei looked at him, the confusion draining from his eyes. "So you're suggesting that the family lives out in this area?" He questioned.

Quatre got what they were getting on. "And if they lived this far from the city, they must have a vehicle around." He added, making everything add together and fit like a completed puzzle.

"What are we waiting for?" Duo shouted and ran to the back of the building, making out the blurred image of a shed, large enough to house a vehicle. "Out there1" He pointed towards the shack.

They ran out into the pouring rain and Trowa smashed the door to the shed in with Wufei's strong kick. The door came crashing in, revealing a sleek new Hummer (oh, yeah!). They got into the pile and Trowa tampered with the key system and then roared the car to life, concentrating on getting the car out of the shed.

He drove it away from the place quickly, the thunder and lightning covering the racket they made from making the owners suspect that they had stolen the car. They drove straight to the hotel.

They rushed to their rooms, soaking wet and quickly dialed Sally's number first. The connection was easy and Sally picked up almost immediately.

"Sally here." She said as the static on both lines cleared to reveal the Gundam pilot's, minus Heero and Relena for her and Sally for them.

"Sally! You have to get over here! Immediately! Get Mnemosyn on your way! Heero's been kidnapped by the organization that trained him! They said something about retraining him!" Relena said in such a rush that it almost gave her a head buzz.

Sally looked at the monitor, remembering the whole conversation they had on the drive in the van that had taken them about the little girl and the dog. Her eyes widened.

"Where are you? Currently I'm in Kyoto checking out some terrorist activities!" She said.

"We are in Tokyo at the Green Dragon hotel in Japan!" Trowa said also in a rush.

"'Kay, but you'll have to forget Mnemosyn's help. She's at a big peace conference about the reconstruction. It's impossible to get in with that security and it'll be going on for over twenty four hours since their trying to get everything in order and get rid of the mess that Sogran and Lethe made." She explained.

The line disconnected as she hopped into her car and drove away from the troops stationed there without an explanation, leaving them shocked.

'I've got to get there in time Heero, you've got to hang on! Don't give into them!' She thought rapidly, the pouring rain splashing in buckets against her window shield. She made it there in no time, luckily, thanking the Preventer's for their resources.

She rushed into the building and the others were waiting for her. "So what have you guys got so far?" She questioned, knowing it had been at least thirty minutes or so until she got there, so they had to have found something. After all, they were Gundam pilots; they could do almost anything.

Trowa turned and looked at her. "Nothing." He said, glaring at the fact that they couldn't get any information what the organization was or where it was located. It was like it never existed, nor did Heero despite the fact there were records of him during the war. He certainly did a good job of covering up his past from everyone but himself.

"What do you mean nothing?" Sally questioned, partially shocked at this. "You're Gundam pilot's, you can find anything."

"Heero did a really good job of covering up his past. We didn't find anything on him, there were barely an records of him during the war."

"Why?" Sally asked. "He played a major part along with lot in the war."

"Those who lay eyes on a Gundam do not live to tell about it, usually. This was important for all of us to keep our missions and such secret." Trowa said, not bothering to look at the young former soldier.

"Well, we have to hurry! I don't think that we'll not have enough time." Sally said. "At least his strength was getting back, so he'll be able to last—"Sally as broken off by a look given by Trowa. "What? Did I miss something else?"

"Heero was given a nurotoxin on the airplane, he's getting weaker and weaker." He stated.

"Wait!" Relena said loudly, who had been standing there quietly with the other's in the doorway to their rooms now. "I got it!" She said happily.

"Got what?" Duo asked, unlocking the door and about to step inside when Relena pulled him back and closed the door. They remained in the hallway until she motioned them to her room. She opened the door and then opened the connecting door to Heero's room.

"I remember when Heero was staying at my estate that he mentioned some disc's, maybe they can help us." She said quickly, looking around for the so familiar black duffel back. She found it in the corner of his room, partially concealed by a chair.

"Disc's with what on them?" Wufei asked, forgetting about his pride being broken by being beaten by a woman. He wasn't worthy to continue fighting, he had lost and she had won, ending up with another crisis that he could have prevented.

"Something 'bout his past. They are encoded heavily and all that's why he told me, mainly because I wouldn't be able to break into the disk." Relena said, looking along with lining of the suitcase for the disks. Her hand hit something hard and smooth. She pulled out what her hand had hit once she got a good grip on it. It was a disk, one with Top Secret written in red in a strong case with 'Zyte' written in smaller letters with permanent marker.

"Doesn't anyone eve get tired of these riddles?" Duo asked, sighing heavily at the disk Relena showed them. He shook his head in an almost exhausted manner, though he clearly had a lot of energy and more to spare.

Quatre looked around for the young pilot's laptop and found it placed neatly on the table. He brought the disk over with the others and put it into the hard drive for it to load, which didn't take long since Heero's computer was faster than everyone else is, mainly because he modified it a lot.

A screen popped up, flashing for a minute and then stayed on the screen. 'Please enter the first five codes to access the first half of disk.' The screen said, with five lines for typing in the password.

"Aw, come on!" Duo shouted, banging his head with his face. "What the hell is it with him and his secrets!" He was really getting frustrated.

Trowa looked at the screen the five lines were labeled. ' 01, 02, 03, 04, 05,' he stared at the screen and pulled up a chair. He looked at the screen and reread the screen over and over again. The light of the computer monitor reflected on his deep green eye, covering the other one in his own mask.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked, looking at the pilot deep in thought. "Are you all right?" He questioned.

Trowa looked at him with a side-glance. "I think I figured it out." Duo stopped beating himself up and the other's looked at Trowa.

"Huh?" Quatre asked. "What is it then, Trowa?" Quatre asked, happy that one of them had gotten the code.

"It's not that hard, really. He must have tried to make it look like it was hard by hiding the clues right on the screen. Look how the numbers are labeled." Trowa explained, making everyone look at the screen, pointing out the numbers. "It's not just an odd coincidence that he used five numbers instead of four or six, he used five for a certain purpose." He explained further, pointing it out as simply as he could. "The numbers are part of the code. Type in 'Heero Yuy' into the first box." He told Quatre, who obeyed obediently.

The screen didn't send off an alarm. Quatre looked at the screen closely. "I get it! The numbers are what we were labeled by the enemy, 01 is Heero..." Quatre typed in 'Duo Maxwell' into the second box, 'Trowa Barton' into the third, 'Quatre Winner' into the fourth, and 'Chang Wufei' into the fifth. The screen disappeared, making a beeping sound as some of the data on the disk appeared before them.

"Wow, quite the genius isn't when he comes to hiding secret's, eh?" Wufei said, referring to Heero, as he bent to look at the screen. They read over information, nothing about Heero, but of the information on the organization, 'Zyte.' Which trained Heero to become the 'Perfect soldier.' And some of the medical records that he had there, mainly just the times he had been placed in the hospital from the training he had to endure. There was a long list, he had been in a coma more than twice during his more than six-year training, he also had to have surgery more than ten times in one year.

"How can anyone be so cruel?" She questioned, noting the medical records went back all the way to when he was one year old, having records of his caretaker and trainer, Odin Lowe.

"Here." Trowa said, pointing out the location which vanished when another screen came up, saying: 'Please type in the next five passwords for access to the rest of the data on this disk.' Trowa sighed. "It has to be what we called out Gundam's." Trowa typed in the code this time. 'Wing Zero' for the first box, 'Deathsythe Hell' for 02, 'Heavyarms' for 03, 'Sandrock' for 04, and 'Altron' for 05. The screen disappeared, giving the rest of the data without further delays as Trowa pointed out the area and then took the disk out, accessing the internet to check their database, or more like hack.

"Damn." Trowa said loudly, mainly by accident. "They have a really good firewall." He muttered, trying a different route.

"Well, if they trained Heero to hack the way he did, I'm sure that they made it so that he couldn't or anyone else would have trouble. They must know a lot of tactics." Wufei pointed out, making the other's nod in unison.

"It's true, I mean he taught Heero everything that he knows, but who was that Odin Lowe person?" Quatre agreed.

"We don't have a lot of time." Relena said, leaning over the screen, her hand on the chair for extra support and balance.

"I got the location." Trowa said. "That's all. Everything else is protected really strong." He scribbled down an address on a nearby piece of paper from a hotel complimentary pad and ripped it off forcefully from the other pieces.

"Let's get going!" Quatre said, grabbing the disk and throwing it back into the duffel bag and zipping it up along with his laptop.

Trowa nodded along with Wufei as they both grabbed guns from their room and concealed them and brought a pack with explosives in it, just in case.

Relena was the first to rush out the door and get the hotel manager to get a taxi outside for them, since they couldn't say the language.

TBC

Author's note: Woo! Another vamped chapter! Yea!

Plus, if you want a good read check out my sister's story, Passion's which is an X-men fusion with GW that kicks ass!

I got to make the summary but FFN kinda screwed it up and butchered it:

Summary:

Relena stared at the other captured person in the room. "Uh…mister?" Heero turned around and shot a glare at her. "What?" He snapped. She blinked and then said, "There's a…hole in your shirt."

Love, Red Tail


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18: Giving Up

"You've grown weak." The commander said angrily to the suspended Heero, who was hanging by his arms in some shackles. "All those years of training," The commander said disdainfully. "Wasted." He spat on the ground, below Heero's yellow shoes.

"I did the missions." He said. "Now there's peace." He showed no emotion in his voice, like he usually did when he talked.

The commander smiled inwardly at this, at least he wouldn't take a long time to retrain. He was still the 'perfect soldier' no matter how hard he tried to suppress the person inside of him. "The war is over, huh? Peace is in the air, but is it any different from the war?" He questioned. "During the war, we were oppressed by arms, but now we are oppressed by peace. Do we have the right to bear arms to defend ourselves?" The commander questioned the young teenager. He gripped the young boy's chin hard, glaring at him. "Well?"

Heero didn't know what to say, as the commander griped his jaw even harder because he remained silent, as if wanting him to deny this. He didn't, he couldn't...it was something that had come across his mind when he disbanded a lot of terrorist groups who asked the same question. There was almost some truth to this...

"Well, you agree?" The commander said, grinning evilly. "It's nice to know they haven't changed you too much." He said snidely.

"No." Heero said, making the commander's grin fade. "Peace isn't oppressing at all." He said, feeling something inside him stir, which wasn't a good feeling. He felt as if he was lying to himself, but quickly pushed the thought away, concentrating on the task at hand: escaping.

"Well, it seems they have done more than one thing to our little perfect creation here." The commander said with disdain dripping with every word.

Heero insides lurched slightly, but he cursed his weakness at this inwardly. 'Not this time.' He thought, glaring at the commander.

The commander gripped Heero's jaw harder, making him want to let out a hiss of pain, but he clamped his mouth shut, making his jaw hurt even more. Heero bit his lower lip, a little too hard, making it bleed and he could taste the salty crimson life-fluid in his mouth.

"It seems they have reawakened emotion's too." The commander let go of his jaw and slapped his hard across the cheek, sending a slight and very small stinging feeling rushing through his face. The commander gripped his jaw now, harder it seemed than before. Heero let out a slight hiss of pain as the commander's hand, which was gripping his jaw, as also jammed into the spot where he had hit him. "We'll have to retrain him, too." He said to the other lower commander's behind him and they nodded in agreement, writing something on a clipboard.

"Go to hell." Heero said through clenched teeth.

The commander took out a knife and dragged it along the side of his head, drawing blood all the way from the sharpness. He dragged it further down and stopped. He lifted the knife and placed it on the side of the teenager's neck. "Do you dare to say that again?"

Heero didn't flinch at all. "Go to hell." He said again, through clenched teeth, only more clearly as he felt the blood trickle down the side of his face.

The commander laughed, "Wonderful, he still has a lot of the training we've done to him inside him. He's more rebellious and such, but that won't be something that will take long to fix." He turned back to Heero who stared at him blankly. "I'm sure that you missed us." The commander and the other's left the room, slamming the door, leaving Heero hanging there in the darkness with his thoughts.

'Damn.' He thought, thinking about what he had done. The things that made people leave him alone: his emotionless face, his glares, his motionless tone, his 'back off' attitude wouldn't work here. He knew no other way to live. They had him tied in his way of living. He lowered his head, trying to get some sleep, exhausted. 'The nurotoxin must still be in my system...no matter what...I won't give in...' He decided finally before drifting off into a lit sleep.

Only this last strand of thought, the commander heard through a one way wall, since he whispered it and they were recording everything he said and his actions for the board. He furrowed his brow after hearing this. He was strong, they would have to break his will, somehow. "Kasaii." He commanded and a young woman opened the door. She bowed, looking at the commander after she stood erect again.

"Yes, commander?" She asked in a normal tone of voice.

"Kasaii...your research has been very important in this. His will is strong. Too strong for us to break while them roam freely about. These people that you were talking about, who were they?" He questioned.

"There were four young boys: other Gundam pilot's obviously. They seem loyal to him, but there is one, a young girl, that seems to be infatuated with him. She's mainly been the cause of this it seems to me, she's been wanting him to be...human." She said, pausing to find the right word for what she wanted him to be like.

"She knows that is impossible yet still she tries?" He said. "Interesting..." He said slowly, grinning at the hanging sleeping form of Heero.

"They will come in pursuit of him. We've gotten a warning the security was broken into. They know our location." Kasaii stated, hoping the commander wouldn't be angry, yet he turned to her, grinning.

"Wonderful. Separate this girl from the other's by giving of different false information on where we are holding him." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Heero.

"Yes sir!" Kasaii said, doing a salute and walking backwards, opening the door, bowing once more and then closed the door with a sharp click.

The commander turned to look at Heero once more. He grinned evilly and then sat down in a comfortable chair, watching the boy in his dreamless sleep.

"Hurry!" Duo shouted, jumping out of the moving plane with Relena in his arms so that she wouldn't get hurt when they jumped out. They landed with a thud onto the cement. They took off running with the other's following close behind.

"We'll check this way!" Trowa and Wufei shouted as Duo went a different direction with Sally and Relena, who ended up taking a different direction.

Sally and Relena stopped. They had soon come to another two-way passage. Sally looked at Relena. "I can take care of myself." She grabbed a gun from Sally and took off in one direction.

She opened a door by shooting at it, missing occasionally, not being very good at shooting. Her eyes wandered around the dark room until he found who they were looking for: Heero, who was suspended by shackles with a cut along the side of his face, leaving a dried blood stream over his stone like face. "Heero!" She shouted, making her way quickly to him.

His head snapped up in her direction, showing a small bit of fear in his eyes. She stopped, shocked that he was showing an emotion, even to her. 'What have they done to him?' She thought.

Unknown to her, he wasn't afraid for himself, but for her. "Relena! Run!' He said, struggling in his bonds.

Relena looked taken aback. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you!" She was about to walk fast to him and get him out of the shackles but something cold was felt against her neck.

"Don't touch her!" Heero commanded angrily, still struggling. "Don't you dare!" He said, anger in his voice.

Relena dropped the gun in her hand and it fell with a sharp thud to the ground. Her eyes felt fear when the person holding her captive spoke coldly to Heero.

He grinned, "You know I would dare, after all...you wouldn't do anything to stop me." He said grinning all the way.

"Let her go! You don't want her, she hasn't done anything!" He said, a tone with almost some desperation in his voice. He stopped struggling, his energy wasted. He hung there, exhausted, dripping in sweat as his breathing was heavy.

"On the contrary, she has everything to do with this, you see...Kasaii's information and spying had becoming very helpful. She's concluded, and same for me, that this girl," He said disdainfully. "Has given you useless emotion's, so we'll have to change that, won't we?" He said gruffly, whispering into Relena's ear.

"Let me go!" Relena said, struggling, trying to get to Heero. Heero lowered his head, almost defeated; his strength wasn't like it was with the toxin still in his body.

"Heero!" Relena said fiercely. He didn't respond. "Don't give up! You can fight this!" She yelled. The commander pressed the knife harder to her neck, making her clamp her mouth shut.

"You wouldn't want to wake him, now would you?" The commander said fiercely.

Relena looked at Heero quizzically. 'He's asleep?' She thought, raising an eyebrow at this. 'Why would he be asleep at a time like this...?' she thought.

"The nurotoxin is still in his blood, making him weaker and weaker by the hour until we give him the antidote. His will is still strong though and he won't give in it seems." He said, dragging her out of the room.

"Do you want him to die? Give him the antidote!" Relena yelled right into his ear, making him flinch a bit at the volume of the young girl's voice when she screamed.

"He can't even stay conscious for more than three hours length." The commander said. "If this was him during the war, he would be able to last at least an hour more." The commander said gruffly. "And no, we don't want him to die, only to make him weaker so we can retrain him." He said, smiling at this.

"Heero..." She said, tears flowing down her cheeks silently. The commander smiled at this. He shoved Relena into a room and suspended her, much like Heero, by shackles also.

Meanwhile, the other Gundam pilot's were also apprehended and thrown into a cell all together with Sally Po. "Were they expecting us?" Wufei asked.

"I guess, but they didn't even bother putting us into cuff's or anything. I find that suspicious..." Trowa said, looking down at his hands.

"Relena's not here." Sally stated, looking around the room.

"What? They had to capture her, but why isn't she here?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad, very bad feeling about this." Trowa said, answering the question for Sally that Quatre had asked to no one in particular.

Else where, Heero slowly opened his eyes, the darkness dissipating. He was in a room and he was looking at the sleeping form of Relena who was also shackled. He looked around. He had to get her out of this place, no mater what.

"I see you're awake, this is good...no we can start." The commander said, running his fingers through his dark brown hair, which went quite well with his tanned skin and dark forest green eyes.

"Don't you touch her." Heero said angrily, Relena stirred a bit and came face to face almost (despite the feet measurement away from him) with Heero.

The commander gripped her chin hard and she let out a cry of pain from the force and she looked at Heero as tears former her eyes as the commander gripped it harder, making it feel as if he was going to break her bone. Heero struggled vainly in his bonds trying to make him stop.

The commander looked at Heero and smiled at this. "It seems that this won't take long at all." He said, grinning, a sadistically look in his eye. "Maybe we should try some...torturing method's on you, eh?" He said, asking Relena as he let go of her jaw. Fear was evident in her baby blue eyes, as the captain looked her over. "We'll make you scream in pain when you get cut and hurt." He said, grinning.

"Don't touch her!" Heero shouted to the commander, who turned to look at him. He closed his mouth as the commander looked at him, maliciously.

"Oh, touch her...I meant more exciting than that, and you have a front row seat, Heero." He said. He looked at the others in the room. "Leave us and lock the door, this will be a private session." He commanded as the others left the room, the loud click indicating the door was locked.

Heero stared at the commander, fire burning in his eyes as he tried harder to get free, making the chains rattle loudly. "Leave her out of this!" He said angrily.

"Oh, you know I won't if this is what it takes..." He turned back to Relena and walked closer to her. She tried to move back, but she couldn't. "You are quite a young beautiful one..." He walked closer and Relena let some tears fall. He was about to land a forceful punch on her side cheek when Heero stopped moving. The commander stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the 'perfect soldier.'

"Heero..." Relena whispered, afraid to speak any louder as if the man would turn back his attention to her.

Heero raised his head, defeated. Then lowered it again, giving up. The commander grinned at this and walked away from Relena and then took out the keys and unlocked Heero, letting him fall to the floor as he caught his arm and pulled him up. The nurotoxin made him weak and he was covered in sweat, not even able to stand on his own. The commander draped the young boys arm over his shoulder, as he didn't struggle anymore.

Some men came in and stood guard, noting the happy look on the commander's face and the defeated look on the young soldier who lowered his head as the commander dragged him out of the room. When Heero was dragged past Relena, who was let down, he looked up at her. "I'm sorry..." He whispered to her and the commander slapped his face hard for saying this to her.

"She's dead to you now, if you even think anything about her or don't do what we want. We'll kill her...slowly." Navar, the commander said to the young Japanese fighter who looked down, nodding his head complying with this. "Let's get you cleaned up for your first training session." He said.

They left the room.

"No! Heero!" Relena said, tears streaming down her face as she struggled in the hold of the soldier's dragging her off. They threw her roughly into the room where the other intruder's were waiting.

"Relena!" Sally shouted, rushing over to the girl. She saw the tears streaming down her face. "W-What's wrong...?" She asked, her voice quivering at the sight of the strong woman that Heero even called stronger than himself.

Relena looked up at them. "It's Heero." She said.

The other's looked at her, huddling around her to hear what she had to say. "What is it about Heero?" Quatre asked, pulling her into a comforting hug.

She dried her tears. They would make everything right, the other Gundam pilot's they would get out of here and free Heero, free him from these awful people. "I was set up for a trap. They led all you guys to fake location's and I ended up finding Heero, but he told me to run away as fast as I could." She explained.

"That's why we didn't find him anywhere else." Trowa said and Duo looked from him to Relena.

"Relena, why did he tell you to run? Why wouldn't he want you to at least get him out of there?" He questioned.

The girl's expression tightened a bit at the memory that Duo had reawakened. "Because it was a trap." She said sadly. "They caught me and used me to break his will." She said, new tars falling down her eyes. "They were going to torture and hurt me and he- he told them not to touch me." She said, more tears falling. "He- he didn't want him to hurt me... he said..." She said, pausing.

"That bastard!" Duo said, a fire growing in his eyes. 'How would he do that? How could he even say that to her in front of Heero!' He thought heatedly.

"He- he didn't _touch_ you, did he?" Quatre asked her, nearly retching at the thought of seeing Relena screaming as they cut her with knives and punched her roughly.

Relena shook her head, newly fresh tears now falling. "What happened?" Wufei asked. 'How dare he say that or even think of doing that to a young girl?' He swore vengeance under his breath for even the thought of such a cruel idea. Rarely the Gundam pilot's were tortured, just confined or beaten a little bit, but they could take the pain. Relena was still so innocent and naïve.

"Heero wouldn't let him, so he-he—"Relena started wailing the next part. "He gave up for me and now they are going to retrain him!" She sobbed. "He gave up everything that ties him to humanity for me!" She wailed.

"What!" They all shouted in unison.

Sally tightly hugged Relena, who was still crying and started crying with her. Trowa looked at Quatre who held a worried look on his face. Wufei swore under his breath.

Sally pulled Relena off to a corner away from the other's where she told the whole story in hushed tones while Sally whispered soothing words to her the whole time, letting her cry in her arms, and offered a hug whenever needed.

"Heero...please be alright..." Sally whispered when Relena cried herself to sleep and described the whole story from Relena's point of view in full detail of what happened.

Heero lay on the bed in an upright position, leaning against the wall since there was no headboard, just a mattress with sheets and a blanket, while remembering the lyrics to a song... it was 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

It seemed so long ago when he had last heard it, and somehow it connected him to it.

The training session had been hard that day. His whole body ached all over. There were bruises, but the commander said he had gone easy on him because he agreed and gave in to his will, for which he knew deep down, he was grateful for since they didn't have to break him even more than he was already broken.

A man walked into the room and Heero looked up, not caring whom it was anymore. No caring about anything...

"Get up." The Navar said forcefully. Heero did as he was told. He wasn't wearing his forest green tank top, or a shirt for a matter of fact. He had white bandages wrapped around his torso to hide some of his wounds that he had gotten. They concentrated on torturing him, since they had to get rid of his emotions.

The commander handed him his shirt and he put it on. The commander looked at the boy, pleased with what they had done to him: his eyes held a depressing look deep in the emotionless depths. His spirit was broken and it had only taken less than thirty minutes.

"You have a training session in hangar B to get data recorded on you." The commander said. Heero looked at the commander emotionless except for the depressing look etched into his face now.

Heero blinked and the commander looked at the young boy and his lower lips twitched as he let out a growl and hit the boy across the face, noticing him not even twitching. He slowly moved his head back slowly, not moving.

"Why are you still here?" He said, looking at the small blood trickle he had made when his wristwatch connected with his face.

Heero looked at the commander with no emotion in his eyes or his voice. "You didn't dismiss me." He said, feeling the cold blood trickle down his cheek.

"I don't need to," The commander said. "When I give you an order you follow it unless I start talking again. Was I talking?" He questioned. The boy shook his head and walked past Navar, who smiled smugly at this. The board would definitely be pleased with this.

Heero walked down the hall towards hanger B where they would record his training skills. He wanted to let out a heavy sigh and slump against the wall, his body worn out it seemed. 'Why am I like this?' He thought to himself, walking at a slower pace.

The commander followed silently behind him, monitoring him unknowingly to the young boy. 'What is he doing?' The commander thought getting suspicious.

'I should be depressed, why would I think I would be?' He though, while furrowing his brows as he took a slower pace. 'This is my purpose, so might as well go on with it.' He thought. A small voice in him reminding him of Relena died when he thought this and Heero straightened up and walked confidentially to the hangar.

'Is he plotting something?' The commander questioned his inner self while squinting suspiciously at the teenager.

The boy stopped and turned to look down the empty hall. "I know that you are there." He said in a colder emotionless tone.

The commander came out, smiling when he heard this. "It's good to see that not all of our training has been wasted." He said while looking over the boy, noticing his eyes were an icier blue, which held no depressing look. Navar smiled inwardly as he looked over Heero who looked exactly like he did when he was last seen before his mission's involving Gundam.

"They were never wasted." The boy said, turning away from the commander and typing in a code to open the door to the hangar.

A group of people in white lab coats turned to look at the boy before them. "You're on time, that's good. Let's get started, come over here." They commanded.

Heero walked over to the people and allowed them to put some wires onto his head and some on his arms and leg's. "Take off your shirt." One person commanded to him. He pulled it off, revealing the bandages over his torso. They picked up a knife and cut off the bandages and put some wires onto his chest to monitor his heart beat and respiration. They picked up a needle and put it into his arm much like an IV.

They instructed him to get into the cockpit of Wing Zero, which had been moved there when they discovered it's hiding place and cracked the security code for his system. It had been quite hard, he had honed his skills over the years so they were better than what they had trained him, making it almost impossible for them to hack.

"Is anything wrong?" The doctor asked over a microphone connected into the mobile suit.

"No, you can start the simulation." He said as he flexed his body. It had been almost a year since he had last piloted the Gundam, or a mobile suit in fact. He remembered everything like one would never forget the alphabet.

The doctor's turned some dials and pushed some buttons and raised the level to simulation five, a quite high level but not a limit for the system.

Inside the cockpit Heero's reflexes destroyed mobile suits one after another, raising it to the next level after he destroyed all of the suits in that level. He continued destroyed mobile suit after mobile suit disappearing off the screen.

"He's at a high level, he seems to not have forgotten anything at all." A doctor said, recording his data to a disk.

Another doctor nodded. "His brain waves aren't altered at the very least. The Zero system seems not to be affecting him at the least. His pulse isn't wavering either. His body is relaxed almost it seems." He pointed out.

"Excellent. He seems to have come to his senses at least." The commander said with pleasure. "Increase the simulation level to twelve." He commanded. The boy was already on level ten and still going. "He hasn't reached his limit yet."

Heero destroyed mobile suit after another until they stopped the simulation after he was on level twenty- nine, a higher lever by at least twelve for the other Gundam pilots'.

"That was good." The commander said, putting his hand on Heero's shoulder.

Heero didn't respond or move as the commander noted the normal tensing of his muscles he had when the commander came close to him since his abduction. The doctor's pulled off the wires on his body and then the needle connected to his arm with a little too much force. He didn't flinch

"The board want's to observe and see you." Navar said, pleased with how everything was turning out. "Go get into your normal clothes." He ordered as Heero walked out of the room putting his shirt on as he walked down the hall.

Soldier's blocked the way he had first come and he had to take a different route. He stopped at a split in direction's. He looked from each one to another. 'Crap.' He thought. It had been over one year, about two or so, since he had last been here and there were many new renovations added to the base.

He stood there, ignoring the clicking of shoes coming from behind him. 'Which way?' He questioned himself. He had taken a turn to get to this area but knew he wouldn't be able to find his way back without asking where his quarters where.

"Hey." A soldier said, coming up from behind h, dragging a prisoner who turned out to be Sally and Relena with him and a small unit to make sure no escape plans were made. Heero turned slightly.

"Heero!" Sally cried as she struggled a bit more from the people restraining her. She looked at the pilot who set but a glance at her. His face showed utmost defeat as she stared at him as he turned away, hiding his emotion's, what few he had left. His bangs hung over his eyes a little bit. They had regained their cold look that he first had when Relena met him.

"Heero, run away!" Relena shouted, letting a few tears fall down her tanned cheeks. Heero didn't even look at her.

"Why are you here?" The soldier questioned the boy. He was one of the soldiers that would look after him after a while. Heero didn't respond or move away. He didn't even glance at the man or his prisoner's but turned and continued to look at the split ways before him.

The soldier sighed and Heero didn't turn to look at him. "Which way is it?" He questioned in his voice, which was cold and held no emotion what so ever. Relena let some tears fall silently down her cheeks.

"Come on." The soldier said and Heero turned to follow him. "It's back this way." He said heavily.

Heero was walking past Relena and didn't even glance at her. "Don't cry." He said in barely a whispered tone.

The soldier behind him lifted a blade and placed it against his neck, Heero stood there, motionless with no fear in his eyes. "She's dead if you even acknowledge her, remember?" The soldier told Heero coldly.

Heero didn't nod or even say anything. He let out a small and weak smile. "Would it matter? I'm already dead." He said, making Relena cry and scream at him to try and get away, anything.

The soldier who was going to lead him to his quarters told the man to remove the knife. He grabbed Heero's chin tightly and jerked it up. He said something into Heero's ear, making his eyes widen a little bit and made him struggle against the guards restraining him.

The soldier grinned coldly and roughly held onto Relena's hand as he glanced at her with something in his eyes, something that made Relena shiver and pull back. He glanced at Heero once more, grinning even wider and more evilly than the previous time.

TBC


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Relena let some tears fall silently down her cheeks.

"Come on." The soldier said and Heero turned to follow him. "It's back this way." He said heavily.

Heero was walking past Relena and didn't even glance at her. "Don't cry." He said in barely a whispered tone.

The soldier behind him lifted a blade and placed it against his neck, Heero stood there, motionless with no fear in his eyes. "She's dead if you even acknowledge her, remember?" The soldier told Heero coldly.

Heero didn't nod or even say anything. He let out a small and weak smile. "Would it matter? I'm already dead." He said, making Relena cry and scream at him to try and get away, anything.

The soldier who was going to lead him to his quarters told the man to remove the knife. He grabbed Heero's chin tightly and jerked it up. He said something into Heero's ear, making his eyes widen a little bit and made him struggle against the guards restraining him.

Chapter 19: Empty Inside 

The guard who spoke into Heero's ear grinned at his reaction and stayed where he was. "Insubordination will only lead to that." He said to him. Heero stopped struggling and then he lowered his head. The soldier threw a punch at Heero's stomach, making him clutch it from the force of it and couched up some blood.

They dragged Heero off to the prisoner ward where his comrades were being held captive along with Miss Peacecraft. The door opened and Heero looked up, unexpected by this.

Heero made his way down with the guard who escorted him slowly. One of the guards standing by unlocked the door and opened it. Heero stepped inside. The guard followed.

Heero stared at the people in the room: Trowa and the other's looked back at him, shocked. The guard looked around and then pointed to Sally Po. "Out, now." He said, Sally didn't move. "You stay here." The guard told Heero sternly. He nodded his head ever so slightly.

Sally got up slowly and as she walked by Heero she noticed the depressing look on his face: he had lost all hope. He was broken, utterly defeated and his face showed it. She let a tear fall. The guard noticed this and Heero turned to look at her slowly, his eyes flashing slightly, not turning to an emotionless stare.

The guard smiled. "We figured as much." He snapped his fingers and some guards came in. They got hold of the prisoners who struggled. Heero didn't move. He felt like he was stuck to the spot as they took advantage of this and gripped him tightly, making sure he couldn't even move really if he tried even. Sally was pulled back to the group and Relena shouted Heero's name.

He looked at her and she cried her heart out when she saw how he looked. He was broken, but he still had some fire let in h eyes, which he tried to hide. They had seen this and figured they wouldn't take any chances.

Navar walked into the room. "We figured that you would try to rebel, even just a bit when you saw these people again." Heero didn't move. Guards seized his arms even tighter and he clenched his teeth together. Their grip was so strong it was making his bones ache in pain.

"Stop it!" Relena shouted to the commander, but he looked at her.

He grinned. "Maybe we will get to have some fun with you. Oh, and I don't think I'll be the only one." He said sadistically. Relena struggled as they dragged her forward.

Heero looked at the commander who, in turn, looked back at him with evil evident in his cold eyes. "Don't touch her!" He shouted. He struggled in the soldier's arms. He felt his strength draining from him and he broke out into a sweat. The other captives struggled too, but the guards were too strong and had too many numbers.

He lowered his head, his strength failing quickly. His expression relaxed and breath quickened while the commander laughed at this. "It's good that we didn't give you that antidote to the nurotoxin just yet." He said smugly. The soldier's dropped him and he fell limply to the floor.

Heero's eyes flashed open as he hit the floor and he got into a crouch, knocking the others to the ground, unconscious. He stood, staggering a bit.

"Leave...her...out...of...this..." He said, exhaustion clearly in his voice.

"Oh, you know I would never. I will do almost anything to get you back. The board will be so pleased once I do." He snapped his fingers and Heero couldn't defend himself.

The gripped him tightly. "What do you say?" Navar asked, lifting Heero's head to gaze at him intently. 'So it did take more to break him. Pity. He has changed more than I thought.' He thought angrily.

"I'd rather die." Heero said, glaring at the commander, and spat in his face.

Navar stepped back and used his sleeve to wipe off the spit while the others held their breath's, both the intruder's and the guards. "Well, that won't be arranged. You're worth too much to die." He grabbed Heero's chin harshly and then punched his cheek hard, making it fly to the side, leaving a slight ringing in his ears from the force.

He let go of his chin, which he grabbed tightly after the blow. "Give him the antidote and bring the girl with us. She'll prove more use to us yet." He walked past Heero, who was panting and hit him sharply in the neck as he let out a grunt of pain and lay motionless in the soldier's arms that caught him.

They dragged Relena out of the cold cell and the commander gave one last order, involving the fate of the other Gundam pilot's and Sally Po...

Relena watched the motionless form of Heero slowly stir and her heart sunk into despair. They weren't going to do anything to her or him while he was asleep.

He slowly opened his eyes and the door opened sharply. The commander's silhouetted form appeared and the door closed again. Heero's eyes were still only half-open and he barely moved, breathing. His strength was returning by the minute, the antidote in his system, neutralizing the drug. He heard the commander's voice and his eyes shot open after he closed them to clear his partially groggy mind when he heard the commander's voice.

"Good to see you're awake." He said, glancing at Heero who was once again suspended by shackles. He walked past Heero to Relena who was where she was when the commander first broke Heero's spirit. He stopped in front of Relena and turned to look at Heero, grinning evilly.

He placed his hand on Relena's waist whose skin crawled at the touch of the commander. "I'm not going to stop this time until you beg me to. Even then, I'm not sure if you'll be broken." He said as he turned back to Relena whose feet barely touched the ground. He gripped her waist tightly and touched a pressure point on her jaw line sharply, forcing her mouth open as he rammed his mouth with hers into a forceful kiss.

He pulled back, Relena gagging and gasping for breath at the same time, spitting out despising her mouth all the way, wishing for something, even a bar of soap. Relena's lip started to bleed from under the pressure and she spat out blood, hoping the salty sickening taste would get the remnants of the kiss out of the recesses of her mouth.

"Stop it!" Heero shouted at the commander, trying to break away at his bonds. He kissed Relena again, despite her trying to back away, though failing vainly because of her bonds and restraints.

"God, stop it!" He shouted. Relena screamed for someone to help her as he gripped her waist even harder, making her scream in pain as she struggled harder. Tears fell freely down her eyes. Relena called Heero's name vainly, hating herself for screaming for his help as he struggled even harder, it would only make him break more in the end.

Behind the one way wall, the Gundam pilot's, bound were watching the whole scene with disgust, understanding why Relena was crying the first time, understanding what she meant. It killed them to see Heero like this, knowing he couldn't take much more.

Heero stopped screaming and the commander turned to look at him. His body was shaking and his arms were red from trying to break through the bonds even some blood poured from his wrists where the metal clasps bound him together tightly. Amidst all this, his head was lowered as a tear fell from his eyes. Relena stared at him through her tears and noticed this was the first time she saw him cry, ever...

"So, you've screamed yourself hoarse, eh?" The commander said, grinning at this. He was defeated and at the end of his rope. He only had to do one more thing to make him shatter.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Sally shouted. "He hasn't done anything and he's already lived through enough of a hell without you people" She shouted.

"God..." Trowa said, not removing his eyes from the window where they had a clear picture of everything. He saw a tear fall from Heero's eyes and then another. He was crying, they were pushing him to his extreme limit, doing evil horror's to the person that had shown him kindness for one of the few times in his life. It was like a nightmare...a never ending nightmare that he called his life.

"H-He's crying..." Duo said, unbelieving this. "N-no way..." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Sally snapped her head back to the glass. She saw it was true. Something inside her died. "STOP IT!" She said, shedding tears herself. "JUST STOP DOING THIS!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Wufei lost it too. "You cowards!" he shouted angrily to the soldier's, struggling in his bonds.

Quatre was dumbstruck and then remembered and reached into his sleeve. They may have taken their gun's but he pulled out a concealed knife and cut his bond's, then Trowa's who attacked the guards lunging for them as Quatre removed Wufei's who was in uttermost rage. He attacked the guards, unleashing his fury on them.

Sally was freed after all this and they rushed out of the room, grabbing the key's to unlock the door where Heero and Relena were. Quatre rushed back into the room and grabbed a disk out of a machine and then ran back with the other's concealing the disk among his clothing.

Heero let some tears fall. The commander smiled evilly at him. "I'm not done just yet." He said. He turned back to Relena who screamed in horror, but stopped when Navar took out the keys and unlocked her, pushing her down. The door opened sharply as the commander was getting Heero's shaking form down from the shackles. "Damn!" He hissed as he dragged Heero with him to a secret passageway and shot the keypad so they couldn't follow.

"Where is he?" Duo said through clenched teeth as Wufei wandered around the area, trying to look for any traces incase he was hiding in the shadows. He stumbled over Relena's huddled crying form.

Sally rushed over and asked Relena after she calmed down. "Where's Heero?" She asked again, making sure Relena was finally calmed down after some time.

"He took him and ran off." She sobbed; hugging herself and drawing her legs up as if they would protect her from the world.

"Crap! Quatre shouted, punching the wall angrily in his fury, ignoring the pain that shot through his arm.

They heard a muffled 'crap!' behind the wall that Quatre punched. He stared at it. A door that camouflaged with the room fell off and there laid the form of Heero, without Navar anywhere to be seen.

"Heero!" Duo shouted and pulled the limp 01's pilot from the doorway that was collapsing. "Great job Q-man!" He said happily.

Relena got up and ran to Heero whose eyes shot open and he moved away from everyone, a mixture of emotion's in his eyes, mainly fear for the people before him. Relena moved closer as he moved back more and more until he hit the wall. "Heero!" She shouted as she moved towards him slowly.

"Don't...don't...come any closer..." He said through exhausted breathed. "Go away!" He shouted at them angrily. His body was shaking tremendously, the stress and everything was too much for his abused body to take both mentally and physically. "Don't come any closer!" He shouted once again before collapsing into a heap against the wall.

"Heero!" Relena cried with tears falling from her baby blue eyes, which housed pain and fear. She ran to his sweating body and hugged him tightly, crying all the way.

"Relena..." Duo pulled her off Heero's form as they check to make sure he was sill alive from the suffocating hugs Relena was giving him.

They found a faint pulse. Sally picked up his body, which was surprisingly light and quickly ran off with the other's following behind her, Wufei carrying Relena who was too weak to walk piggy back style.

"Stop! Stop or we'll shoot!" A personal running down the hall with a sub-machine gun called out, gaining on the small group of captured escapees.

"Keep running!" Sally shouted, glad that Heero wasn't heavy. Relena turned her head slightly to see their pursuers.

Bullets went flying into the air to try and hit some of their target's and the captives ran for their lives, firing aimlessly from machine guns that had been stolen from other guards.

TBC

Excerpt from next chapter: Into the Lion's Den 

"Hang in there!" Relena told Heero strongly. Duo had been shot in the leg, but was forced to walk on it as Trowa half-dragged him. For soldier's, they d excellent aim. They were even better than the former Special's, a secret organization of soldier born for the battlefield h excellent skill.

Wufei turned a bit while running and let some shots flying, not hitting any of them but hoping to discourage the people following them.

They let some shots fly and one hit Trowa in the arm and same for Wufei, the one holding the gun. He lout a stifled cry of pain and dropped the gun while running.

"We have to make it out of here...alive!" Quatre shouted, pointing to a nearby shuttle that was ready for take off.

"Hurry!" Duo shouted, helping Sally and Wufei carry the extra weight that they were burdened with.

Quatre ran up the platform and opened the door quickly as the other's jumped into the darkness of the shuttle passageway.

"Are we all okay and safe?" Quatre asked with concern. He could make out everyone's faint silhouettes and he saw them nod at this. He let out the breathe he been holding surprisingly.

Little did they know they were far from harms way. With Heero utterly broken, it killed them to see him like that, but what would happen when he woke up? What would be install for them...

Author's note:

Wow…I kinda never realized how long this story was! It's kinda all jumbled together also, ;; my longest but not my best work.

Feedback is always loved!

Love, Red Tail


	22. Chapter Twenty

"Hang in there!" Relena told Heero strongly. Duo had been shot in the leg, but was forced to walk on it as Trowa half-dragged him. For soldier's, they had excellent aim. They were even better than the former Special's, a secret organization of soldier born for the battlefield h excellent skill.

Wufei turned a bit while running and let some shots flying, not hitting any of them but hoping to discourage the people following them.

They let some shots fly and one hit Trowa in the arm and same for Wufei, the one holding the gun. He let out a stifled cry of pain and dropped the gun while running.

"We have to make it out of here...alive!" Quatre shouted, pointing to a nearby shuttle that was ready for take off.

"Hurry!" Duo shouted, helping Sally and Wufei carry the extra weight that they were burdened with.

Quatre ran up the platform and opened the door quickly as the other's jumped into the darkness of the shuttle passageway.

"Are we all okay and safe?" Quatre asked with concern. He could make out everyone's faint silhouettes and he saw them nod at this. He let out the breathe he been holding surprisingly.

Little did they know they were far from harms way. With Heero utterly broken, it killed them to see him like that, but what would happen when he woke up? What would be install for them...

Into the Lion's Den

"I'll take care of the flying." Duo said hesitantly. "Sally, you-you should look after Heero, he looks really roughed up." Turning to leave, the door sounded as air escaping as the door opened then closed, the room with one less person in it.

Heero groaned which drew them out of their thoughts. Sally looked at the teenager, whose head was slumped, looking down at the floor if he was conscious. "I'll help." Relena stepped forward, getting a nod from Sally as she helped carry Heero to a compartment.

"I'll go help Maxwell with the coordinates. You should take over flying after an hour or so, Trowa, Quatre. Duo's leg is worse than yours and mine arm. We'll get Sally to get them treated after—"Wufei was interrupted by a scream laced with pain and fear from the room that they put Heero into.

"This isn't good." Trowa muttered, dashing with the others to the room. Heero was against the wall, his body tensed as he looked quite frightened.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, not having enough strength to stand up any more as he fell still leaning against the wall.

"Heero, please it's me! Everything is going to be all right now!" She said, letting some tears fall down her complexion. Her lip was scabbed over, and her cheeks were slightly bruised.

His body tensed more than it already was, if that was possible, and he stopped screaming. "R-relena..." He managed to let out before falling forward on to the floor in a heap. Relena raced over and caught him in her arms, landing on the floor with his body on top of her small frame.

"Heero..." Relena whispered, crying out loud now as tears that she had been holding during this living hell all spilled out until she cried herself out of tears, still letting out soul-shattering cries that would break someone's heart.

Trowa didn't say anything as he turned to leave, feeling something odd inside him that he never felt, not used to emotions. He felt...sadness for his friend. Sadness was something he hadn't felt for a long time it seemed, having Katherine with him all the time... 'Why does he still have to fight battles even though the war is over? Why can't the world just forget about us?' He questioned his inner self and mind.

Quatre was next to leave (Duo not being there to hear the screaming from the cockpit), sorrow editable in his deep blue eyes and his sandy locks hiding most of his face in the shadows. He left without saying anything. His eyes speaking the concern he felt clearly enough.

Wufei didn't leave though, helping the restless form of Relena, whom had cried herself to sleep before her little audience, place her in a bed nearby. He picked up a warm heavy blanket and wrapped it around her tightly, giving the warmth back into her reddened cheeks and body.

"I don't understand how someone can do that to him. He's been through so much and he's been trying to make everything right." Sally said, shaking her head at this. "He's utterly broken." A lone tear streamed down her face.

Wufei winced at the sight of this. "S-stop it woman...he'll be fine he always is." He muttered, looking away and fighting the urge to wipe the tear off her face.

"That's another thing. He has to live up to so much. He's human yet he has to not be human." She said, shaking her head as she sniffled and wiped away the tear, which stopped on her lower cheek.

Wufei looked at her, clearly hearing every word that she said, the last fragment drifting relentlessly through his mind. 'He's human and yet he has to not be human.' He saw truth in this statement, remembering everything. His nickname: The perfect soldier, the training to be a perfect weapon, everything that tied him down to humanity was broken now, noting more than a shattered human soul without a presence in a vacant and emotionless flesh that could bring destruction. He was their toy, a toy they used to do their every beck and will.

"Relena is the only thing that he can look at without having fear. He'll be over the shock by now. The medication I gave him was part of that whole thing. It really rattles your nerves, but we had to give it to him." Sally said, taking a blanket and placing it gently over Heero.

"Knowing the people who trained him will come back for them and they won't go without a fight, you know."

"He'll make sure that Relena will be nowhere to be found." Sally said, her eyes dropping a bit at the sight of the two. "If her and him get caught again and they use her against him...he won't be the same. I think it will be a lot for him to recovery anyhow. Relena seems special to him and she can do wonders. She gave him emotions he never felt before." Sally whispered, gingerly touching the side of his cheek, looking at its almost peaceful look.

"How would you know, woman?" Wufei asked teasingly.

"His body motion becomes completely different when she's around, and his eyes. They don't seem so emotionless, if even for a second." Tucking the blankets in lightly over his thin, but built form, "Relena gave him something to understand. Someone cared for him and he feels needed, but I think that that may change now."

"Why is that?" Wufei asked, glancing at Sally as he moved over to lean on the wall, arms crossed and ready to help out if she needed him.

"He couldn't protect her." She explained, turning around to face Wufei fully, making his heart beat somewhat faster at the hurt expression on her face.

"He'll be fine. He always is, so stop worrying." Wufei said nervously, turning away from facing her.

"I hope that you are right..." Sally whispered and looked sadly down at the two teenagers. "Their Gundam's shook the foundations of this world and the colonies. Even now, the war has ended but people are still after you and your Gundam's."

"That's why there is the Preventer's. Usually people who want us have some plot or scheme to take us and our Gundam's want world domination or a new war." Wufei looked back at her, turning around. "I'll go and check how the other's are." He turned around and spoke to her, stopping at the doorway. "I'll send Maxwell here for you to take care of his bullet wound."

"What about yours?" Sally picked up some medical supplies and arranged them neatly and check on Heero and Relena.

"Unlike Maxwell, I can take care of my own wounds." Wufei said bluntly, leaving the room before Sally could say anything.

There was shouting in the cockpit and Duo appeared rather angry about all of this and looked at Heero then to Relena with concern. "How are they?" He questioned, noting the door was shut by his escort, Quatre even though he argued he didn't need any treatment.

"_So, tell me then Wufei, how come I have to get mine treated and you don't?" Duo pried further. "It's not fair." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes._

"_Because unlike you, Maxwell...I can take care of my wounds." Wufei said bluntly yet again, only some anger behind his voice._

"_That's not true at all, you just don't want to admit that you like her!" Duo said gleefully, bouncing up and down around Wufei saying things to annoy him._

"MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted, on the warpath as Quatre tried to be peacemaker and save Duo from the blood lust in Wufei's eyes, as he tried to separate the two. Trowa sat silently, driving the aircraft while shaking his head with agitation

"They are fine, just need a little bit of rest is all." Sally smiled heartily, though her eyes deceived this act.

"That's good to hear." Duo said as Sally began taking off his shirt and looked at the bullet wound in his arm to see if it was infected.

"Good news." Sally examined the wound further.

"What? You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance?" Duo grumbled.

Sally looked at him out of the corner of her eye and it had a glint of laughter, which made Duo look away. "No," Sally regained her composure. "The wound isn't infected, which is good to know." Sally said, drawing out some bandages after cleaning the wound, making him wince at the contact of the alcohol on his laceration.

She wrapped the bandage tightly but comfortable enough for Duo to move around, the pain gone since it was treated fairly quickly. "You are free to go." Sally said, picking up her supplies and disposing some of the used and useless garbage around Duo like the bandage scraps.

"Thanks, Sal." Duo said happily. "We need ya up front to take care of Trowa's arm. He refuses to come back here, saying its just a scratch." He said, getting up and moving his arm in a circular motion as he let it crack. He let out a sigh, his arm moving more freely than it had before.

"All right." Sally picked up her bag and threw in some items she would need and a sedative if she had to drug him.

They left the room quietly, Relena stirring a bit but not waking up from her deep slumber, which claimed her world...

"_Don't hurt her! God, stop it!" Heero said angrily, shaking back and forth in the chains to get free and save Relena._

"_Heero!" She wanted to scream but the commander's mouth against hers made her want to throw up as her scream was struck in her throat. "Help me!" She sobbed, gagging as the commander broke for air before returning to use his tongue and invade the recesses of her mouth._

"_Stop!" Heero said, struggling even harder as blood poured down his wrists. "Don' hurt her!" He shook and tried to yank the chains from the metal hook on the ceiling, which suspended him from the ground. A small pool of blood was forming from the lacerations on his arms from struggling so hard._

_It was too late for him to say to stop hurting her. She let tears fall down her cheek as she felt her strength begin to weaken. "Now the real fun begins..." The commander said, as Heero looked up, a wild flash of fear editable in his prussain eyes laced with horror._

_After overcoming his shock, he struggled harder, yelling and screaming at the commander who grinned while kissing Relena and letting his arms draw her body closer to his..._

"No!" Relena said, thrashing around on the bed. In her dreams, it never stopped and Heero had to live with what he was seeing, begging, praying and bleeding for the commander to stop. It was worse than any physical torture that he would ever have to endure.

He couldn't save Relena though, because in her dreams, the nightmare never ended and never would...

TBC

_Excerpt from next chapter, 'Broken Wings':_

Heero leaned against the wall with his back in a slumped upright position, thoughts that were like a whisp of wind slowly brushing his mind. 'No point...' His mind muttered over and over to himself as he felt the walls he built up raise higher and higher, his eyes vacant of everything. There wasn't even the slightest bit of twinkle in his intense blue eyes. They were dead. He was nothing and always would be...

'I'm sorry, Relena, I should have been able to...to protect you, but I can't even protect myself.' His mind said slowly, pulling himself from what little humanity he had. He couldn't enjoy the battlefield either...he had no happiness, no sorrow, everything seemed like a dream...or a nightmare.

Sally walked into the room after mending Trowa's arm and Wufei's, through his protests as the others helped hold him down.

Heero didn't look up, or even acknowledge her presence though he knew clearly that she was there. A happy expression came over her features as she smiled that Heero was up. "Hey, Heero...how are you feeling?" She asked, moving closer to him.

He didn't respond, he just blinked, still looking at the sheets that were on top of him. His eyes held no emotion, just a depression in them that could break someone's heart.

She looked at him as she bent down and her heart felt like someone had shot her. The look on his face was just so...there were no words she could think of how to describe it...

"No!" Relena cried, thrashing on the bed. Heero just blinked but didn't even look in her direction, not caring anymore...there was nothing he could do...he couldn't even protect a single woman from a man even though he was weaker than Heero was. He had lost and Navar had won...everything was over now...they would come back for him.

'Why should I care?' An inner voice told him. 'They wanted me to be like this. They say I still have a purpose to fulfill...' It whispered to him in a almost soothing way.

"Relena!" Sally shouted, looking back at Heero to see he hadn't even moved. 'No...' She whispered. It was as she thought...he had given up.

She rushed over to the bed to shake the girl from her dreams. Her baby blue eyes opened wide when she woke up and jerked herself up, gazing uncertainly around the room.

'Your free...' Something whispered happily to her, making her heart feel somewhat enlightened when she saw Sally. She let her gaze wander around the room, taking in everything, when she saw him...

"Heero!" She exclaimed happily, everything forgotten as tears of happiness streaked down her cheeks, washing away her fears. Gladness, like a wave, struck over her as she understood they escaped. He didn't look like he had any wounds but her lip was scabbed over, and bruises on her cheeks.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that he didn't even turn to look at her, but kept his gaze fixed on the sheets. He hadn't moved at all. The look on her face made her walk backwards slightly, stumbling in her tracks as she tripped on a tile against her shoes. She let herself fall to the ground, which held as her despair...


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter 21: 'Broken Wings':

Heero leaned against the wall with his back in a slumped upright position, thoughts that were like a whisp of wind slowly brushing his mind. 'No point...' His mind muttered over and over to himself as he felt the walls he built up raise higher and higher, his eyes vacant of everything. There wasn't even the slightest bit of twinkle in his intense blue eyes. They were dead. He was nothing and always would be...

'I'm sorry, Relena, I should have been able to...to protect you, but I can't even protect myself.' His mind said slowly, pulling himself from what little humanity he had. He couldn't enjoy the battlefield either...he had no happiness, no sorrow, everything seemed like a dream...or a nightmare.

Sally walked into the room after mending Trowa's arm and Wufei's, through his protests as the others helped hold him down.

Heero didn't look up, or even acknowledge her presence though he knew clearly that she was there. A happy expression came over her features as she smiled that Heero was up. "Hey, Heero...how are you feeling?" She asked, moving closer to him.

He didn't respond, he just blinked, still looking at the sheets that were on top of him. His eyes held no emotion, just a depression in them that could break someone's heart.

She looked at him as she bent down and her heart felt like someone had shot her. The look on his face was just so...there were no words she could think of how to describe it...

"No!" Relena cried, thrashing on the bed. Heero just blinked but didn't even look in her direction, not caring anymore...there was nothing he could do...he couldn't even protect a single woman from a man even though he was weaker than Heero was. He had lost and Navar had won...everything was over now...they would come back for him.

'Why should I care?' An inner voice told him. 'They wanted me to be like this. They say I still have a purpose to fulfill...' It whispered to him in a almost soothing way.

"Relena!" Sally shouted, looking back at Heero to see he hadn't even moved. 'No...' She whispered. It was as she thought...he had given up.

She rushed over to the bed to shake the girl from her dreams. Her baby blue eyes opened wide when she woke up and jerked herself up, gazing uncertainly around the room.

'Your free...' Something whispered happily to her, making her heart feel somewhat enlightened when she saw Sally. She let her gaze wander around the room, taking in everything, when she saw him...

"Heero!" She exclaimed happily, everything forgotten as tears of happiness streaked down her cheeks, washing away her fears. Gladness, like a wave, struck over her as she understood they escaped. He didn't look like he had any wounds but her lip was scabbed over, and bruises on her cheeks.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that he didn't even turn to look at her, but kept his gaze fixed on the sheets. He hadn't moved at all. The look on her face made her walk backwards slightly, stumbling in her tracks as she tripped on a tile against her shoes. She let herself fall to the ground, which held as her despair...

TBC


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo

This chapter is about how Heero is giving up everything for Relena and her peace. The next chapter, 'Death bring me Peace' will be ten times sadder, I mean, god I think I'm gonna start crying thinking about it! Relena and Heero are mainly in the next chapters and I might add conflicts with the other pilots, but I do Heero and Relena fics. . Enjoy!

On with the story (yall know I don't own Gundam wing already...)...

Chapter 22: A Gift from me to You:

"Heero!" She exclaimed happily, everything forgotten as tears of happiness streaked down her cheeks, washing away her fears. Gladness, like a wave, struck over her as she understood they escaped. He didn't look like he had any wounds but her lip was scabbed over, and bruises on her cheeks.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that he didn't even turn to look at her, but kept his gaze fixed on the sheets. He hadn't moved at all. The look on her face made her walk backwards slightly, stumbling in her tracks as she tripped on a tile against her shoes. She let herself fall to the ground, which held as her despair...

He had given up. Had he given up? Heero thought to himself. 'Was I really fighting to begin with?' He questioned his being. 'No.' an inner voice told him soothingly as to try and ease the pain the questions brought. Digging into his past and remembering things wasn't one of the more pleasant things he looked for. It never was and never had been. 'You never gave a fight and you've died ever since that girl and her dog did. You are already dead. An empty shell.'

Heero felt Relena's gaze on him but what did he care? He never cared what others thought, it was one less thing to worry about. Which, in this case was a good thing.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her stumble back. 'I'm so pathetic.' He thought, beating himself for making her stumble away from him like he was a monster. 'Wait,' He remembered. 'I am a monster.' A killing monster with the blood of thousands of people on his hands.

Sally caught Relena, noticing he hadn't even budged to catch Relena. Maybe he was beyond their grasp but they couldn't give up so easily.

Heero drew his knees up and leaned his head against them, trying to block out the memories flooding back, the little girl speaking to him. She wouldn't stop it. She haunted him, telling him not to be so hard on himself. 'How can I not? I murdered you!' He argued with his inner angel.

The shadowed girl smiled softly. 'You'll end up loosing everyone that you love.' She whispered, looking at him intently with Mary hopping around at her feet, stopping and gazing at the teenager solemnly.

"Heero?" Relena asked, taking in his still form. He seemed to be fighting with himself, which showed that he was still trying to fight back, trying to not give up hope yet.

"I won't give up." He whispered, Relena heard this come from his mouth though he seemed not to know he said this aloud. Her heart leapt for joy and Sally's too and the prussain eyes they were so accustomed to flashed open.

He looked at the occupants of the room and looked down at his wrists, fighting the nausea of what had happened that made him feel sick to his stomach. He had sworn to protect her, an oath stronger than that of a blood one and it had been broken. He got up stiffly and straightened, grabbing a black tank top off of the bedside table that was replaced by his torn and bloodied green forest one.

He walked briskly over to the door despite his injuries, which he hadn't noticed of course. Then again, what more could one expect from a soldier who had been trained to withstand these things ever since the day he was born.

"Heero, where are you going?" Sally asked, stepping in front of the door to block his exit as she tapped her foot, waiting for an answer. "Well? You shouldn't even be up!" She looked over at his wrists, noticing how he didn't even grimace when he moved.

He ignored her, walking to he door in an almost slow manner. He opened the door as Sally rushed behind him, trying to drag him back into the room even though Relena had more serious injuries that him.

"I won't put you in anymore danger than I already have. It's me they want, and its me they will get." He said, closing the door and locking it to the ship bay inside the gigantic ship.

Sally pounded on the door, crying out his anme as Relena and the others rushed to see what was wrong, trying to get the door open when they heard what was going on.

Inside the compartment, Heero looked at the nearest small spaceship that was in front of him, being quite gigantic for a small ship. It would be enough to get him to their main base. If he made it there without being shot down by them. They probably figure that I'll come.

He felt a small smile tug on his lips when he realized the big favor that he was doing for the others right now. They would come and kill them all, that or make them wish they were dead.

Like Relena. Relena was in pain because of him, because he was trained to be the perfect soldier and they wanted him back. They were even planning on...He nearly wretched and felt like throwing up and the thought of them doing something to such the naïve girl. That was wrong: she may be naïve, but she had an odd sense of the world and was grown up though she was still a child. Her heart and spirit was mature and that showed with how she tried making the world realize her ideals.

As long as he was alive, there would be no hope for peace...

Making up his mind he headed for the ship and opened the door, his broken body and spirit being pulled for one final mission.

Death.

If you are near to the dark, I will tell you of the sun. You are here, no escape from my visions of the world. You will cry all alone but it does not mean a thing to me. Angels sang in chorus to him as he used his last energy to bring the world to peace. This is what he was alive for, the world wouldn't cry for him after all...

TBC


	25. Chapter TwentyThree

"_Heero!" She exclaimed happily, everything forgotten as tears of happiness streaked down her cheeks, washing away her fears. Gladness, like a wave, struck over her as she understood they escaped. He didn't look like he had any wounds but her lip was scabbed over, and bruises on her cheeks._

_She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that he didn't even turn to look at her, but kept his gaze fixed on the sheets. He hadn't moved at all. The look on her face made her walk backwards slightly, stumbling in her tracks as she tripped on a tile against her shoes. She let herself fall to the ground, which held as her despair..._

Chapter 23: A Smile in the Midst 

He had given up. Had he given up? Heero thought to himself. 'Was I really fighting to begin with?' He questioned his being. 'No.' an inner voice told him soothingly as to try and ease the pain the questions brought. Digging into his past and remembering things wasn't one of the more pleasant things he looked for. It never was and never had been. 'You never gave a fight and you've died ever since that girl and her dog did. You are already dead. An empty shell.'

Heero felt Relena's gaze on him but what did he care? He never cared what others thought, it was one less thing to worry about. Which, in this case was a good thing.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her stumble back. 'I'm so pathetic.' He thought, beating himself for making her stumble away from him like he was a monster. 'Wait,' He remembered. 'I am a monster.' A killing monster with the blood of thousands of people on his hands.

Sally caught Relena, noticing he hadn't even budged to catch Relena. Maybe he was beyond their grasp but they couldn't give up so easily.

Heero drew his knees up and leaned his head against them, trying to block out the memories flooding back, the little girl speaking to him. She wouldn't stop it. She haunted him, telling him not to be so hard on himself. 'How can I not? I murdered you!' He argued with his inner angel.

The shadowed girl smiled softly. 'You'll end up loosing everyone that you love.' She whispered, looking at him intently with Mary hopping around at her feet, stopping and gazing at the teenager solemnly.

"Heero?" Relena asked, taking in his still form. He seemed to be fighting with himself, which showed that he was still trying to fight back, trying to not give up hope yet.

"I won't give up." He whispered, Relena heard this come from his mouth though he seemed not to know he said this aloud. Her heart leapt for joy and Sally's too and the prussain eyes they were so accustomed to flashed open.

He looked at the occupants of the room and looked down at his wrists, fighting the nausea of what had happened that made him feel sick to his stomach. He had sworn to protect her, an oath stronger than that of a blood one and it had been broken. He got up stiffly and straightened, grabbing a black tank top off of the bedside table that was replaced by his torn and bloodied green forest one.

He walked briskly over to the door despite his injuries, which he hadn't noticed of course. Then again, what more could one expect from a soldier who had been trained to withstand these things ever since the day he was born.

"Heero, where are you going?" Sally asked, stepping in front of the door to block his exit as she tapped her foot, waiting for an answer. "Well? You shouldn't even be up!" She looked over at his wrists, noticing how he didn't even grimace when he moved.

He ignored her, walking to he door in an almost slow manner. He opened the door as Sally rushed behind him, trying to drag him back into the room even though Relena had more serious injuries that him.

"I won't put you in anymore danger than I already have. It's me they want, and its me they will get." He said, closing the door and locking it to the ship bay inside the gigantic ship.

Sally pounded on the door, crying out his anme as Relena and the others rushed to see what was wrong, trying to get the door open when they heard what was going on.

Inside the compartment, Heero looked at the nearest small spaceship that was in front of him, being quite gigantic for a small ship. It would be enough to get him to their main base. If he made it there without being shot down by them. They probably figure that I'll come.

He felt a small smile tug on his lips when he realized the big favor that he was doing for the others right now. They would come and kill them all, that or make them wish they were dead.

Like Relena. Relena was in pain because of him, because he was trained to be the perfect soldier and they wanted him back. They were even planning on...He nearly wretched and felt like throwing up and the thought of them doing something to such the naïve girl. That was wrong: she may be naïve, but she had an odd sense of the world and was grown up though she was still a child. Her heart and spirit was mature and that showed with how she tried making the world realize her ideals.

As long as he was alive, there would be no hope for peace...

Making up his mind he headed for the ship and opened the door, his broken body and spirit being pulled for one final mission. Death.

If you are near to the dark, I will tell you of the sun. You are here, no escape from my visions of the world. You will cry all alone but it does not mean a thing to me. Angels sang in chorus to him as he used his last energy to bring the world to peace. This is what he was alive for, the world wouldn't cry for him after all...

TBC

Excerpt from _Death bring me Peace_

'God, if there is a god, let me be at peace and forever let my sorrows end now.' He thought, the detonation switch in his hand in front of him.

'The world won't cry for me anyway. I gave them a bloody war and now, this will end everything. War will never be found with my existence and now they can live in peace.' He thought. 'Goodbye.' He whispered out his last thought as he closed his eyes, pushing the red detonation button as fire and explosions went around all around him, setting off the building in flames like wildfire.

'For you, my Relena.' Was his last thought as pain swept over his body, sending him flying into the flames and debris.

A news reporter stood before the whole scene with many others taking account of the mess. "Currently, a military base with millions of weapons and mobile suits that was recently discovered has been destroyed by unknown explosives.

There are no survivors and no bodies are found due to explosives used on the base. They were determined to be normal, but set off a chain reaction of the other weapons which included biological, much like the atomic bomb, the bodes of the victims and people in this base were dead before they could even think probably.

The number of deaths isn't tallied and will stay unknown for all records on this base were destroyed along with everything else.

Currently, we hope this wasn't a terrorist attack and that there aren't any other bases such as this. Vice Foreign Minister and the other EUSN officials will hopefully make a statement on this sometime these next few weeks." The newscaster concluded. "The ESUN will mourn for the victims of this tragic incident, hoping nothing like this shall be repeated." She bowed her head in respect and the anchor changed ad the news was cast all over the world and colonies...


	26. Chapter TwentyFour

Warning: I might change this chapter, it's too...blah, even though its still good, I know I can do better! So be prepared for updates. my other stories may be undergoing changes too.

Chapter 24: Death Bring me Peace:

'God, if there is a god, let me be at peace and forever let my sorrows end now.' He thought, the detonation switch in his hand in front of him.

'The world won't cry for me anyway. I gave them a bloody war and now, this will end everything. War will never be found with my existence and now they can live in peace.'

He thought. 'Goodbye.' He whispered out his last thought as he closed his eyes, pushing the red detonation button as fire and explosions went around all around him, setting off the building in flames like wildfire.

'For you, my Relena.' Was his last thought as pain swept over his body, sending him flying into the flames and debris.

A news reporter stood before the whole scene with many others taking account of the mess. "Currently, a military base with millions of weapons and mobile suits that was recently discovered has been destroyed by unknown explosives.

There are no survivors and no bodies are found due to explosives used on the base. They were determined to be normal, but set off a chain reaction of the other weapons which included biological, much like the atomic bomb, the bodes of the victims and people in this base were dead before they could even think probably.

The number of deaths isn't tallied and will stay unknown for all records on this base were destroyed along with everything else.

Currently, we hope this wasn't a terrorist attack and that there aren't any other bases such as this. Vice Foreign Minister and the other EUSN officials will hopefully make a statement on this sometime these next few weeks." The newscaster concluded. "The ESUN will mourn for the victims of this tragic incident, hoping nothing like this shall be repeated." She bowed her head in respect and the anchor changed ad the news was cast all over the world and colonies

"Get any investigation crew out there!" Une shouted angrily. She couldn't let him die: he had willingly helped her multiple times, going on missions for her, risking his life more than once.

"There's nothing left of the site, even the glass was melted away, there are no survivors." An officer told her quietly, placing a folder on her desk, hiding the picture of the reckless pilot on the one now underneath it.

"Bull!" Une said, showing anger for one of the first times in her life. She slammed her fist down on the table.

The officer stood rigid. "Ma'am, there are NO survivors. We already had a crew out there. There aren't even any bodies." He said sternly.

He turned on his heel and left the room swiftly. She wouldn't listen to him, so he went to go find Sally Po and Noin who were wandering around, helping while trying to comfort Relena.

"He can't be dead!" Relena said, slamming her fist onto the mattress her head was rested on, soaking up the tears flowing from her eyes like melting wax.

"Relena, you have to have faith. Believe in him!" Noin spoke with reassurance.

"Faith!" Relena screeched. "Faith?" She spun around to glare at Noin. "A sill little word that is meant to make people fall into even more despair than they could possibly be in!" Tears, renewed by this, fell freely from her baby blue eyes, which showed pain, conflicted by this whole ordeal.

"No," Noin said calmly. "Faith is something that gives people something to hold on, even in the worst and most helpless situations. It keeps the one you have faith in have something. A fire that never goes out until the faith and hope dies away when you stop believing, not happening for a miracle."

"Heero had no intention of living after that whole place exploded!" Relena shouted, the truth of her words hitting hard.

"Why do you think he did that?" Noin questioned calmly. "He did it for you, Relena." She placed a hand on her shoulder to make the girl look up with a confused and lost look in her eyes. "He was willing to die to make sure that no one would hurt you."

Relena felt truth in these words and sunk into the embrace that Noin welcomed to her, taking all her worries away.

She missed him so much, he couldn't just die on her like that. She wouldn't let him run away from her anymore.

A determined fire fell into her eyes and Noin smiled at this, seemingly knowing what the girl was thinking. 'Heero's got no chance of dying on her now' She thought sweetly, hoping this would bring the two together.

He felt blood and lots of pain. It was the first time that he remembered feeling pain. He remembered Operation Meteor, but there was something a lot of things missing after that. He knew about Gundam, but there was nothing to fill the thin memories he had, which he knew were of his past.

He had managed to make it to the forest before he heard a girl's sobs, showing her pain. His vision became blurry and the girl's sobs stopped as she looked to see what had made the noise.

She staggered to her feet, the memories of the recent event, her Heeroâ€she looked into the bush and found a sight that made her gasp. The bloodied form of a young teenager who was looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"W-who are you?" He questioned, looking around for a place to hide. He would be captured so easily.

He heard a gasped look cross over her features. She knew it was he, the one who she thought had died, butâ€he couldn't remember her?

"Heero!" She cried, pulling the shocked boy into an embrace before hitting one of his wounds, sending him into an unconscious state from the blinding pain.

"He's alive, I just know it." Sally said reassuringly.

"I wish I had your hope." Une said miserably.

The door was slammed open and a soldier appeared with a very flushed tint to his normal paler features. He was panting heavily.

"What is it?" Une said with anger in her voice. She had been having little patience as of recently.

"The soldiers say that they sya a young woman carrying a wounded boy. Severally.

They tried to catch up with her, but she fled as quickly as she could." The soldier brought out a blue folder, showing that the person who had taken him had been of high class in the government and politics. "Her name is Miyyuuki Kasawaii."

"Miyyuuki, why does that sound familiar" The two women pondered over this.

"Do you have a recording of this?" Une asked with earnest. The man nodded, bringing forth the evidence she needed. She smiled and he felt relieved. She had been sporting a frown ever since this whole incident.

"Call in the other's." She said, indicating Noin and the other Gundam Pilots.

"What now?" Duo asked with exasperation, the news obviously not reaching him yet since it was confidential.

"We think that we have found Heero, alive." Une said happily, the guilt lifting off her shoulders.

"What!" Duo said happily, reaching for the file of the person on her desk. He stared at it dumbly, recognition striking him from the young girl with golden locks.

"She looks vaguely familiar." Trowa pointed out, looking at the picture over Duo's shoulder like the others.

Duo's knuckles tightened ever so slightly. "Miyyuuki." He hissed angrily. 'Figures.' His mind huffed as he stared at the picture.

"Yeah, we already have her nameâ€but—"Une was cut off by the look on Duo's face.

"She was the one with Heero, he was suppose to protect her as a "bodyguard" or something. We saw her when we called to drag him on a vacation with us, remember?" He looked at the stricken faces on them, Relena having followed Noin into the room with her eyes stricken and her face almost contorted.

'That struck a nerve.' Trowa noted, it hit him too, though he didn't show it. He had to be strong, memories were useless and he had other things to worry about. Though, the more he tried to reason with himself, the more it hit him over and over, like a broken tape repeating the same scenes. When that man, that cruel and demented man broke their friend.

He had gotten so far, maybe he would actually tell them about himself, even the slightest bit was a long way of progress for him.

His innocence had been lost due to the cruel training he had to endure, though they didn't know exactly what had gone on, they knew it must have been bad.

"Heero's alive" Relena whispered. "He's alive"

She felt like she could handle anything in the world about his condition: he had once again cheated death, once again he had managed to let her come to him in his time of need. Anything she could deal with, anything at all. The world seemed to smile down on her, the sun shone brightly. But the stars didn't shine quite so bright as they used to and the sun shrank away as the clouds darkened.

His demon, her angel.

TBC

Author's note: I'm happy! I finished off my story 'Dark Shadows' on my PC Woo! There's still a lot more chapters, but I decided to try writing the story first and then post it!

Love, Red Tail


	27. Chapter TwentyFive

(REVISED EDITION)

Chapter 25, Let Me Hold You: Remember all that was...(All that is, is all that was)

He woke feeling somewhat, how to say this, enlightened. The bright hospital lights were dimmed in a kindly gesture so that he wasn't blinded when he woke up and the rain outside pattering against the windowpanes almost lulled him back into his much-needed sleep.

Under his eyes, the dark circles that had shown his deprived sleep from worrying and stress were slowly fading as the memories his mind protected him from. He was able to rest easily now, knowing that whatever he had searched out to do had be completed. A mission perhaps, or something more. Missions were becoming meaningless to him, something that made someone important in his life wanted that. Someone important, yet not important enough for him to remember, why was that so!

His head hurt probably due to too much thinking in his injured state, which wasn't a good idea. The human mind is dangerous thing to toy with, Zero told him this through each battle he fought.

The recent event's had obviously taken is toll on him.

'Wait, what events?' He thought, wondering how he was so beaten up like this. He probably got hurt on a mission, but then...His eyes snapped open from the slight trance he was in when he realized he must have been in a hospital.

Hospitals meant them finding out about his secret. Hospitals meant...

"How are you feeling?" A sweet honey-like voice came to his ears, killing his train of thought, which he was in fact almost happy for.

'Well, that is a stupid question, how do you think—' His thoughts were broken off as he looked to his side and saw a familiar face, somehow he remembered her. "Are you part of the"

"I'm part of the rebellion group. Or was, better yet. The war is over." She said, gingerly touching his bandaged arm.

He was almost covered in bandages, his chest area being succumbed to the worst of the explosions. He couldn't remember anything, vaguely at the least. The images all swirled and blurred in his mind.

"Who are you?" Heero questioned cautiously.

"I'm Miyyuuki." She simply said, looking at him, hoping he would remember her possibly though the chances were slim.

"You were from the Rebellion's leaders groups." His mind seemed to allow this bit of information to pass through his barriers. "You were the organizers daughter."

Heero had his hands resting on his head. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't. His dreams were so vivid; they scared him almost. Was it a warning or premonition of some sort?

Miyyuuki walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked him sweetly, a bowl of cream of crab soup on a tray that she carried with crackers. Soup was best for his stomach, first you had to give him something small and easy for his stomach to handle.

Heero didn't respond, but heard the hum of machines. The hum wasn't there before. His eyes narrowed and he jumped out of bed, the feeling of pain long forgotten. "Get behind me!" He shouted, dragging her to a corner and shielded her with his body when the door was barged down and people rushed into the room; guns ready.

"Heero!" Duo shouted with happiness, leave it to the perfect soldier to once again make a deal with death himself.

Heero glared at the intruders, not budging away from the scared form of Miyyuuki in the corner. Her eyes widened with recognition. "Hey! Your that guy!" She shouted from behind Heero.

Heero glanced in her direction, his eyes cold at the people in the room, which shocked them. "You know them?" He questioned, skeptical of this.

"Know not," She received a glare promising death to her but she showed no fear. "I am an acquaintance."

"What do you want?" Heero asked with a cold glare. No one would mess with Miyyuuki, he would make sure of that. 'This seems so wrong,' His mind argued. 'You are suppose to protect someone else!'

'Who?' He questioned; knowing the answer would be silence.

'...' He knew it. Sighing mentally, he pushed the inner argument away.

"What do you mean 'What do you want!' We are here to take you back!" Duo said with exasperation, a growing dread filling his gut.

"Back where? I'm not going anywhere with you people." He said, venom noticeable in his voice and the glare's effect lasting for an eternity it seemed. His eyes showed something else. He had no clue who they were.

"Heero, don't you remember us?" Quatre asked, lowering his gun.

Heero remained silent and Quatre took this as a 'no, I don't remember you'.

"H-how can you not remember us!" Duo shouted, angry at the small fact. He had forgotten before, hadn't he!

After all they had been through... How could he even think such a thing!

Two aqua eyes started to fill with tears as she walked into the room, Heero turned to look at her, in full view. His eyes were wide. How did she look so...familiar? Like she had an important part in his life? Was she the one he was supposed to protect?

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him, taking in his features. He seemed so much colder than before. Had he lost all he had gained with this new...problem? Relena wouldn't even think such a thing. Heero was still Heero, her Heero. Whether or not he was the perfect machine or someone else.

"Can you not remember the first time we met? On the beach?" She breathed out, the moment was in her heart forever.

"Beach?" Duo could have sworn he though he heard some insecurity in his voice, as if he was hiding from something.

"He's a soldier! I had better get help!" Relena said aloud, though obviously no other person was about. The sun was slowly setting, painting the sky a blood red and deep orange color as the sinking sun seemed to wink at her idea.

_She was back at his side again, the ambulance she requested coming quickly. She knew they would come faster; soldiers were very important in the war. _

_She removed the helmet, shocked at how young the boy was. He was only about her age! "He's still just a kid!" She breathed._

_His eyes flashed open, he stared at her before stumbling to his feet. He quickly hid his face behind his hand, glaring at her with shock and...he was scared it seemed. Scared that he had..._

"_Did you see?" He questioned._

"_See what?" Relena asked dumbly. Soldiers were capable of anything, it was best to act stupid. She had a vague idea with the whole hand over face thing that he meant his face. _

_Weren't soldiers suppose to show their faces. What was he? An assassin or something._

"_You shouldn't move around to much, the ambulance is almost here." She said._

_A frantic look seemed to cross his features but was hid by his emotionless prussain eyes. The doctor's got out of the vehicle._

"_They're down there!" A doctor with glasses and an almost buzz cut of brunet hair shouted, indicating for all of the paramedics to rush down there._

_The soldier hit a button and slammed his fists together, Relena looking startled as an explosion came from his suit. A confused look came over his face but he quickly ran to the stairs._

"_Hey!" A doctor managed to say. "Who are you!" He got knocked out, same for the other three. _

_He ran up the stars, hit the glass, gripped the top rail of the ambulance and hurled himself into the glass window, making it shatter as he knocked the other person who was driving right out the door. _

_He hit the gas, his hand on the shift bar as he slammed the accelerator, the sirens still on so he wouldn't have to deal with traffic. He took off onto the bridge. _

Heero stared at Relena. "Who are you?" He said with a sharp coldness, almost instantly regretting saying it so harshly to her. Something inside him stirred: something he felt that seemed somehow familiar.

"My name is Relena Darlain, what's yours?" She used her famous self-introductory. She placed her hand out, waiting for him to respond.

He said nothing at all, just stared at her hand. An eyebrow raised higher than the other, 'What's she getting at?' He questioned himself.

Duo looked at Heero. Hopefully Relena was getting somewhere with him.

Miyyuuki looked at Heero tearfully. She couldn't keep him locked away forever. It was better if he did remember...

She sighed heavily, defeated. Relena and him seemed to always get tied together at some odd course of events. They always seemed to look after one another. Heero in the shadows, Relena...well...Miyyuuki smiled inwardly. 'Well, Miss Relena, she's working for world peace. Something people should learn to live with.'

"What are you smiling about?" Duo glared daggers at her. 'This is all her fault, if only she told us in the first place instead of trying to isolate him from anything that would remind him of his past. Anything could trigger a memory, and she would and could keep him away from everything.

She sighed again and Heero glanced at her, not taking his eyes off of the intruders. "I'm going to go and make some tea, why don't you and Miss Relena have a chat or two." She smiled before wiggling out of Heero's protective stance and she saw him relax a bit.

She felt a saddened smile fall upon her lips, hiding it quickly with a dismissing thought to put her mind on the task at hand.

Relena stared at Heero. 'He hasn't forgotten, it's just hidden from him.' She thoughts, looking at him intently.

"What?" He asked, noticing her gaze at him intently.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled. He loved that smile. He was so close, he could feel it! "Do you remember the time that I had a birthday party?"

"Birthday party?" He asked, knowing this was the last memory he would need before it would all come out.

"I-I hope that you can make it to my party." She said happily, her "friends" behind her clapping with this said. They were like people in need of a leader. Why did people always look up to her like that in such a young age?

_Heero looked at the invite with no emotion on his face. He took it up to her eye-level where she was still smiling and he ripped it in half._

_She gasped, looking as the wind carried off the invitation into the air. "B-But why?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes._

_He got up from leaning on the stone balcony wall and walked past her, placing his hand under her eye to catch her tear. They fell off his hand in a single swift movement. _

_He stopped for a second, his cold and heartless eyes turning into a mocking smile as he told her three words harshly. _

"_I'll kill you." Then he walked off, leaving the young girl all alone in the howling wind with that said._

His cold cobalt eyes didn't seem so cold anymore to Relena as she got up to go and sit next to him, Miyyuuki next to him.

Emotions passed through his eyes and they seemed unfocused, like he was reliving all the memories he had forgotten.

What she hadn't expected was him falling forward, not into her but towards the floor.

His mind, which had kept the memories from him, was too much for him; sending him reeling into darkness, the newly rediscovered memories filling his clear-headed brain.

"This is good," Duo said happily. "It seems he remembers now."

"Let's go before Miyyuuki gets back, she'll probably take him away from you again." Trowa said to Relena, who nodded at this. She wasn't taking a chance, this time at least.

"Heero," Relena whispered to her love that was now on a bed in the Sanc Kingdom. The others were elsewhere and she was rubbing a wetted towel across his forehead, letting him be a little colder on the summer day.

His eyes snapped open. "R-Relena!" He jerked into an upright position before he felt her gentle hand on his chest, forcing him lightly but sternly back down to the mattress.

She laid down on his chest partially, her head resting on his heart. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I should have been the one to find you, not her."

He got up, forcing her to remove her from that position. She looked so sad. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her into a hug, which made her smile and let some more tears fall. "I'm the one who should be sorry." He whispered quietly.

"Oh, Heero..." Relena whispered with tears of ahppiness. They were one step closer.

"Relena." Heero said devoid of emotion, but some comfort shown in it. "don't cry." He wiped away her tears.

"You wipe my tears away too many times." She whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"Hopefully it will be the last," He told her quietly, not rejecting her hug, which she returned.

Somehow he felt at peace. The emotions that had once been his cage, making him withdraw further into himself didn't seem to matter anymore. Everything that had happened had shown that he could somehow manage to build over the past.

He remembered the chilling words that she spoke to him as he was bound and thrown onto the floor by her feet.

"If you are Wind, then I am Fire. You stop wars, and I start them. This fire won't go down without a fight." She whispered into his ear, trying to kiss him but only getting him to struggle underneath her grasp.

_She hissed at his resistance._

_He glared back_, "_I am no wind." He managed to throw out of his mouth. 'Zechs is wind.' His mind told him. "And you are no fire." He retorted back to her with a glare. Even though he was weak, he was still threatening._

_She grinned and bent down again, "Then," She choked out to him through torn anger and rage. "I guess we are both nothing!" She hit him, hard in the ribcage and took this moment to steal a kiss from his lips._

_A kiss he hoped Relena would take and not this...posing wench._

Over the past and closer to each other.

Relena gazed at Heero and he to her. She saw the uneasiness gone from them now. It was a step closer to healing him. Whatever that woman did to him, she wouldn't let happen again. He had called her an angel of peace, so she would shield him in her wings.

She felt herself lost in those eyes of his, and he was seemingly drugged and intoxicated by her amazing beauty. Their lips came closer together, eyes closed to enjoy the moment.

OWARI


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue:

A soft knock was heard on the Peacecraft Estate's door, and the thumpings of someone racing to the door was heard. "Hello!" Duo Maxwell cried, opening the door at the same time as his loud voice echoed both outside and inside. He stared at the person in front of him with mild shock before his eyes narrowed.

"Hello," A sweet and sincere voice said, a slow and unsure smile crossing the girl's features and she hesatated in brushing a stray lock of her hair away from her face.

"Duo Maxwell, correct?"

"What are **you** doing here?" He questioned coldly, his whole demeanor changing in front of Miyyuuki who looked down with sorrow at his actions. Her eyes almost filled with tears before she blinked them away.

"**I** invited her here." Another voice called, getting another look from Duo before his face broke out in a smile. "It's good to see you, Duo." Mnemosyn commented, giving him a sweet smile. "How are you and Hilde getting along?"

Duo blushed before laughing, "Eh, it's all right." The booming voice of Hilde was heard in the living room, causing Duo to 'eep' and sher everyone inside.

As it was, Relena had decided it would be wonderful for a little reunion after about a month of the uprising that 'Lethe' had caused. Mnemosyn still seemed to shun that subject, trying to forget it and put all the blame upon herself.

Trowa Barton looked up from his stop next to his sister, Catherine. He raised an eloquent eyebrow at one of the figure's walking into the room close to Mnemosyn, as if hiding in her shadow.

"Looks like everyones here then, eh?" Duo questioned, plopping down into a plush sofa in the brightly colored room next to Hilde who scowled at him.

"What took you so long?" Duo flinched at her tone of voice.

"Ah, Hild'! I would never flirt with anyone other than you, babe!" He proclaimed, getting a unbelieving glare from Hilde.

"I'll have to hold you to your word then." Duo smiled until she added, "Or else…" Everyone in the room stared at Hilde, an ominious feeling as to what would happen to the braided baka if he did otherwise. She smiled sweetly at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before snuggling back down into the warmth of the couch.

"Miyyuuki?" Heero questioned, walking into the room with confusion, Relena following him as she blinked and looked from Mnemosyn to Miyyuuki. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her to come along." Mnemosyn stood in front of the girl who looked hurt a everyone's reaction to her. She sighed, "I believe she has something she want's to say to everyone of you, Heero and Relena in particular."

"Miyyuuki?" Relena questioned, hoping to put the past and their rough beginning behind them. Her and Mnemosyn were very close friends despite her knowing the fact that any moment, Lethe could reappear when angered too much. All the pilot's knew not to mess with her. Relena had to admit, she did come in handy when Zechs questioned her about Heero since Mnemosyn thought it was fate they were put together.

"I wanted to say," She apused, biting her lower lip and felt the eyes of Quatre, who was sitting next to Dorothy who was pestering him on 'kindness and war' in an odd way, on her. "I wanted to say I was sorry." She lowered her head.

"What else, Miyyuuki?" Heero questioned, taking a step towards her with a wary look in his prussian eyes. Everyone looked at him in shock, thinking 'wasn't sorry enough?' in their minds. "Something's troubling you."

Yuuki smiled lightly at him. "It's nothing." She said with a soft smile, giving Heero and Relena and loose embrace before standing next to Mnemosyn again.

'It wouldn't be fair if I told them. They'd get worried over nothing and I couldn't do that to them.' Miyuuki thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in Mynemosyn's mind, Lethe stirred, blinking red eyes in the darkness as she looked at a mirror showin the world through Mnemosyn's eyes. "Perhaps they don't know…" She whispered, gently touching the water. She sighed, "Mnemosyn, sister, I love you true but I cannot help you for this task."

Mnemosyn's unsuspecting gaze turned to Miyyuuki and Lethe stared at the girl with a hard gaze. "She's wise not to warn them, but is it for the best that something's are better left unsaid?"

She closed her eyes and imaginary water spilled over her as she lavished the feeling of it on her warm skin. "Perhaps they are…perhaps they aren't…" She opened her eyes again. "Come on, Skuld." She whispered to the Norn of the Future, "Let's see what you can do…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I promise not to tell,' Miyyuuki whispered.

"I hope that fate is kind to you." Miyyuuki said, blessing them with the gift of a pot of blue and white flowers. "These are Forget Me Not's, to remember all the memories that tie you two together."

Relena smiled at her words, "Thank you. I hope that we can be friends."

'And I hope you bring him happiness like I could not.' She whispered in her mind.

OWARI

Author's note: Awww….such a "sweet" ending. Man, I'm turning into some sort of…sap writer, naw I'm just kidding. Though I am going to try writing some romance things with the whole drama twist involved.

Now time for the sequel! Woo! Those of you who suspected one, you have good intuition.


End file.
